To Have and to Hold
by Sidalee
Summary: My idea of what the show could have been like with Steve and Kono married from the beginning...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Okay, at first I have to state that the plot's idea is not mine. I read it on tumblr and I totally forgot who posted it (If you happened to read this, please PM me so I can give you full credit for it!) and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I mentioned it to my partner in crime, **Tiana-P** and we got hooked on this and we threw a huge load of ideas around and this came out. I hope you'll like it.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Steve knows that being at Huntington Beach and watching the US Open is a form of self torture but he still goes there every year when he isn't on a mission. He just stands close to the beach, far enough from the crowd, watching the surfers as they ride the waves and for a few hours he can pretend that he's back at home and his family didn't fall into pieces years ago.<p>

It's very late now, the beach is almost empty and he's walking down the shore, barefoot with his jeans rolled up and his shoes dangling in his hand when he notices the girl.

She stands motionless in the shallow water, staring up at the star filled sky and she looks almost ethereal in the pale moonlight.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asks because his military training kicks in and he doesn't like that she's out here all alone in that ungodly hour.

"Yeah, brah, I'm good." She answers but doesn't move.

"You sure?" Steve knows that he's being stubborn but there's just something about this girl.

"Absolutely." She finally turns around and starts to walk out of the water and towards the opposite direction without a backwards glance.

"Hey." He catches up to her in a few long steps.

"Can I help you with something?" She stops and looks at him with a raised brow. "Want an autograph? A picture?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve asks confused. "Are you some kind of celebrity?"

"Maybe." She flashes a smile and even if it's almost completely dark, he can see that she has dimples.

Steve looks her up and down subtly; she's wearing shorts and a thin tank top and holds a pair of flip flops in her hand. He doesn't think that she's an actress but with legs like that she could be a model or something but with the casual way she stands he thinks otherwise.

"Surfer?" He guesses.

"Yes." She nods and she isn't as stealthy as he was a few moments earlier with checking him out. "Actually, I have to go back to my hotel. I'm competing tomorrow."

"Want some company?" He asks without thinking. What? It's late and dark and his mother raised him right.

"No thanks." She grins and starts to walk again. "I grew up with a bunch of boys; I can take care of myself."

"Good luck for tomorrow, then." He shouts after her and heads towards his own hotel.

.

.

He's back at the beach the next day and tries to convince himself that he isn't looking for the mystery girl among the surfers. Yeah, good luck with that.

It's not even hard to find out who she is, because she wins her quarter final's round and her name is announced loud enough to hear it.

Kono Kalakaua, Hawaii.

Steve can't help the quiet scoff, because what's the possibility to run into a girl from home in California in the middle of the night? That will cost him serious karma points he's sure of that.

He waits for her at the exact same place where he met her the day before and she doesn't disappoint him. It seems like that she's a creature of habit too. He likes that.

"You were great today." He says as a greeting.

"Thanks." She shrugs with a smile, not affected by the praise, she must hear that a lot. "Still don't want an autograph?"

"Maybe after you win tomorrow." He grins. "I'll buy you a beer in return."

"I can do that myself, if that's what you're wondering about." She drawls and he laughs. Sure.

"I'm Steve by the way." He steps closer but doesn't hold out his hand because the air suddenly shifts around them, it gets heavy and thick, charged with something he can't name at the moment but it's dangerous, he knows that much.

It seems that she feels it too, her big brown eyes go wide and dark, her breathing turns a little shallow. What the hell?

"Kono?" His voice is low and he isn't sure of what's coming next but he has some ideas.

She shakes her head, like she wants to clear her mind but her eyes still a little glazed over when she meets his questioning gaze.

"Tomorrow." She rasps out the word.

"Okay." He agrees because he needs to cool down too. "Knock 'em dead."

"Good night, Steve." She turns and wills herself not to run but her steps are quicker than usual.

What the hell happened?

Fuck.

.

.

Kono wins the competition and the adrenalin is thrumming through her veins, a special kind of high but she can't relish it fully because she has a meeting in a few hours that makes her heart beat so hard she can feel it slamming against her ribcage.

It's insane, seriously crazy and too reckless even for her but she is still sneaking out of her own celebration and heads towards the beach to meet a complete stranger.

There's this strange tingling feeling at the base of her spine when she notices that he's already there, holding up two beer bottles with a lopsided smile.

"Congratulations!" Steve clinks his bottle against hers.

"Thank you." She says and wonders why he makes her so nervous.

"I think you owe me an autograph." He grins. "Maybe a picture, too."

"Sure." Kono grins back. "Where do you want me?"

Steve almost chokes on his beer because he has a few not so gentlemanly answers for that but he doesn't say them out loud, he just pulls out his phone, throws an arm around her shoulders and snaps a picture.

He doesn't really care about the outcome because the moment he touched the bare skin of her shoulders something just fucking leapt inside of him and he turns her towards him without thinking it through.

Their lips meet and the whole thing spirals out of hand fast because there's no slow build up just an explosion so huge it consumes them completely.

Her body arches towards his, pressing herself close and he tries to slow down, to let them think or stop but he can't.

He pants out her name and she looks at him with eyes almost black from want and everything is a blur after that.

"This is crazy." Kono laughs later when they are dressed again. "I don't even know your last name."

"McGarrett." He says and kisses her shoulder. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." She sighs when his mouth touches that incredibly sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I have a bed, you know." His voice is low and rough in her ear.

She'll regret this whole thing tomorrow, now she just wants him.

.

.

A month later Kono's phone pings signaling an incoming message.

'_I have sand everywhere. Reminds me of you. SM'_

She can't help the laugh and her skin heats up on instant. Damn this man to make her hot and bothered from hundreds of miles away.

And how does he know her number anyway? She didn't give it to him, she's sure of that. Then she remembers that he said that he's in the Navy and he hunts down terrorists or something like that so finding out her number couldn't be so hard after all.

'_Thanks for the reminder. Now I have to take a shower. Sadly, all alone. KK'_

She's smirking when she hits 'send' and she doesn't want to think about how much she misses him.

.

.

Kono's in Australia two months later and she thinks that this is it, she finally lost her mind because she's certain that Steve is standing just a few feet away from her.

But he's coming closer and the way his fingers tangle in her hair as he angles her face towards him is painfully real and she does something incredibly uncharacteristic when she jumps into his arms and she welcomes the hot press of his palm on her lower back as he steadies her body against him.

"I couldn't stay away." He breaths his confession against the skin of her neck when she pulls her mouth away from his for air.

It hits her like a hard fist in her face, this isn't about how hot he can make her, it's something alarmingly more and she can feel the fear slowly seeping into her bloodstream but she knows she's stuck when his teeth nips lightly at her collarbone and his body pressing tantalizingly against hers.

"How long?" She asks quietly.

"Six days."

Maybe it's enough.

.

.

"I shouldn't want you like this." Steve says out of the blue two days later.

They are lying on the bed, their sweat slicked skin cooling slowly as they are basking in the afterglow, at least that's what she tries to do but apparently he has other ideas.

Steve turns onto his side, eyes sweeping over her naked form and they are darkening again and he still can't believe how he just can't stop wanting her.

It's dangerous, he knows, he knew it from the moment he met her. He can't do commitment, he's too fucked up and ten kinds of broken already and the last thing he wants to do is to hurt her in any ways. Like dying on a mission because let's face it, it's a strong possibility in his profession.

But when she looks at him, her sable eyes full of warmth and want and her dimpled smile promises things he never thought he can have. She feels like home and it's scary because she's too close and it's too deep and this can end badly.

"Then don't do it." She offers an easy way out and his heart wrenches inside his chest.

"I don't think I can walk away." He can't believe he said that aloud.

Then she's moving, straddling his hips, pressing her soft hot skin against his and she's bending over his mouth with a small smile on her lips.

"Then don't do it." She whispers and kisses him.

.

.

When Steve learns about her accident he has to pull some serious strings to leave the base immediately but he is on the next plane and he tortures himself with the video of her going down and he'd never been this scared in his whole life before.

Kono lies in the hospital bed and everything feels broken around her. Her life, her dreams, her career and her body. The tears are hot and burning, like acid in her eyes; she feels helpless and very much alone.

.

.

She wakes up to the gentle touch of fingers against her face and her vision is still a little blurry but she recognizes his smell.

"What are you doing here?" She murmurs; her voice is thick with sleep.

He doesn't answer he just raises a brow at her in a way that means she's acting crazy again and he pulls a chair beside her bed, sits down and reaches for her hand.

"You scared me to death." He says simply but the look in his eyes tells her so much more, it tells her everything he just can't say out loud but it's okay, she understands him just fine.

"Now you know how I feel every time you go on a mission." She shots back.

.

.

"Marry me." Steve's face is dead serious like it's a delicate hostage situation and not a proposal.

It's three weeks after her accident and she can leave the hospital soon.

He kneels patiently before Kono, holding back his breath, waiting for her response.

"Have you lost your mind?" She whacks him with one of her crutches. "You don't even know me."

Well, it's not going as good as he expected it. Trust him to fell for a girl who doesn't give a shit about grand romantic gestures.

"I have the rest of my life to find out." Steve shrugs and flashes his most charming smile. "So?"

Later Kono will blame her pain medication, but now she just looks at him and she sees in his eyes that it's not a joke and her chest feels tight, and fuck, she's going to cry.

"Okay." She croaks out.

.

.

They get married three days later because apparently Steve knows people who knows people.

It's small and simple but it doesn't really matter because the only thing is important to them is that when they kiss it feels like home.


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **At first I just wanna say thank you for all the awesome reviews and the amount of alerts and favs. You guys are amazing and I hope the next chapters will meet your expectations too.

I felt the need to say a few words about Kono's age, since we don't have any legit info about it. **Tiana-P** and I had a lot of conversation about this and in the end we came to the conclusion that she's around 25 in the Pilot so she was around 22 when she met Steve in the Prologue. But this is not canon just our opinion.

There will be bits of conversations that actually happened in the show, so I claim no ownership on those.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Steve McGarrett, right?" A man says just a moment later the Governor leaves.<p>

"Do I know you?"

"You'd better. Chin Ho Kelly." The stranger introduces himself.

Great, Kono's beloved and overprotective cousin. This meeting shouldn't happen unsupervised.

"Chin Ho Kelly, I heard a lot about you." Steve extends his arm. "It's great to finally meet you."

"You too." Chin shakes his hand. "But I wish it was in better circumstances. I'm really sorry for your loss. Your father was a great man."

"You knew him?" Steve asks surprised.

"We worked together." Chin nods. "Taught me everything I know about wearing a badge. We stayed friends after the HPD let me go. I even brought Kono with me one time to meet him too."

Steve halts his steps and just stares silently at Chin for a few moments. He doesn't exactly know how to react. The regret, that he wasn't the one who brought Kono to meet his father, leaves a sour taste in his mouth but deep down he's grateful that his father didn't die without knowing that he found a great girl and finally settled down. Sort of, but it still counts, right?

"Thank you." He murmurs quietly and Chin nods back without a word as if he knew what he was thinking about.

.

.

Steve stands ramrod straight at the funeral, his jaw getting more and more stiff with every passing minute because he's been gritting his teeth hard for god knows how long. He's barely aware of his surroundings, too focused on killing Victor Hesse in his mind for the hundredth time, in the slowest and most painful way he knows.

Then suddenly he feels a soft touch on his hand, fingertips brushing tentatively against his like a quiet question, like she's asking permission to display some affection.

He shift his gaze towards Kono and he wishes that they didn't have to meet like this after spending months apart but it's water under the bridge now so he just takes her hand in his and tightens his fingers around hers and somehow he feels less tightly wound.

.

.

After everyone's gone, they are standing next to her car and he pulls her close and buries his face into her neck and for the first time in the last couple of days he feels at ease.

"I'm so sorry." Kono whispers.

"Thank you." Steve pulls back and looks into her eyes. "I wish I could spend more time with you but…"

"I know." Kono flashes a small, sad smile. "I understand."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear." He promises.

"Steve," her tone is chiding and she shakes her head. "Don't do this. I said that I understand and I really do."

"Promise me to be careful." His grip on her shoulder tightens a little. "Anton said that they did their homework but I hope they didn't find out about you. Just don't tell anyone you are my wife until this is over, okay?"

"Okay." She agrees and he sees in her eyes that she's worried but he doesn't know what to say to make it better.

"I have to go." He says apologetically.

Steve shift his other hand on her hip so his thumb is brushing over the spot where he knows her tattoo of the Hawaiian symbol of family is inked onto her skin under the thin fabric of her black dress. He has a matching one on the same place, they got them after their first anniversary because since they agreed on not to wear their wedding rings to avoid uncomfortable questions, they still wanted something that shows that they belong together.

He keeps rubbing little circles over it and this weird little habit makes him feel more grounded than anything else in the world.

"Come to my place after you finished." Kono kisses him goodbye. "You know the address."

Steve watches her drive away with a heavy heart.

.

.

When Chin said that he has the perfect guy in mind, Steve didn't expect this. Maybe it's some form of payback for asking about the money. Or marrying his cousin without asking for permission. Either way they definitely need to sit down and have a little talk about the fine line between work and private life if they want to work together in the future and he just hopes that Chin noticed how he didn't mention Kono in front of Danny. No need to upset the detective even more with their tangled family life.

He stands on the beach and he's glad that he has his shades on so neither Chin nor Danny can notice the way he looks at Kono while she rides the waves in her barely there bikini. Let's not talk about inappropriate surfing attire for a married woman.

"That's your cousin?" Danny asks disbelievingly.

"Choose your next words carefully." Chin warns him then turns towards Steve. "Both of you."

Good. So he caught on that Steve wants to keep a low profile on their marital status.

When Kono collides with another surfer and goes down, Steve can feel his whole body stiffen on instant. The images of her accident filling his mind and he holds his breath until she comes to the surface and starts to get out of the water.

"You sure that she's ready for this?" Steve turns to Chin because he doesn't like this whole idea, not even the tiniest bit. "She's got no street experience."

And trust his wife to make him eat his words when she walks up to the other surfer and lands a hard punch on his face.

When Kono notices Steve and Chin a huge smile breaks out on her face and walks up to them immediately. She hugs Chin then stands back and waits because she doesn't know the other guy and she promised Steve that she'll be careful.

"Kono, meet Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams." Her cousin says so she knows that she did the right thing but it doesn't feel less stupid to shake Steve's hand.

"Nice right cross." Steve drawls; she can't see his eyes from the shades but she knows that he's everything but amused.

"Nah, man." She grins at him. "That was a love tap."

Steve stifles his laugh at her comment but his merriment is short lived because Danny grips Kono's hand and shakes it a little too long for his liking. He makes a mental note to buy some less revealing swimwear for her at the first opportunity he has.

Seriously, that scrap of material some idiot named a bikini bottom sits so low on her hips that the top of her tattoo is peeking out and there's too much of her skin on the display and he's so not pleased with it.

Danny doesn't seem to mind it while he's still holding her hand and grinning like a fool and call Steve a control freak and paranoid for not telling the guy before that it's his fucking wife he's leering at but now Steve's a heartbeat away from throwing caution to the wind and stepping between them like a possessive asshole he's very much feeling like now when Chin, bless him, speaks up.

"That's good, brah."

"Sure." Danny finally pulls his hand back so Steve doesn't have to break it into little pieces.

Kono accepts his offer without thinking it through and he doesn't even have a word for how unenthusiastic he is about it.

.

.

When Kono opens the door of her apartment later that night and finds Steve on the other side she could easily tell that he's not amused.

"This is where you live?" He says without greeting. Peachy.

"I know it's small." She answers defensively.

"Small?" He raises a brow sarcastically. "I lived in bunks bigger than this."

"You don't have to stay, you know." She folds her arms across her chest.

"You don't either." His eyes sweep over the place and his expression darkens even more. "Pack your things, we are leaving."

"What?"

"That wasn't a request." Steve stands before her with his hands on his hips, glaring intensely at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She holds her ground. "But you are free to go."

"Kono." It sounds like more of plea than a warning.

"Steve?" She just can't let him win this game.

"We have to move in together eventually." He tries to reason.

"Are you asking?" Now she's the one who stands there with a raised brow.

"We are married for god's sake." Steve is getting louder which is never a good sign.

"It's nice of you to notice." She drawls.

"Listen…"

"No." Kono cuts him off. "You listen. I'm your wife, not one of your guys. Don't order me around."

"Okay, you are right. I'm sorry." Steve sighs. "Can you please pack your things so we can leave this place and move in together in my house?"

"After you meet my parents." Kono flashes a cheeky grin.

God, he just can't win with this woman.

.

.

Steve can't help but feeling anxious when Kono goes in to meet Sang Min and his hands ball into tight fists when the Snakehead touches her and he hopes that he gets a chance to punch him in the face for that. Several times.

"Okay, that's it, pull the plug." Danny throws his headphones down. "Let's get her out of there."

Maybe later, much later, Steve will find it funny that this is the first time he agrees with him.

"Relax," Chin, the voice of reason, saves them from doing something they'll regret later. "The kid can handle herself."

But then Sang Min orders her to take off her dress and Steve grits his teeth and maybe he's growling a little if Chin's sideway glance is any indication and he thinks that he's the biggest idiot in the world for letting her go in there.

He's out of the van before she even gives them the sign and swears loudly while he drives the truck through the wall. Overprotective, much? He doesn't think so.

"You are early." She grins at him. She's fucking kidding him, right? The nerve of this woman.

.

.

Kono picks him up from the hospital because his arm is in a sling and he can't drive.

"Are you okay?" She asks casually but the look in her eyes tells him that she's worried.

"I'm fine." He kisses her reassuringly. "Let's go home."

"Are you doing this a lot?" She asks when they are in the car.

"What?"

"Getting yourself almost killed." He notices that her fingers are almost white on the wheel from gripping it to tight.

"Says the girl who stripped to her underwear in front of a couple of bad guys to get the job done."

Kono laughs and her grip loosens a little. Steve watches her profile and he thinks that she's too good not to keep her on his team. They just have to learn to work together. Among many other things.


	3. Ohana

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for all the amazing feedback! I try to stick to the original plot as close as I can and not to make the characters too OCC, I hope I'm doing okay with it.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Steve dives into the water and starts to swim with long powerful strokes to burn out the uncomfortable frustration that thrums in his body.<p>

He hates fighting with Kono.

Okay they are not really fighting, more like heatedly arguing, but still. She just doesn't seem to understand that until Hesse's body is found he can't relax fully and she is too damn stubborn to realize that he's only worried about her safety.

On the other hand he can understand that she wants him to go to her graduation where he can finally meet her parents. It's not that he doesn't want to, he does, really, but Kono is like related to the whole island and you just can't keep low profile after that.

He knew it won't be easy, living together, but he's trying and the funny thing is that he doesn't mind that her stuff is scattered all around the house at all because every day when he wakes up, she's the first thing he sees.

He gets out of the water and pads into the house and he knows that she's gonna be pissed because of the sand and the water but he already has some ideas of making up to her, preferably in the shower.

He calls her name but she doesn't answer. He combs his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh; he hoped the he imagined the slamming of the front door earlier.

Fuck.

.

.

Kono is already pissed at Steve so when Chin says that it's not a good idea for him to come to her graduation dinner she is ready to explode.

She doesn't care much about the whole ceremony but if she's attending it she wants the two most important men of her life to be fucking there. Is it too much to ask?

"The reason why I became a cop…" She trails off because she feels the burning in her eyes and the last thing she wants is to burst out into angry tears in the middle of the crime scene.

"A ceremony doesn't make you a cop. Doing the job does."

"I want you there." She snaps back angrily and she knows that this isn't the best place for this conversation but she had enough of their bullshit.

"What about Steve?" Chin pins her down with a pointed look. "Is he going?"

Her silence is enough of an answer.

.

.

When Steve assigns Kono to stay close the Natalie and the kid he feels a little relieved that she finally looks him in the eye. He wants to talk about this morning and how he doesn't appreciate when she leaves without a fucking word but Danny is standing beside him so he just can't do that.

He doesn't know how much longer they can get away with not telling him the truth but Danny is so tightly wound and he's after a very bitter divorce so Steve thinks that he wouldn't take it too well. And it's definitely an understatement.

"Hey listen." Danny speaks up when Kono turns to leave. "Give us a couple of hours to run down some leads then we will relieve you. I promise, you won't miss your graduation."

Steve stiffens when Danny mentions the graduation. Thank you so much for bringing it up, man.

"It's cool, brah." Kono flashes a wry smile and she's back at ignoring Steve again.

See? That's why he never tells the guy anything.

.

.

She's been cut, beaten and nearly drowned but she feels nothing but relief when she sees Steve's name on her phone's display.

"It's my boss." Kono says and she really wants to add 'and my overprotective husband' but she knows better than that. "If I don't answer he'll know that something is wrong."

She has to think fast because Natalie is pressing the phone against her ear.

"Steve." _Come on, please notice that I'm not calling you boss._

"Kono, am I on speaker?"

"No."

"Natalie is working with the serbs. We are on the way to the house, where are you?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Her light tone is so forced it hurts her own ears.

"Copy that." She hears the changing in his tone.

She keeps talking as long as she can and she makes a promise that she'll never part ways with him while they are still angry at each other.

.

.

Steve lets out a breath he's been holding for god knows how long when he looks through the window and notices Kono. Her face looks bruised and he needs to restrain himself not to barge into the building with guns blazing. He's sure that Danny would have a field day with that too.

He signals her that he's going to arrive from above and he doesn't miss her lopsided smile. At least she's not mad at him anymore.

When the building explodes he makes sure to cover her body with his as much as he can.

"You okay?" He presses his palm against her back.

"Yeah." She pants out.

"Good." He nods and he's on his feet the next moment to point his gun at Zankovic.

.

.

Kono is looking at the mirror and sighs heavily. She read somewhere that this year's color is purple but she doesn't think it counts when it comes to bruises. It doesn't matter anyway, she already missed her graduation so she zips up the garment bag and she just wants to go home and sleep.

She halts her steps in total surprise when she notices the guys standing there in their uniforms. Her breath catches and her chest feels too tight with emotion and fuck, she's definitely going to cry.

Steve steps forward and holds out a wooden box.

"Go ahead." He says all serious.

"Kel Tec 9mm." She says with a warm smile. "Very nice."

She looks up at him and she hopes he can see it in her eyes how much she loves him for this.

"I'm sorry you were put into danger today." He says sincerely. "We care about each other like a family, so please know we'll always do everything we can to protect you."

She catches the underlying meaning too, and she's amazed how he can wrap the things he just can't say out loud into those words.

Her eyes sweeps over them and the sight they make fills her with warmth and she'd never trade getting to her graduation ceremony in time for being one of this team.

.

.

Kono is on him the second the front door closes behind them. She pushes him against it and starts to work on his buttons impatiently while she kisses him hotly.

"What's gotten into you?" He asks a little breathlessly when she pulls her mouth away.

"I like your uniform." She explains, her lips brushing against his collarbone and he can't help the moan when her fingers disappear into his pants.

"That's all?" He grins smugly.

"You gave me a gun." She says it like it's a perfectly normal thing that guns make girls hot and bothered.

Well, who is he to complain?

"I guess you are not mad at me anymore." He wonders while he helps her out of her top.

"Stop talking." She orders and bites his neck.

He picks her up and brings her to their bedroom. She's right. They can talk later.


	4. Malama Ka 'Aina

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** I know, I must be very boring with these A/Ns of me, saying thank you all the time but seriously, you guys are so amazing and I really appreciate all of your feedbacks!

Oh, did you see the H5-0 Ohana Favorite Awards on LJ? If you didn't then go check it out and nominate your favorite stories!

Also I owe a special shout-out to my partner in crime, the lovely **Tiana-P** without whom I wouldn't update this fast and she's always there to send me a few encouraging words. Thank you, bb!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Steve tries to concentrate on the game but his eyes keep wandering back towards Kono and you can't really blame him because his wife dressed in tiny jeans shorts and a tight red tanktop is quite a sight. He earns a disapproving glare from Chin for staring overtly at her legs.<p>

"Oh, how'd you miss that facemask call, ref?" Kono starts shouting and she's out of her seat on instant. "He only tried to gouge the kid's eyes out! You suck!"

He looks at her with amazement and he's not going to lie, he's totally turned on right now but he doesn't even dare to touch her when Chin is around. He has a fucking shotgun, okay?

"I'm glad she's on our team." Steve says to distract himself from his super hot wife.

"No, she's just getting warmed up." Chin replies and Steve wants to make a comment about how he knows everything about Kono and getting her warmed up but he quickly decides that it's maybe not the best idea. You know, shotgun and stuff.

Fortunately Danny and Grace arrive and the little girl sits down beside Kono and as he watches them interact he wonders when would be the best time to talk about kids with her.

.

.

They wait for Danny to wrap up his conversation, meaning heated argument, with Rachel and he catches Kono's eyeroll.

"What?" He asks.

"I promise I won't be this crazy after a divorce." She answers seriously.

"Divorce?" Steve raises an unamused brow at her. She's kidding him, right? "We are not getting a divorce. Ever."

"Is that so?" She's laughing at him openly now.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily." He promises darkly.

"Good." She nods with a smile.

Danny halts next to them after he puts down his phone.

"Can't wait to meet your ex." Steve says, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Yeah, the two of you can plan my demise." Danny deadpans and Kono has to turn away to hide her laughter.

.

.

"So, I heard that you threw that Joey guy into a shark cage." Kono grins at him while they are driving home later that night.

"Danny seriously needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Steve grouses. "Did he tell that he smashed his phone on the wheel while he was driving?"

"What are you two? Five?" Kono snorts. "By the way you are cute when you are tattling."

"Tattling? Seriously?"

"Come on, Steve." She laughs and shakes her head. "You can't compare breaking a phone to hanging people off rooftops and throwing them into shark cages."

"Why not? He was driving while he did it. It was reckless, admit it. I could have died."

"You know what? Never mind." Kono sighs. "Just make sure that Danny never tell these stories to our kids."

"Our kids, huh?" Steve asks teasingly but when he turns towards her he sees nothing but pure panic on her face.

"Um…" That's all she manages to say while she looks out the window. "I think you missed our turn."

He's sure that he didn't but he can recognize a dismissal when he sees one.

.

.

When Steve stops the silver Ferrari at the red light next to the car full of bikini clad girls he flashes an evil smile at Danny's direction.

"Detour." Danny gives him a pleading look. "I beg of you."

"So you can tell Kono that too?" Steve asks with a smirk.

"What Kono has to do with this?" Danny asks confused. "You didn't hear me? I said, I beg of you."

"I heard you loud and clear, man." Steve answers and accelerates gleefully.

"What are you doing?" Danny complains loudly. "Turn around! Turn around!"

.

.

When Steve catches the sight of Kono in that red 'dress', which is in his opinion, looks like a very short robe instead of an actual dress, he halts his steps and swears quietly under his breath. He seriously needs to stop sending her into undercover missions or there's a good chance that he might die from high blood pressure soon.

"How come I look like a waiter and you look like James Bond?" Danny wonders, clearly offended.

"I don't know. He doesn't know what he's talking about." He offers absent mindedly, his eyes still focused on Kono.

He hopes that she brings that dress home with her but he can't help the anxious feeling at the pit of his stomach as his gaze follows her on her way towards Salvo.

.

.

When she sneaks down the stairs she nearly collides with Danny. He looks at her for a moment then his eyes lights up and she doesn't like it at all.

"Come on." He says and pulls her after him towards the pool. "I have an idea."

Kono has no time to protest because the next moment his mouth is on hers and his arms around her waist.

Her instincts kick in and she tenses up and her first thought is to push him away and punch him in the face but then she remembers that maybe this is their only chance to save Sid so she wills herself to relax.

Danny is a little too eager and her grip on his hair tightens warningly when he tries to slip some tongue in the equation. He backs off immediately and takes a small step back.

"Oh, oh, hey." He says to the approaching men. "Guys, I'm really sorry. We don't want any trouble."

Talking about trouble, Kono thinks, where the hell is Steve?

.

.

Steve can't believe his eyes. He's hiding behind the plants at the other end of the pool waiting for Danny to show up and when he finally does Steve needs to gather all of his self control not to shoot him.

Danny is kissing and touching Kono and the way his hands are sliding down her body makes Steve's blood boil. In that moment he doesn't care about that Danny has no idea that Kono is his wife; no one can touch her and walk away in one piece.

All of his previous thoughts about her dress leave his mind and he just wants to set that sinful piece of red silk on fire, preferably while it's wrapped around Danny.

He sees the movement from the corner of his eyes and that's all it takes for him to snap back into his task force mode, he can deal with Danny later.

"Hey." He shouts at the men to catch their attention and if he feels some dark satisfaction when he shoots them it's totally not his fault.

.

.

Steve waits for Kono in the HQ parking lot and walks up to her when she steps out of the police car still dressed in that fucking robe.

"Get in the car." His voice is rough and his tone leaves no room for argument. "I'll be there in a minute."

He finds Danny next to his car and he reminds himself that it maybe not the best idea to kill his partner in front of the HPD so he just pins him against the Camaro's door with enough force to get Danny's attention.

"Hey, wo wo wo…what's wrong with you?" Danny asks surprised.

"Listen, I know it's not your fault and that you didn't know but I'd really appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself from now on." His fingers tighten on Danny's shoulder. "I really don't like it when someone touches my wife."

Danny's eyes go impossibly wide, his brows almost disappearing into his hairline and he opens his mouth a few times but for the first time since Steve met him, he seems loss of words.

"I'm sorry, what?" Danny finally finds his voice and he shrugs Steve's arm off. "What did you say?"

"You heard me right." He folds his arms across his chest.

"Are you insane?" Danny is shouting now while flailing his arms around. "Like, completely out of your fucking mind? How…When…I mean we've been working together for how long? Three weeks? How could you? Wait? Is she pregnant? Oh my God, you knocked her up, right? I can't believe this!"

"Hold on, slow down." Steve interrupts because he's not in the mood for this temper tantrum. "She's not pregnant. At least for now. We've been married for three years and I'm sorry that we didn't tell you about it. Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Three years?" Danny looks like he's ready to strangle himself with his own tie. "Years? As in not weeks? You want me to believe that Kono's been married to you for three years. You know what? I refuse to work with you until you go through a psych eval."

"Whatever you say." Steve shrugs and starts to walk away. "You can ask her. Tomorrow."

"If this is your idea of joking then you are so not funny." Danny shouts after him.

Steve shakes his head with a deep sigh. _The only easy day_, he thinks while he opens the car's door.

.

.

They spend the whole ride home in tension filled silence. Steve tries hard not to be mad at her, he knows that the whole distraction thing wasn't her idea but if he opens his mouth he's sure that they are going to end up arguing.

He spins the car into the driveway and kills the engine. He catches up to her in a few quick steps and he hold onto his self control until the door is closed behind them.

He presses her against the wall, his hands impatiently pull at the tie around her waist and he can't get her out of that dress quick enough. He crashes his mouth against hers and kisses her hard and demanding, not letting her to take over control. She goes pliant in his arms, pressing her body against his and lifting her leg to help him to get rid over her underwear. He makes a quick work on his pants while she tears at his shirt and sends the button flying all over the place. He lifts her up and pushes into her and he can't help but feeling smug at the desperate little sounds she makes and he feels her nails scratching down his back while her legs tightens around his waist and all coherent thought leaves his mind, nothing is left just the way she feels around him and the loud chanting in his head. _Mine, mine, mine…_

.

.

"I like that, Five-O." Kono smiles up at him.

Steve looks at her and he feels like a sappy idiot because god, he loves this woman so much and he really needs to tell her sometime that he feels at home beside her.

"Of course you like it, Mrs. McGarrett." Danny drawls.

"Don't push your luck, Danny." Kono throws him a nasty glare.

"Don't think that you two are off the hook." He points his finger at her then at Steve.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kono mumbles with her mouth full of popcorn.

Steve just shrugs because seriously, how much worse Danny can get?


	5. Lanakila

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I wanna say thank you for all your responses to the last chapter. You are all amazing!

I finally found out who is the mastermind behind this story's idea, it's **FrancescaBoscorelli **(or **camelotlady** on tumblr) so I owe her a big thanks too!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Kono wakes up when Steve presses a warm kiss on her neck and sighs contently into her pillow.<p>

"Morning." She murmurs still half asleep but she gradually becomes more awake as his mouth starts to wander on her naked back.

"Morning." His hot breath hits her skin and she can't suppress her shiver.

Kono flips over to distract him because they really don't have time for this but he doesn't seem to care, he just carries on with his plan.

His hands are trailing up her sides, thumbs ghosting over the sensitive skin of the underside of her breasts and he swirls his tongue around her navel so tantalizingly, she almost gives in.

"Coffee." She groans out while her grip on his hair tightens. "We have no time for this."

Steve pulls away reluctantly and scowls at her.

"What?" Kono asks defensively. "You need to get to the airport in time. You didn't forget about your sister, did you?"

"No, I didn't." He answers gruffly and gets out of the bed. "I just wanted a nice and quiet morning. This could have been easily our last for a while. Who knows how long she'll be staying."

"Steve." Kono chides him. "She is your sister."

"That doesn't mean she's not trouble."

"Want me to…um, stay at my place for a while?" Kono sits up on the bed and fiddles with her hands on her lap. "Just until you two get used to each other again."

"Oh, no." Steve shakes his head. "You are not going anywhere. You are going to stay here and suffer with me."

"You are such a child sometimes." Kono laughs and heads towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

She doesn't understand why Steve is so tense about this visit; she's very excited to finally meet Mary Ann. If she's anything like his brother they are going to get along perfectly fine.

.

.

Steve is looking at Mary Ann and he has to admit that she's right. Sort of. It could have been nice to see her and their dad from time to time. Acting like a real family for a weekend or two.

He knows that it's his fault too, he didn't try hard enough, and he was always busy with something else. Maybe if he had been there more for her, she wouldn't be this messed up like she's right now.

He feels guilty but he knows that it's not something he can fix with a few words.

The ringing of his phone saves him to make a total asshole of himself.

.

.

Danny has a fucking cane and Steve has to stifle a laugh because now his partner completely looks like a grumpy old man.

"What happened to you?" He asks, finally concerned.

"Oh, I blame you." Danny starts complaining on instant. "I tore my ACL somewhere in the last few weeks, all the fun we've been having together."

"All right." Steve scoffs. "Well, once you are done bitching about your boo-boo, I'd love to know what's going on here."

"Seriously?" Danny gestures with his free hand. "That's all you have to say? I'm crippled because of your extreme ways of getting the job done. I wonder how Kono survived this long beside you. I have a high suspicion now that she didn't blow out her knee while surfing. You threw her out of a moving car, right? Or went to parachuting as a romantic date or oh, wait, you two just got too freaky in bed, didn't you?"

"You want to get into a wheelchair, Danny?" Steve glares at him.

"So, we got an escaped prisoner and three dead guards." Danny changes the subject quickly because Steve is apparently still a little trigger-happy when it comes to Kono and Danny is in enough pain already for a lifetime.

.

.

Kono drives towards the Kaka'ako Beach Park silently and she sees from the corner of her eye that Chin is watching her.

"What?"

"How are you doing these days, cuz?" Chin asks levelly.

"Fine?" Kono glances at him questioningly for a moment. "Why?"

"I heard that you finally brought Steve home." He says with a neutral expression.

"Oh." Kono accelerates a little. She doesn't really want to talk about that.

"Well?" Chin raises a brow.

"It went…fine." Kono shrugs.

"You are not exactly convincing, you know that, right?"

"What do you want me to say?" Kono snaps suddenly. "It wasn't bad. But I didn't expect them to be enthusiastic either. They had to wait three years to meet him and you know them. As I said, it went _fine_."

Except the first half an hour when her dad and Steve had a ten minutes long staring match, she still doesn't know who won, and her mother kept complaining about why it took three years for them to finally move in together.

It's a good thing that both of them were trained for hostage situations.

"Okay. I believe you." Chin nods eventually. "You can slow down the car now."

Kono just grins at him evilly.

.

.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Steve grins and he's aware of Chin amused look. "Next leave, beers on me. Okay?"

"Oh, you are not getting off that easy." Catherine laughs before ending the call.

"You got her to use a military recon satellite and then you made a date?" Chin asks disbelievingly.

"I'm a multitasker." Steve shrugs with a smug smile.

"So you really made a date with a woman who isn't my cousin?" Chin doesn't look amused anymore.

"What?" Steve snaps his head towards him. "God, no. It's not like that. She's just a friend."

"A friend?" He doesn't sound convinced.

Fuck.

Let's not talk about how awkward this is.

"Yeah, a friend. Kono knows her too. Actually, she gets along better with Cath than me."

Chin looks at him silently for a few, very long minutes and Steve can't tell that he's plotting his murder or he just thinks that he and Kono are totally crazy. Or you know, both.

.

.

"Steve, wait." Kono catches up with him in the parking lot.

"Something's wrong?" He looks at her and suddenly realizes that he'd barely seen her today.

"No." She shakes her head. "I…um, I know it's not my place to say but don't go too hard on her, okay?"

"Okay." Steve smiles at her because she doesn't even met his sister but she already treats Mare like family.

"It's just, you know, it must be hard for her to be here after all this time." She rises on her tiptoes and gives him a firm kiss. "Play nice and I'll cook some dinner."

"Deal." He grins and hugs her close for moment.

.

.

"What's that?" Mary Ann asks.

"Lunch." Steve flashes a lopsided smile.

He silently thanks Kono that little nudge in the right direction when Mary lets out a small laugh.

Maybe they aren't fucked beyond repair and there's still some hope that they can fix them.

They sit down next to their father's grave, a very unorthodox place to have a picnic if you ask him but they have to start somewhere.

"Oh, did I mention that I got married?" He says casually.

"What?" Her shriek echoes through the cemetery.


	6. Nalowale

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **As always, thank you for the amazing feedback!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>The truth is that Kono is everything but a morning person. She gets up early every day because either she has work or she just wants to catch some good waves and avoid the tourists but that doesn't mean she likes it, so when she hears the alarm going off on the bedside table she seriously considers shooting the damn thing. Repeatedly.<p>

She feels the movement beside her as Steve reaches out to turn the offending device off but he's back at lying halfway on top of her the next moment.

"Morning." Steve says in a raspy voice and brushes her hair away from her neck to replace it with his warm mouth.

She just grunts and furrows her face deeper into the pillow.

"How was last night?" He asks. "You came home very late. And a little drunk. Not that I minded the way you woke me up."

Kono can hear the smugness in his voice and she just groans in response because why does he have to be so talkative in the morning while he barely says two words throughout the day?

"It was good." She mumbles finally and shifts onto her side to face him. "Your sister is so much fun."

"How much fun are we talking about here?" His grip tightens slightly on her hip.

"A couple of shots, a little dancing, some beer." Kono lists with a shrug. "You know the usual girl bonding stuff."

"So I don't have to hunt down anyone and break some of their bones, right?"

"Nah." She smiles and presses herself closer to his body.

"You know, we, uh, both have the day off today." He leans close and his voice gets low and seductive. "We could have breakfast on the beach."

"Or…" She suggests with a mischievous glint in her eyes and her hands disappear under the covers.

"Yeah, that's a good plan too." He agrees a little breathlessly.

He pushes her onto her back and he is on top of her in a heartbeat with his lips trailing kisses down her neck.

"I think I'm vibrating." Kono pants out.

Steve pulls back and looks at her with a smug grin on his face before he leans down to kiss her again. The arrogant asshole.

"No," she pushes him away and slaps him on the shoulder. "I'm actually vibrating. Did you leave your phone in the bed again?"

Of course he did and she finds it under the pillow and she frowns at the name on the display.

Governor Jameson.

"There goes our day off." She huffs.

.

.

Steve said that he had to go to the morgue with Danny so she has almost an hour before she is needed in the HQ. She pads towards the bathroom and wonders if Mary's still asleep. Maybe they could have breakfast together. She's thinking about making pancakes when she opens the bathroom's door and almost bumps into Mary.

"Oh, sorry." Kono says.

"Hey, good morning." Mary smiles.

God, is this a McGarrett thing? Being awfully chipper in the morning?

"Hey," Kono smiles back. "I was just thinking about making breakfast."

"Oh, pancakes!" Mary's face brightens.

"How did you know?"

"Steve told me that you make killer pancakes."

Twenty minutes later they are sitting at the table, eating in a comfortable silence.

"So, big night last night, hmm?" Mary says suddenly. "I'm glad you took my advice."

"Um…what?" Kono looks at her confused.

"Old house. Thin walls." Mary grins lewdly.

"Oh, God." Kono drops her fork.

"Yeah, you said that a lot."

"This is so embarrassing." Kono buries her face into her hands. "I'm sorry; I forgot that you are here."

"Don't sweat it." Mary shrugs and takes a bite of her pancake. "I can handle it if the result is going to be a little niece or nephew."

"What?" Kono nearly chokes on her food.

"You don't remember?" Mary stares at her. "Last night we agreed on that it's time to…uh, expand the family."

"Oh, my God." Kono jumps out of her seat. "I, um…I need to go. Let's talk about this later, okay? And please don't mention it to Steve."

Kono rushes into the bedroom and throws some clothes on. Now she clearly remembers coming home last night and jumping Steve's bones with a cheery, let's make a baby.

Fuck.

.

.

When Steve and Danny leave the HQ, Chin turns towards her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure." Kono shrugs. "Why?"

"You visible tensed up when Steve came in." Chin explains. "Did you have a fight or something?"

"No." She shakes her head. "No, we are good."

"If you say so." Chin nods but keeps staring at her.

"Is there something else?"

"Yeah, do you, uh, know a woman named Catherine Rollins?" He asks and he looks a little uncomfortable.

"Cath? Sure. Why?"

"I just heard when Steve made a date with her and…" Chin trails off while averting his gaze.

"And you what?" She snaps, feeling angry. "You thought that he's cheating on me or what?"

"I don't know."

"Catherine is an old friend of Steve's" She crosses her arms over her chest. "And she's mine too. You know it's funny that you trust him with your life but you don't trust him to treat me right."

"I'm sorry." Chin says apologetically.

She glares at him silently before turning her attention back to the screen.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

.

.

"Looks like this place has got eyes on you." Danny says and nods towards the two girls.

"Would you focus, please?" Steve gives him a resentful look. "Just once. Just focus."

"Wait a minute." Danny interrupts him. "Let me ask you a question. Two very attractive ladies are eye-humping you, uh, respectfully and what? Nothing? I mean, what, should I check for a pulse? You alive? Hello."

"Let me remind you that I'm married. Happily. To a very attractive woman." Steve grouses because it seems like that Danny likes to forget that not so minor detail.

"That doesn't mean that you can't look." Danny gestures wildly with his hand. "It's just scary that you don't respond to any woman who isn't Kono. You sure that you are not a machine?"

Steve just grins and pushes himself away from the bar.

"What is that?" Danny is a step behind him. "What is that smile?"

"What smile?"

"That stupid smile. What is it with you today?" Danny presses the issue.

"You are imagining things." Steve tries to end this conversation.

"No, I'm not. Wait, is this about Kono? She was extra nice to you or what?"

Steve stops immediately and turns towards him with a hard glare.

"Look, I'm not flirting with anyone because I don't want to. I have a wife and I'm going to be a father in the near future, so please tell me why would I flirt with them?"

"Wo wo wo…wait a minute? Father? Is she? You were smiling about that?"

"No, she's not. But we are working on it from now on."

"This is a terrible idea." Danny mutters but he can't continue because Steve finally spots their guy.

.

.

"I don't like this." Steve leans against the lockers while Kono is changing her clothes.

"You don't have to." She shoots back and pulls the tight top over her head.

Steve grits his teeth because those sparkly hot pants barely cover her ass and he's torn between being turned on and feeling anxious.

"Maybe we could try something else." He says.

"This is our only chance and you know it." Kono turns around and fixes him with a glare. "Stop being a control freak."

"I'm not a control freak."

"Yes, you are." She puts on her heels and walks up to him. "I'm your team mate and not your wife at the moment. Are we clear, boss?"

"I hate it when you call me that." Steve sighs and pulls her close for a kiss. "Just be careful okay?"

.

.

"What?" Kono looks after them confused. "It's not like it's the dog's fault."

She hugs the trembling ball of fur closer to her body and wonders if Steve's would let her keep it.

"No." He says when she walks up to him.

"I didn't even say a thing."

"I know you." He stares at the dog. "You can't keep it."

"Why?"

"Come on, Kono. It's more like a ferret than an actual dog."

"But…"

"No." Steve says with finality and gets into his car.

.

.

"You know, you call Catherine awfully lot for a married guy." Danny says after Steve puts down his phone.

"I needed help." Steve glares at him. "And she's a _friend_."

"For whom you cook." Danny points out. "What does Kono say about this?"

"She usually makes some dessert."

"What?"

.

.

They are sitting around the table on the lanai the next evening with Chin and Danny when Catherine shows up.

"Guys, meet Lieutenant Catherine Rollins." Steve introduces her. "She's an old friend of mine from the Navy."

"Cath!" Kono jumps from her seat and hugs her.

"How do you exactly know each other?" Danny asks curiously.

"We met at Coronado. Steve couldn't make it back for our second anniversary so he asked Cath to supervise."

"Supervise what?" Chin raises a brow.

"Steve arranged a training session with the sailors as a gift." Kono explains and flashes a bright smile at her husband.

"You two are so past the line of normality that you can't even see it anymore." Danny drawls. "I highly recommend to re-think that whole having kids question in the near future."

"What?" The four of them shout in unison.


	7. Koʻolauloa

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs. You guys are awesome and all I wanna do is write for you in every free minute I have.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Steve is in the shower when he hears Kono calling his name.<p>

"Shower!" He shouts back and a few minutes later he can hear the opening of the bathroom's door.

He turns off the water and pulls the curtain aside just to find himself face to face with his very pissed off wife.

Oh, shit.

"What the hell is that?" Kono lifts up the small bag and swings it a little for emphasis.

"It's, uh, a gift?" Steve says tentatively. "For today."

"A gift?" Kono's voice is full of venom. "More like a chastity belt."

"Come on, Kono. It's in your favorite color. You'd look amazing in it." He defends his gift while he wraps a towel around his waist.

"It's a fucking _tankini_!" Kono cries with exasperation and throws the bag at his head. "You are out of your mind if you think that I'm going to wear that."

Steve tries to come up with something that at least remotely intelligent but she's already storming out of the bathroom.

He puts on some clothes and starts to search for her. He finds her standing on the lanai with her back turned towards him.

"Hey," Steve steps closer, hugging her from behind. "I'm sorry."

"I hate it when you do that." Kono murmurs quietly.

"Do what?"

"When you act like a jealous asshole." She shrugs. "Like you don't trust me."

"I trust you. I just hate how all the men leering at you when you are surfing." He grumbles. "You are mine."

"Yours, huh?" She turns around in his embrace. "Possessive much, Commander?"

Steve doesn't answer just pulls her in for a heated kiss while his hand shifts on her hip, his thumb sliding under the waistband of her shorts and brushes against her tattoo.

Maybe they should move back into the house because he doesn't want to scandalize the neighborhood but when she starts to unbutton his pants with that wanton glint in her eyes he suddenly doesn't give a fuck about their surrounding.

.

.

Steve stands beside Danny and Chin as they are watching the surfers.

"Kono looks really nice." Danny says and glances at Steve. "This color suits her well."

"Would you just shut up, please?" Steve glares at him.

"I assume she didn't like your present." Danny's tone is definitely gloating.

"No." Steve grunts.

"See? I told you that it was a bad idea." Danny makes a wild hand gesture. "And seriously? If you don't want people to look at her you have to wrap her in a chador or you know, lock her up in a tower."

"Thank you for your insight, Danny." Steve drawls.

"You're welcome."

Chin sighs and shakes his head but he can't interfere because Ian Adams is off his board and he hears Kono screaming her mentor's name.

.

.

"Kono, wait!" Steve catches up to her as she leaves the crime scene.

"Yeah?" She doesn't turn around.

"C'mere." He says gently and hugs her close. "I'm sorry; I know how much he meant to you."

Kono buries her face into his shirt and lets out a broken sob.

"You sure you want to do this?" Steve asks while he rubs her back in a calming fashion.

"I am." She pulls back and wipes away her tears. "Let's go."

Steve stares after her for a moment and he's not convinced at all.

.

.

"The M.E. said the angle of entry was about 30 degrees." Steve hears Kono's voice.

He turns towards her and his heart clenches inside of his chest. She looks worn out and very sad. He shouldn't let her go to the morgue alone.

"Cuz, I didn't see you there." Chin says.

"Hey, Kono, listen, why don't you sit this one out?" Steve tries again. "Just take the day."

"No, I'm fine." She answers stubbornly.

"Cuz, take the day." Chin steps towards her when he sees that she's not going to listen to Steve.

"You know that I can't do that." Kono shakes her head.

"Part of doing this job is knowing when you're not the one to do the job." Chin reasons.

She looks less determined but she still doesn't move so Steve walks up to her. He sneaks his fingers into her hair and angles her face towards him.

"Please." He whispers and presses his forehead against hers.

"Okay." She nods finally. "See you at home."

Steve watches her walk toward her office with a heavy sigh.

.

.

"Hey," Danny enters her office. "What are you doing here? Your hubby told you to beat it, huh? Look, I really don't want to see that face he makes when we won't do what he tells us to do. I call it his 'constipated look'."

"I know." Kono lets out a small laugh.

"Don't be mad at them." Danny steps closer. "They just worry about you. A little too much if you ask me."

"Tell me about it." Kono sighs.

"Look, why don't you just go home and do something relaxing? Like light Steve's gift on fire?"

"You knew?"

"Of course, and in my defense, I told him that it's a bad idea."

Kono just scoffs and she keeps staring at her desk.

"Hey, you cannot blame yourself, okay?"

"Okay." Kono looks up and Danny sees the tears in her eyes. "I just felt helpless out there."

Danny wonders what he can actually say to make her feel better but he draws a blank on it so he tries to remember where he put that box of matches.

.

.

Her phone rings and she sees Steve's name on the display.

"Where the hell are you?" he says gruffly without a greeting.

"Kawela Bay." She answers. "I just had to get away for a while."

"Are you alone?" His voice drops and why does it feel like an interrogation?

"No, I'm with Ben."

"Ben Bass?" She's certain that he pretty much growled that out.

"Yeah, why?"

"When are you coming home?" Steve's voice is hard and she knows that if she doesn't choose her words carefully he'll be up there as fast as he can in all his homicidal glory.

"Soon."

"Could you be a little more specific, please?" His forced politeness makes her cringe.

"Two hours."

"Good." He grunts and ends the call.

Kono just stares at her phone disbelievingly. What the hell is his problem?

"Come on, I want to show you something." Ben suddenly appears and holds out a hand to her.

She should have known that this was a bad idea and did he actually mean what she thinks he meant with that line? She pretty much freezes in shock and this whole trip isn't going so well at all, especially when Ben starts to lean close and she barely has time to pull away.

"I'm married." She blurts out and takes a step back. "I'm sorry."

God, this is embarrassing.

"Married?" Ben looks at her confused. "But you don't wear a ring."

"It doesn't mean that I'm not." Kono presses her palm against her forehead. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

She knows that it's so wrong but when the shouting starts she feels thankful for the interruption.

.

.

When she arrives at the HQ she finds Steve there waiting for her. His face is clear of any emotion but she can see in his eyes that he's worried and angry and fuck, she's in big trouble.

"No. Let me." She interrupts Steve when he says that he and Danny will go and talk to Ben. "If Ben is a suspect, I need to be the one who tell him."

"Why?" Steve crosses his arms across his chest, glaring intently at her.

"Because he's an old friend of mine." Kono looks back at him unblinkingly.

"A friend, huh?" He almost spats the word, friend and Kono has to stifle the urge to punch him.

"Yeah, a friend like _Cath_." Kono drawls.

"Is this going to turn into domestic violence?" Danny chimes in. "Should I call the HPD?"

"All right." Steve nods. "Do it."

Then he turns towards Chin and doesn't spare her another glance.

Fantastic.

.

.

"Brah we never do nothing." Levi says cuffed to the jeep.

"You didn't?" Danny drawls skeptically.

"Where did you get the doughnut?" Steve asks.

"My girlfriend got a little rough last night." Levi answers.

"That wasn't your girlfriend, that was our partner and you are lucky you made it out of that beach village with only a mark."

"And she's actually his girlfriend." Danny points at Steve. "And you are lucky that she wasn't hurt."

"She is my wife to be precise." Steve corrects him.

Levi definitely looks less confident now but Diego is still defiant as hell, well at least until Kawika arrives.

.

.

When Kono arrives home after Ian's funeral she finds Steve sitting on the couch watching a game with his legs propped up on the coffee table and a beer in his hand.

"Hey," She says tentatively as she slowly approaches him.

"Hey," He stares at her for a long moment before holding his hand out. "Come here."

She crawls into his lap and burrows her face into his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly.

"I am now." She whispers and presses a soft kiss onto his neck. "I'm home."

She falls asleep on instant and Steve tilts his head back, closing his eyes.

"Me too." He murmurs under his breath.


	8. Hoʻapono

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs. You guys are awesome and you make my cold little heart all fuzzy and warm.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"I don't want kids." Kono blurts out suddenly while they are having breakfast on the lanai.<p>

Steve goes alarmingly still and she watches, horrified, how all the emotions clear off his face in a heartbeat.

Fuck. Shit. Damn.

That's so not how she planned this conversation. Yes, she rehearsed it a million times in her head since that team bonding barbecue evening. All she wanted to say that it's too soon for them to have kids. Sure, they've been married for years but they just started to live in the same place permanently and they have so much to learn about being together 24/7.

And of course there's the issue of Five-0 and her being freshly out of the Academy. She knows how protective Steve is of her and she couldn't dare to imagine how he would act if she was pregnant but she has a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't see a crime scene for a very long time.

She loves her job, she loves Steve and yeah, she wants to have kids with him but not now. Maybe in a year or two.

So this is all the things she wanted to say to him but nothing just that horrible half sentence came out somehow and before she could say anything else Steve is pushing himself up and leaves the lanai with a heartbreakingly blank expression.

"Fuck." Kono mutters under her breath and gets up to follow him. "Steve, wait!"

She finds him in the bedroom and he's pulling a shirt over his head while he's speaking on the phone. When he's finally finished with his call he turn towards her and his face still doesn't show any emotion.

"Steve," She starts pleadingly and she tries to touch him but he brushes her off.

"We have a case." He says in a cold voice. "Danny is on his way to pick me up."

He says nothing else just walks past her and out of the house if the loud slamming of the front door is any indication.

So much for not parting ways while they are angry at each other.

.

.

"What's wrong?" Danny asks when Steve gets into the car.

"Good morning to you too, Danny." Steve drawls.

"Yeah, morning." Danny gestures with his hand and starts the car. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Steve stares out of the window.

"You look like if someone shot your dog and since you don't have a dog I assume something else is wrong." Danny starts to rant. "Did Kono…"

"Danny I swear, if you say something highly inappropriate that includes Kono and sex I'm going to shoot you." Steve cuts him off with a menacing glare.

"…burn your breakfast?" Danny finishes his question anyway. "Seriously, Steve. What's wrong?"

"She said that she doesn't want kids." Steve says through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Danny glances at him. "Like, right now or uh, at all?"

"I don't know." Steve admits.

"What?"

"I left before she could say anything else."

"What? You mean you left without letting her explain?" Danny's voice goes an octave higher.

"Um, yeah."

"Are completely insane? Who the hell does that? Clearly you, and that makes you the worst husband of the year because come on, we are talking about Kono here and I'm sure she has pretty good reasons. Understandable, sane reasons."

Steve can't think that through properly because they arrive and he has to concentrate on the case. Everything else has to wait.

.

.

"Okay, I'm going to see the kid, see if she knows anything." Kono says not looking at Steve at all. "Because you know, I'm the woman on the team and you'd probably ask me to do it anyway."

Steve stiffens the moment the word 'daughter' is out of Kono's mouth and he can feel his anger coming back in full force. As she continues to speak her voice fills with sarcasm and what the hell is her problem anyway? It's not that he was the one who said that he didn't want to have kids with her.

Danny notices the tension so he decides to save the day, just for this once.

"No, no, it's not because you are a woman. It's because you are a rookie which is way worse." He tells her with a grin and he can hear Chin's snort.

Kono rolls her eyes at him and finally looks at Steve.

"Now listen, I'm gonna have my phone on me but don't call me, I'll call you okay?" He says casually.

"Sure." Kono shrugs and stares at him for a moment. "Because you are so good at communicating after all."

With that biting remark she turns around and walks away.

"What was that?" Chin raises an unamused brow at Steve.

Why does everyone think that this is his fault?

Okay, maybe it is.

Fuck.

.

.

"Are you talking to your wife?" McKay asks disbelievingly.

"I'm talking to my partner." Steve looks back at the older man who's shaking his head. "Actually my wife isn't that clingy and she never bothers me with stupid questions while I work. Or at all."

"You are a very lucky guy, then." McKay pats his shoulder.

Yeah, Steve thinks, he is. Except the fact that his wife pretty much hates his guts at the moment.

.

.

"Three months later we were married." Graham Wilson says and Steve smiles.

"I knew my wife for five months when I married her."

"You are married?" Graham asks surprised.

"Yeah, for almost four years." Steve turns towards him.

"Do you have kids?"

"No." Steve shakes his head. "Not yet."

"You should." Graham smiles. "You are missing out something wonderful."

Steve just stares at the guy and he can't believe that the only person who agrees with him is a paranoid SEAL who's keeping seven people hostage and possibly killed his own wife. Fuck his life. Seriously.

"I hear you, man." Steve mutters. "I hear you."

.

.

Kono is sitting with Lily at Kamekona's and as she watches the little girl she thinks that maybe now is not a bad time to start a family.

She pictures a little boy with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, dangling his feet while eating grape shaved ice. Or a girl with pigtails and big brown eyes, looking at the people walking by wearing her father's lopsided, knowing smile.

But all her daydreams shatter into pieces when Lily gets kidnapped and she is left standing in the middle of the street with her gun drawn and she just can't think about how she would feel if Lily was her daughter.

No, it's too dangerous and she's not ready to go there.

.

.

"Is she okay?" Steve asks when Danny tells him what happened.

"No, I don't think so." Danny answers. "You know that this isn't helping with your, uh, problem."

"Yeah, I know." Steve sighs. "Look, just don't let her blame herself, okay?"

"Okay." Danny agrees and glances towards Kono.

He thinks that it won't be easy at all.

.

.

The first thing Steve sees when he walks away from the Missouri is Kono with Lily and his heart does a double flip in his chest. He can't help but imagine a different little girl there, with dark brown hair and golden brown skin, a little girl who runs up to him instead of Graham.

He walks past the reunited family and towards Kono with determined steps and he doesn't care who can see them when he sneaks his arms around her and gives her a heated kiss.

"I'm sorry." He speaks the words quietly against her lips.

"I want to have kids with you." Kono whispers back with shining eyes. "Just not right now, okay?"

"Okay." Steve nods and kisses her again. "I can wait."

"Let's go home." Kono says after the last peck.

Steve takes her hand and tries to ignore Chin who's shaking his head with a sigh and the grinning Danny as they walk towards the cars.

"I'm thinking about three." He says casually.

Kono just smiles and tightens her grip on his fingers.


	9. Manaʻo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

I think this chapter contains the most AU/off-screen moments in the series but you know I had to come up with a lot of stuff because this was a pretty Danny centered episode. I hope you'll like it anyway.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Danny walks into the HQ and he heads towards Steve's office when he notices that he's already there. He halts for a second at the glass door and looks at his friend in wonder because Steve is sitting in his chair with eyes closed, his head tipped back a little and wait, is he smiling?<p>

Interesting.

"Hey." Danny says when he finally steps into the office.

Steve's eyes snap open and he sits up a little straighter in his seat.

"Um, hello Danny." Steve greets him.

"Were you sleeping?" Danny asks amused.

"No, uh, I was just thinking about something." Danny could swear that Steve is blushing.

"Well it had to be something spectacular because you, my friend, had a very blissful smile on your face."

Steve clears his throat while he keeps glancing at his desk and he looks really uncomfortable.

No fucking way, Danny thinks.

Seriously?

"Well, good morning to you too, Kono." He drawls with a wicked lilt in his voice and a gleeful expression.

Kono's hand appears from under the edge of Steve's desk, waving at his direction and she mumbles something he can't quite understand.

"Care to join me outside when you are finished with your kinky sexcapade here?" Danny gestures wildly with his hands. "We have a case."

And with that he is out of the office while muttering something about hormone crazed co-workers and unsanitary places to get frisky under his breath.

.

.

It's kind of funny that he's never seen Kono in formal wear before but damn, she's quite a sight. That little black dress is interestingly tight and fits her form perfectly so Steve can't really help himself when he stares at the long expanse of her legs as she walks into the gallery before him and he's glad that he went with the open collar because suddenly he feels a little hot.

He stands beside her while they look at some hideous piece of wasted paint and canvas and he unconsciously brushes his fingers against her bare shoulders, relishing the feel of her soft warm skin under his fingertips and he grins at her answering shiver.

"Oh, no, no touching, please. You two never get tired of this frolic attitude?" Danny's voice snaps behind them suddenly. "Come on loverboy, you are with me. Kono, go find Chin."

Steve glares at Danny but he admits that he's right; he can't focus fully when his hot wife is standing beside him being all distracting. He presses a quick kiss under her ear before stepping away from her.

"Remind me to take you out somewhere fancy in the near future." He winks and follows Danny.

.

.

"You were too hard on Danny." Kono says in the car on their way home.

"You backed me up."

"I was just thinking objectively." She shrugs. "But I can see his point too. He knew Meka, he was his partner, his _friend_ and Danny's never gonna believe that he was dirty no matter what evidence we find."

"Look, I understand that." Steve argues. "I just simply stated the fact that maybe Meka wasn't as clean as Danny thinks and why are you so sensitive…oh. Chin."

"Yeah." Kono nods and looks out the window. "He lost everything Steve, everything. His badge, his family, his friends. Sometimes it feels like I'm the only one who believes in his innocence."

"I know he didn't take the money." Steve says quietly while he reaches out tentatively and puts his hand on her knee.

"I don't understand." Kono shakes her head and turns towards him. "You believed Chin because your father trusted him. Why can't you do the same with Meka? Danny trusted him. Isn't that enough for you?"

"You are right." Steve sighs. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about how hard this is for Chin or you. I remember how devastated you were when they took his badge."

"You and Chin are the most important men in my life." She takes his hand in hers and laces their fingers together. "I hate to see you suffer."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I'm going to talk to Danny tomorrow." He promises.

"Good." She nods and flashes a small smile.

"So," Steve's voice dips. "I noticed that you changed back your clothes."

"I didn't want to wear it a minute longer than it was necessary."

"It's a shame." He grins. "I had big plans for that dress."

"Oh, really?" She laughs. "Just for the dress or is it negotiable?"

"Maybe."

"That's okay, I can be _very _persuasive."

.

.

Steve finds Kono at the backyard of Mekas's house; she's standing ramrod straight, her eyes on the horizon and she seems deep in thought.

"Hey," He steps closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nods but her voice is a little hoarse. "It's just…"

She trails off and gestures with her hand in a very Danny like fashion but she doesn't have to say anything, Steve gets it. She was thinking about all the dangerous things they have to face every day and she's afraid that she'll end up like Amy one day. A widow with a little child.

"Come here." Steve turns her towards him and sneaks his arms around her waist.

"Don't promise me something you can't keep." Kono looks into his eyes.

"I wasn't." Steve tries to deny it.

"Yes, you were." Kono shakes her head. "You were going to promise me that you never leave me behind and that you'd never end up like Meka. Please, don't."

"Okay."

Kono's eyes leave his face traveling down to his chest and she lifts her hand up to touch the ribbons with her fingers. He knows that in her head she's imagining all the things he had to go through to be this decorated and he doesn't know how to ease her worries.

"I think Danny and Chin could use some family time, huh?" He says eventually.

"What do you have in mind?" She looks up at him.

"Steak, beer, a quiet evening on our lanai. How does it sound?"

"Perfect." She finally smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss before turning back towards the house. "I could use some family time, too."

"Who doesn't?" Steve smiles back and takes her hand. "Let's go home."


	10. Po'ipu

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>When Steve gets back from his morning swim he hears the soft sound of the radio from the kitchen so he changes his destination, leaving a trail of sand and water behind.<p>

He finds Kono there; she's in the middle of making breakfast, humming along some rock song and moving her hips to the rhythm as she flips the pancake.

He sneaks up behind her slowly with a mischievous grin on his face and with a quick move he encircles her waist with his arms and pulls her flush against him, finishing the attack with a playful bite at her neck.

Kono lets out a high pitched laugh, slapping his arm with the pancake turner before turning in his arms and giving him a good morning kiss.

"Why do I have the feeling that you brought sand everywhere? Again." She narrows her eyes at him when she notices that he is still in his swim trunks.

"Maybe." He says and tries to distract her with strategically placed kisses on her neck. "I thought it's our thing."

"Our thing? Really? Which part of it, exactly?" She demands a little breathlessly.

"The getting sand everywhere part. It has a sentimental value." He wiggles his brows comically and she can't hold back her laugh.

"Well, in that case you can clean it up too. No breakfast for messy Commanders." Kono grins cheekily.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Steve raises a brow when he notices the pile on the plate. "You know that this stuff is so unhealthy."

"You can always eat your tasteless hamster food." She shoots back and flips the pancake in the pan.

"At least I won't drown in calories."

"Are you calling me fat?" Kono whirls around and glares at him.

Steve lets out a laugh and steps closer to her. Reaching over her arm, he turns off the stove and puts the pan aside.

"No." He shakes his head, eyes sweeping over her scantily clad body. "You are perfect."

Kono's frown turns into a sultry smile as she sneaks her arms around his neck and she rises on her tiptoes so they are at the same height.

"Prove it." She whispers against his lips.

Steve doesn't need to be told twice.

He picks her up with one well practiced move and starts to walk out of the kitchen while he's trying to get her top off her and kiss her at the same time which means that they collide with the couch a few seconds later but neither of them seems to care.

A soft flat surface is a soft flat surface, right?

.

.

The moment Steve is out of the HQ to meet Nick, Danny corners Kono.

"I don't like this Taylor guy." He grumbles.

"Why is that?" Kono leans against the smart table and smiles at Danny.

"I don't know, okay." He gestures with his hand. "He's a smartass who uses words normal people don't understand. You knew that he calls Steve Smooth Dog? And how ridiculous is that?"

"Do you have a bad feeling about Nick or you just upset because he's a friend of Steve's?" She asks casually.

"What? Wait a minute. Are you asking me that I…um, I'm…"

"Are you jealous, Danny?"

"No! Of course not." Danny flails his hands around, totally worked up. "Why would I? I mean it's perfectly normal between two war buddies to talk about choke points and A.O. and bullshit like that."

Kono watches Danny for a few moments before the laughter bursts out of her.

"What?" Danny asks, offended.

"You are so jealous. It's cute." She pushes herself away from the smart table and pats his shoulder on her way out. "Don't worry; he loves us all the same.

.

.

"Danny doesn't like your friend too much." Kono says while they are driving towards Nae Shan's place.

"He hates Nick." Steve shakes his head.

"He is just jealous." Kono laughs. "You know I don't remember when we started practicing polygamy."

"Poly…what?" Steve glares at her. "You are not funny."

"Oh, come on, Steve. Admit it, it's hilarious."

"Then why aren't you jealous too?" He raises a brow.

"Should I be?"

"I don't know." Steve shrugs. This conversation is way too creepy for his liking.

"I think I have nothing to worry about. Right, Smooth Dog?" She grins at him.

Steve just groans at the nickname.

.

.

After they are finished at Nae Shan, they walk out of the house and stand beside the car silently for a few minutes.

"Fuck." Kono mutters and leans heavily against the hood of the Camaro.

Steve says nothing just steps next to her and throws an arm around her shoulders, offering some comfort. She lets out a ragged breath and her hand fists into his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Hey," Steve says in a soft voice, sneaking his fingers into her hair and angling her face towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She swallows hard, nodding slightly. "It was just a little overwhelming."

"Yeah." He echoes and rests his forehead against hers. "Let's get this damn thing over with."

"Okay." Kono pulls away, taking a deep breath.

They don't talk much on their way back.

.

.

When Danny starts to rant and making wild hand gestures towards Nick, Kono just rolls her eyes at Steve who sits back with a grin on his face and enjoys the show.

"Your better half is one hell of a firecracker." Nick turns towards Steve.

"His better…, what the hell are you talking about?" Danny's face is turning more and more red with every breath he takes.

"Oh, sorry." Nick drawls. "You aren't the bitter wife?"

Kono fights down to urge to laugh out loud because she doesn't want to hurt Danny's feelings but she admits that Taylor is hilarious.

"This is a SEAL thing, right? The total lack of humor." Danny pretty much spits the words out. "And excuse me for being bothered by your choice of words, you know some people when they investigate like to understand what the others are talking about. Oh, and for your information, no, I'm not the wife. That would be her."

Kono freezes when Danny points his finger at her and she regrets that she didn't laugh at him before. Traitor.

"Is that so?" Nick grins at Steve then he looks her up and down. "The infamous Mrs. McGarrett. We thought that you don't exist at all. Now I know why he kept you to himself."

Kono looks at Taylor without blinking and maybe she doesn't find him so amusing anymore. Steve sits up a little straighter and he divides his glare between Danny and Nick. He's definitely not amused.

.

.

After Nick's shot he pushes Kono to the floor and covers her as much as he can.

"You know when I said that you don't have to take me out somewhere fancy, that wasn't in my mind either." She whispers wryly.

"You are not easy to please, are you?" Steve huffs. "I even made cocktails."

Kono lets out a quiet laugh.

"Are you ready?" Steve asks.

"Yeah." She nods back.

.

.

After HPD is gone Steve and Kono stand in the middle of the house taking in the damage.

"Fuck." Steve mutters with feeling.

"My sentiment exactly." Kono sighs beside him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He turns towards her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She shakes her head. "But you have a nasty cut, come, I'll take care of it."

They walk into the kitchen where Steve hops on the counter and Kono looks for the first aid kit. When she finds it she steps between his legs and starts to wipe the blood away while Steve place his hand on her waist.

"By the way, thanks for taking out the guy who sneaked upon me." She says casually.

His grip tightens on her and he frowns. He doesn't want to think about it ever again because he came close to lock her up in their room to keep her out of harms way. Maybe it would be safer for her to work at the HPD but he knows that she would kill him if he brought up the reasons for the transfer.

He really needs to work on his control issues.

.

.

"You don't have your wallet, do you?" Danny asks suspiciously.

"It's like I said, you have good instincts." Steve drawls.

"I'm not gonna pay for your beer." Danny huffs.

"Don't fret, I'm going to call my other wife and ask her to bring it to the bar, okay?"

"Your other wife?" Danny halts for a second. "Oh, I see. This is your attempt at being funny, huh? As I said, you have no sense of humor, my friend."

Steve just grins and dials Kono's number.


	11. Heihei

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs. Sorry for the absence but I was sick.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>It's kind of pathetic, Kono thinks as she halts suddenly on the top of the stairs when she notices Steve, letting out a dreamy sigh. But he's wearing jeans and a white wife beater and no one can honestly blame her for going a little weak in the knees. She wanted to go surfing, that's why she's standing there in her blue bikini with one of Steve's shirt on top but now as she watches her husband doing DIY and the way his muscles move under the tan skin of his back, she has some other ideas. Filthy, gorgeous ones.<p>

"Where's Kamekona?" She asks, walking down the stairs because she doesn't want any interruptions.

"I sent him home." Steve answers, coming down from the ladder. "Going somewhere?"

"Not anymore." She flashes an alluring smile, stepping closer. "I think I just stay here and watch the upgraded and far more interesting version of Home Improvement."

"Is that so?" Steve drawls and pulls her towards him until she's pressed up against his body. "You could help, I have an extra hammer."

"Sorry, I have other plans." She grins and steps back.

"What plans?" He arches a brow but lets out a small laugh when she starts to unbutton her shirt. "You always have the best plans."

Steve pushes her hands away, finishing the work on the shirt while pinning her against the table at the same time. Kono makes herself useful, unbuttoning his jeans without patience and she gasps when he bites her neck teasingly.

"Fuck." She mutters, her fingers leaving his pants to sneak into his hair, pulling his mouth towards hers.

They are kissing frantically and she's trying to push his jeans to the floor with her feet when the front door opens.

"Yo…whoa…what the hell?" Danny shouts and turns away from them with one of his hand still covering his eyes. "Put some clothes on for God's sake. It's in the middle of the damn day. What are you? Sixteen?"

"Hello Danny." Steve glares at his partner, buttoning back his jeans with a scowl.

"Are you decent?" Danny asks.

"Yep." He answers.

Danny finally walks up to them and he is so not amused.

"Seriously? It starts to get old, you know." He flails his hands around. "This was like the hundredth time I walk in on you two. You should show a little more restraint around each other, it's not like you are newlyweds or something."

"Maybe you should stop barging into our home without knocking." Steve drawls.

Danny goes still for a moment, glaring daggers at Steve while Kono watches the argument and tries not to laugh. She can't help it, they are hilarious.

"Anyway," Danny lets the issue slide. "What's the matter with you two, huh? We got a situation. I've been calling you like you owe me money."

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear my phone." Steve turns towards Kono. "Did you hear my phone?"

"No." She shrugs, rolling her eyes at him. "I was a little _distracted_. You didn't?"

"Stop it." Danny snaps at them. "I don't need more mental image of your lunatic coupling habits thank you very much. Just go, get dressed or something. We have a case, remember?"

"You'd better not checking out my ass." Kono says over her shoulder, walking up the stairs.

"I won't. I'm not the suicidal one in this household." Danny mutters under his breath.

.

.

They are standing on the Honolulu Harbor's pier watching the water.

"Anyone up for a swim?" Kono asks.

"Ah, forgot to bring my board shorts." Chin answers not sounding sad at all.

"Looks like the rookie is going swimming." Danny says cheerfully.

"I'll go in with you." Steve offers.

"Of course you do. You just can't keep your clothes on, huh?" Danny drawls.

"Sure you don't want to come for a swim?" Steve grins at Danny when they come back with their gear.

"No, the two of you go ahead." Danny glares at him. "I'll just be here with a dry towel. Don't want to interrupt your crazy assed Mr. and Mrs. Aquaman time."

"What do you know about interruption, Danny?" Kono drawls and jumps into the water.

.

.

"Oh, they got a cleaning crew for that, babe." Danny says in the chiropractor's office when Steve pulls out the vacuum cleaner.

"Did you just call _my_ husband babe?" Kono stares at Danny disbelievingly.

"What? No. I mean, yes but it's not like that." Danny hurries to explain. "It's just a figure of speech."

"I hope so or I have to think that you are interrupting us on purpose." Kono laughs when Danny bristles at her accusation.

"Do you need help, _babe_?" Kono asks Steve, amusement clear in her voice.

.

.

Steve watches fascinated as Rachel and Danny verbally abuse each other as politely as they can and he silently thanks every higher power for Kono.

"She's cool, man." Steve laughs after Rachel leaves the bedroom. "She's cool. I don't know how you got her."

"How did I get her? What? You are the only one who is allowed to bag a gorgeous wife?" Danny raises his voice. "Hey, I am a good catch."

"No, really how did get her?"

.

.

"You know, um, you don't have to worry." Steve tells Rachel. "Danny is a great cop. He knows what he's doing."

"I know." Rachel lets out a humorless little laugh. "I used to tell myself that every day he went to work."

"Did it help?"

"Not really." She shakes her head.

Steve stares at her for a moment, thinking about Kono and the fear that freezes his blood every time she's in danger. He understands that Rachel just couldn't handle that, he really does, but he can't imagine himself leaving Kono for something like this.

"I'm married." He blurts out, not really sure why, maybe he just needs to reassure himself that being married and doing this job is actually not a bad combination.

"And your wife is not worried about you?"

"Actually, she's tailing your neighbors at the moment."

"Well, in that case I don't envy either of you."

And what the hell did she mean by that?

.

.

The house is silent when he gets home after dropping off Danny.

"Kono?" He calls her name.

"Bedroom!"

He finds her exactly there in the middle of pulling a pair of shorts on so he leans against the doorway, enjoying the view.

"Are you drunk?" She glares at him when she notices the flowers in his hand.

"No? I had a few beers with Danny but I'm not drunk." He says, holding out the bouquet.

"Steven J. McGarrett what have you done?" Kono eyes him suspiciously.

"Nothing." He holds up his hands defensively. "Is it illegal to buy flowers for my wife?"

"No, but you save it for special occasions, like major fuck ups."

"I just wanted to do something nice." Steve shrugs, clearly uncomfortable. "I saw Rachel and Danny and uh, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you…"

Kono's frown turns into an affectionate smile and she takes the flowers from his hand.

"Come here, you sappy idiot." She murmurs warmly.

Steve doesn't have to be told twice.


	12. Palekaiko

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs. My love for you guys is huge and never-ending!

And even if a little late but, Happy Birthday **TvFanatic97**!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Not bad for your first time." Chin says as they come out of the water.<p>

"I could've kept going."

"First rule of spearfishing," Chin laughs. "You kill what you eat, you eat what you kill."

"Well, guess what's for lunch today." Steve grins, putting his gear away.

"I bet Kono will be ecstatic." Chin drawls. "She loves cleaning up fish scales."

"Yeah, about that." Steve turns serious, busying himself with the fish, not looking at Chin. "Since I'm still alive I guess we are okay."

"What are you talking about?" Chin raises a confused brow at him.

"To be honest when you invited me," Steve motions with his hand, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I was afraid that you are planning my murder or something. I mean the scene is perfect; early morning, underwater, vacant spot."

"Why would I want to do that?" Chin looks at Steve like he's insane.

Maybe he is, for bringing this up since Chin clearly had no intention to shoot him, stab him or chopping him into little pieces.

"I don't know." Steve shrugs, annoyed with himself for mentioning the whole thing. "I just had this vibe that you didn't exactly approve our marriage."

"I wasn't happy at first." Chin says honestly. "But it wasn't because of who you are. Kono is like a sister to me, she's the only family I have since I left HPD. How would you feel if your sister came home with news like that?"

Steve stares at Chin silently for a moment, thinking about Mary Ann announcing that she got married to someone like _Danny_ and yeah, he can totally see Chin's point now.

"I'm glad we had this talk." Steve says eventually, pulling out two beers from the cooler to change the subject.

"Me too." Chin grins, clapping him on the shoulder. "And don't worry; I'd never kill you here. I don't want to spoil my favorite fishing spot.

.

.

"Hey guys!" Kono greets them when she steps into the living room and Chin doesn't miss how quickly Steve covers the toolbox. "How was your all male bonding time?"

"Hey cuz!" Chin smiles at her. "I brought your man back in one piece as I promised."

"Guess what's for lunch?" Steve steps beside her, pulling her close for a quick peck on the lips.

"Um, fish?" Kono pretends to be deep in thought.

"Yep." Steve grins proudly.

"You are so not making a mess in my kitchen." Kono warns him. "Have you ever tried to clean up fish scales? It's a nightmare."

"What?" Steve looks at her confused. "Are you kicking me and my fish out of the house?"

"Yep." Kono pops the p playfully and walks towards the kitchen. "But you are a super SEAL, right? I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Chin just stands there with an amused expression on his face and tries hard not to laugh so all that comes out is a snort.

Steve glares at him but the ringing of his phone keeps him from saying anything.

.

.

"Ah, mother-in-laws." Danny huffs when they are back at the HQ.

"I take it you didn't have a good relationship with yours." Steve looks at his partner.

"No, not really." Danny shakes his head. "But who does?"

Steve just shrugs and smiles a little.

"No way." Danny stops and glares at Steve. "I refuse to believe that Kono's mom likes you."

"Why?" Steve glares back at him.

"Why?" Danny raises his voice. "Oh, I don't know. Let's see. You married her daughter after like five dates."

"Three." Steve corrects him.

"Three, thank you, so much better this way." Danny makes a sarcastic hand gesture. "Anyway, you married her then you didn't live together for three years. You weren't in the same time zone for God's sake! No mother would accept that."

"Hey, I didn't say that it was a cakewalk." Steve argues. "Believe me, Kono's mom is a hard woman to impress and she's scarier than Chin sometimes. But we found common ground eventually."

"Which is?"

"Grandkids." Steve grins.

"I should have guessed." Danny shakes his head with a sigh. "Just please let me know when you two start to repopulate this pineapple infested hellhole so I can escape in time."

"Sure." Steve laughs. "So tell me about your ex-mother-in-law."

Danny's groan is enough of an answer.

.

.

"This room alone is bigger than my whole apartment." Kono says when they walk into the honeymoon suite.

"The trunk of my car is bigger than your apartment."

"Oh thanks for reminding me." Kono drawls.

"Why are you keeping it anyway?" Chin turns towards her. "When was the last time you slept there?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. "I just feel at ease knowing I have an escape route."

Chin looks at her like he's thinking she's completely crazy.

"You know I'm probably biased because I'm a local," Kono says to change the subject. "But I can't imagine a honeymoon spot less exotic than a Waikiki hotel with an ukulele band in the lobby."

"Sure," Chin grins at her. "I always forget your big fairytale like eloping. Where were you? Somewhere in Europe, right?"

"Hey, watch your tone." She glares at her cousin. "It was very romantic, okay? I always wanted to go somewhere with cobblestones so every time Steve was on a leave he took me to a place exactly like that. Like Prague and Brussels but Venice was my favorite so far."

"Honeymoon in small portions. How cute." Chin's smile is sickly sweet and a little mocking.

"Oh, shut up." Kono huffs.

.

.

Kono wakes up in the middle of the night and she finds the other side of the bed empty. She looks at the clock on the bedside table and sighs.

3:16

What the hell is he doing up in this ungodly hour?

She wills herself to move, pushing the covers off her body and gets up.

The whole house is dark, she's moving quietly through the rooms searching for Steve. She finally finds him on the beach, sitting motionlessly in a chair, staring at the waves.

"Hey." Kono whispers, touching his shoulder tentatively.

Steve turns his head towards her for a moment still not saying a word but he's back at watching the water a moment later.

"Are you okay?" She asks, feeling a little helpless. She never knows what to do when he's like this.

"No." His voice is rough and low.

"You wanna talk about it?" She offers.

"No." He answers then goes silent again.

She turns away after a few moments later and starts to walk away when his hand shots out, his fingers are curling around her wrist firmly.

She looks at him questioningly but he doesn't say a word just pulls her into his lap, burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

Kono finds a comfortable position, sneaks her fingers into his hair and hold him close, letting him to seek comfort on his own way.

He'll talk when he's ready and until then she just keeps holding on.


	13. Hanaʻaʻa Makehewa

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

And I owe a special shout-out to **Tiana-P** for listening to my ranting and bringing my muse back to life. I think I don't say that enough to her, but thank you!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>When Kono comes back from her early morning surfing she finds Steve in the shower and after a quick glance at the clock on the counter she decides to join him.<p>

He isn't surprised when she pulls the curtain aside, stepping into the small space, brushing against him on purpose.

"Morning." Kono says, pressing her lips against his shoulder blade.

"Morning." Steve turns around, pulling her in for a proper kiss. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Kono smiles, reaching over him to snatch the soap and starts to lathering herself. "The waves were exceptionally good today."

"That's good." Steve says, overtly eyeing her with a rapidly darkening gaze. "Did you finally decide what you want to do tomorrow?"

"Nothing." Kono sighs. "I know it's Christmas but all I want is a normal, quiet evening with my husband without any interruptions."

"Sounds like a plan." He grins, his fingers sliding over her naked skin, chasing the water droplets.

She shivers under his ministration, stepping closer to him and pressing her body against his.

"We have twenty minutes." She whispers in his ear, biting the lobe playfully.

Steve makes a strangled sound then he picks her up and presses her against the shower's wall.

"Stop talking then." He murmurs against her lips.

.

.

After ending his call with the Governor Steve drops his phone onto the table and leaves the room without a word.

Danny moves on instant ready to follow his friend but Chin stops him with a hand on his arm, shaking his head silently.

Kono just stands there, her eyes still focused on the screen and she has a hard time to believe what she is seeing.

"You should go after him." Chin's voice snaps her out of her daze.

"Yeah." She nods, taking a deep breath.

Kono approaches the locker room tentatively because she's not so sure in what state she will find Steve. She can't even imagine how he's feeling right now after finding out that Hesse is still alive.

He's sitting on a bench, his head bowed, his whole posture radiating tension.

"Hey." Kono whispers, stopping a step away from him.

"I killed him, Kono." Steve mumbles disbelievingly. "I put two fucking bullets in him."

"I know." She reaches out, the need to comfort him growing stronger with every passing second.

"This is crazy." He scoffs, shaking his head.

"Hey." Kono squats down before him, cradling his face between her palms, angling his face towards her. "Listen to me. I need you to stay focused, okay? We are going to find him but you have to keep your cool."

"Yeah, okay." Steve nods, staring into her eyes and she sees so much pain in them that her heart wrenches inside her chest.

"We are going to find him." She repeats more firmly.

"I know." He takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly and he seems less stiff then he was before. "Thank you."

Kono just smiles and kisses him softly, her fingers sneaking into his hair while he pulls her upwards, closer to his body.

They stay like that for a while, seeking comfort in the other's warmth until Danny knocks on the door, asking if they are ready to go.

.

.

"How is he?" Chin asks when Kono walks up to the smart table.

"Shocked. Angry." Kono sighs. "How would you feel?"

"Right." Chin nods sternly. "How are _you_?"

"Shocked. Angry." She shrugs. "Worried."

"We are going to find Hesse."

"I'm not worried about that." Kono sighs, leaning against the desk heavily. "I'm worried about what Steve is going to do when that happens."

"He's going to kill him." Chin says it like it's the most evident thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know." She runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I just – I just want this to be over. He's been hurt enough."

Chin looks at her thoughtfully and he wonders what exactly she is holding back.

.

.

"Hey." Steve catches her arm and pulling her back gently before she could get into the van. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not but we don't have time for this." Kono tries to free herself from his grasp.

"Hey, slow down." He tightens his grip. "Kono, listen to me. We're gonna get him out, okay? Do you trust me?"

"Of course." She huffs. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Steve nods but he doesn't look convinced at all.

.

.

"I'm glad you okay," Chin says when Kono kneels beside him. "I was afraid you were gonna go and do something stupid."

"It's not me." She laughs a little. "It's my SuperSEAL. We're gonna go make the drop."

"Be careful. Both of you. I'm planning on playing with your kids in the future."

"We are gonna walk away from this." Kono reassures him. "All of us. You hear me? And you are gonna babysit for us for a very long time."

"I can't wait." Chin drawls, pretending that he doesn't see the tears in her eyes.

.

.

"Are you ready?" Steve asks her when she steps beside him, putting the rifle in the bed of the pick-up.

"Yep." She nods curtly.

"Kono, look at me." He turns her towards him. "You need to stay focused, you need to keep your cool. That's what you wanted me to do earlier and that's what I want you to do now, okay?"

"Okay." Kono takes a deep breath.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Steve hugs her close, murmuring the words into her hair. "I promise."

"I'm so gonna kick your ass for that." Kono scoffs pushing him away. "You know I hate promises."

"Let's worry about this later." Steve says and helps her into the trunk, slapping her lightly on the ass. "For good luck."

.

.

Kono runs towards Steve, nearly knocking him on his ass when she crashes into him.

"Oh my God," She wheezes out the words, her eyes sweeping over him, looking for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Steve pulls her close, pressing a firm kiss on her forehead. "I'm fine."

They are standing there, looking at the flames as the money turns into ash.

"Shit." Kono buries her face into his shoulder.

"We are royally fucked." Steve agrees.

"What are we going to do?" Kono looks up at him questioningly.

"We are going home."

.

.

"Where are you going?" Kono asks when Steve takes the opposite turn. "This is not the way home."

"I know." He answers with a blank expression.

"I thought we are not doing anything for Christmas." Kono looks at him suspiciously. "Celebrating with the guys were more than enough."

"I know."

"Where are we going then?"

"We are almost there."

"You should have told me." Kono chides him. "I'm not dressed for anything crazy."

"Would you just shut up, you are ruining the mood."

"What mood?"

"My mood." Steve deadpans.

Steve drives them to a secluded part of the beach near their home and shuts off the engine.

"Come on." He opens the door wide and turns the radio on.

"What are we doing here?" Kono looks at him confused.

"We are going to have a quiet night." Steve pulls out a jewelry box from his pocket. "Like a normal married couple. Without any interruptions."

He takes their weddings bangs out and puts them on their fingers.

"You are such a hopeless romantic." Kono laughs and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"I'm not finished." Steve grins at her.

"Not?" She raises a brow but then she hears the song that starts to play on the radio.

She can't believe that he remembered. The sappy idiot.

"What do you think?" Steve holds out his hand to her. "Can I have this dance, Mrs. McGarrett?"

Kono just nods and lets him to lead their gentle swaying.

"Best Christmas ever." She smiles at him, leaning in for another kiss.


	14. Ke Kinohi

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Kono wakes up to the noise, sitting up in the bed groggily and she notices that Steve is awake too; reaching for his gun he keeps in the nightstand. It becomes clear to her that there's someone in the house. She looks at him and he signals her to keep quiet, throwing the covers aside, getting up and heading towards the door. She is out of the bed a second later with her gun in hand, following him silently, thanking every deity that they had gone to bed with their sleepwear on. They are moving in perfect sync, sneaking down the stairs, searching for the intruder.<p>

There's a guy, dressed in all black, kneeling beside Steve's desk fumbling with the Champ box.

"Turn around." Steve says in his scary SEAL voice. "Slowly. Get up. What are you doing with that, huh?"

The guy stands and Kono moves away to turn on the lights.

It's a huge fucking mistake, because the next moment the floorboard creaks behind them and she barely has enough time to move away from the blow that comes out of nowhere.

She's such a fucking amateur sometimes. Shit.

All hell breaks loose after that and she fleetingly thinks about how much she hates redecorating the house in every two weeks before everything goes black.

.

.

"What are you eating?" Kono eyes Danny suspiciously when he appears with two Ziploc bags from the kitchen.

"Nothing." He mumbles around the whatever in his mouth, pushing one of the bags into her hand. "Ice, for your heads."

"You'd better not eating my chocolate." She grumbles, pressing the package against the nape of her neck with a relieved sigh.

Steve, of course, tries to brush his partner off, but Danny can be as stubborn as him so he finally takes the ice. Kono finds their argument very amusing.

"See," she grins at Steve cheekily. "I told you that polygamy has some perks."

"Poly – what?" Danny's eyes go wide, his mouth hanging open for a full minute before he starts to rant. "Oh, you are hilarious. We should stun you more, it improves your humor. How many guys were there anyway?"

"Five." Steve says, glaring at Kono. He hates when she jokes about Danny being his other wife.

"Five, okay, good." Danny starts to wind up. "'Cause I was wondering how a little burglar comes in and takes advantage of a Navy SEAL and his equally badass sidekick."

"I love you too, dear." Kono drawls, throwing a dirty look at Danny.

"He wasn't a burglar." Steve feels the need to verify that.

.

.

"God, Mary." Kono bursts into Steve's office with a concerned look on her face, hugging her carefully. "Are you okay? You scared the hell out of us."

"I'm fine." Mary Ann says. "Is he mad at me?"

"Mad?" Kono pulls back to look her in the eye. "He's not mad Mary, he nearly lost his mind when he found blood at your place, thinking it was yours. I seriously don't know what he'd do if something happened to you."

"I'm sorry." Mary Ann mumbles, bowing her head.

"It's okay." Kono sits down beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "The only thing that matters that you are safe now."

Steve finds them like that, Mary's head on Kono's shoulder and he thinks about how these two women are harder to keep in line than a SEAL team.

Not that he's complaining or something.

Okay, maybe just a little.

"Hey, kiddo." He says and holds out the mug.

Kono stands up, heading towards the door, giving him a look that means 'go easy on her or else' on her way out.

In that moment he honestly misses his men.

.

.

"I can't believe you took photos of everything in that box." Steve stares at his sister.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back." Mary Ann mumbles.

"I think I'll get over it."

"I think you have a future in the family business." Kono smiles at her.

"Well, we already covered the ass kicking part, didn't we?" Mary Ann grins back.

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve gives them a confused look.

"I knocked out the guy's tooth, Steve." Mary Ann sighs. "What do you think where I learned that move?"

"You are teaching my little sister to fight?" Steve glares at Kono.

"I just showed her some moves." Kono shrugs. "I'm not exactly the nail painting kind of girl so we had to find some other bonding activities."

"I can't believe you." Steve shakes his head. "Couldn't you just take her surfing or something?"

"She already knows how to surf." Kono shoots back defiantly.

"Can we focus on the pictures, please?" Mary chimes in. "If it's okay with you two? I mean it's nothing important, just some very bad guys targeting us. Did I mention how I can't wait to be kidnapped again?"

Steve thinks that he's close to losing his mind because Mary sounded disturbingly like Danny. He hopes that it's just his imagination and not the result of them hanging out together without him knowing. Now that would be a reason for his so called aneurysm face.

.

.

"Whoo," Kono says, checking out the bikes in the parking lot. "They got nice rides. Maybe I should have asked one like this from Santa."

"Seriously?" Danny shoots her a resentful look. "Do you have this urge to point out every opportunity you have that you are a female Rambo?"

"Riding a bike isn't an uncommon thing for women, Danny." Chin informs him with a grin. "Especially in our family."

"You know what, I really don't wanna know how many of your female relatives are running around being all scary assassin like." Danny flails his hands around. "It would ruin my love life completely."

"You have a love life?" Kono looks at him with wide eyes pretending to be shocked. "Does it mean that you don't love us anymore?"

"Steven!" Danny whines with a desperate expression. "You have nothing to say about this?"

"You know something?" Steve points at the bikes. "I always wanted to ride one of these."

"Here we go." Danny throws up his hands in exasperation.

.

.

"Frequency what?" Danny asks confused.

"Frequency Analysis." Kono starts to explain. "It's a study of a frequency of letters or group of letters in a cipher text."

"What, are you guys talking about things like that in your free time?" Danny turns towards her with a disbelieving expression.

"Yeah, brah." Kono drawls. "Because cryptography makes me so hot and bothered."

"Stop it." Danny holds out his hand. "Ew, I didn't need that mental image thank you very much."

"This is it." Steve says, ignoring the banter beside him.

.

.

"I'm sure your father was in the same position 18 years ago." Danny tries to reason.

"Hey, listen to me; I'm not my father, okay." Steve cuts him off angrily. "I don't have kids to protect."

"What about Kono, huh?" Danny explodes.

"Nobody knows about that." Steve says defiantly.

"Why are you so sure? You didn't find it suspicious that they sent five guys to your house?" Danny rants. "Don't flatter yourself, they would have sent less, like three if they thought you would be alone. Look, you can hide a fuck but it's impossible to hide when you love someone. It just shows up in everything you say and do."

Steve stares at his friend, realization downing on him. He presses his palms against the hood of the car, taking a deep calming breath.

"Fuck." He mutters. "You are right. They know."

"So please don't go out and do something stupid." Danny pleads.

"Like what? Put bullets in Koji and Hiro's head?"

"Yeah, that would qualify."

"I'm sure she'd understand." Steve says, getting into the car.

"You are not getting my point, are you?" Danny grouses, opening the car's door.

.

.

"This is so stupid." Mary Ann groans. "I didn't even want to be here. Now I don't wanna go. With you and Kono it started to feel like home again."

"What are you talking about? This is always gonna be your home." Steve reassures her. "But while Koji's a free man and until this is over I know it's safe for you not to be here."

"Well, I don't see you putting Kono on a different plane to the mainland, like Dad did with us." Mary grumbles.

"Believe me, if I didn't know that she would shoot me for even mentioning it, she'd be here too with a packed bag."

"She'd like LA." Mary laughs.

"Yeah, she would." Steve grins at her. "Maybe I can convince her to visit you soon."

"You know that she's not going to leave your side, especially right now."

"I know." Steve steps closer, hugging her tightly. "Try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Sure." Mary nods against his shoulder. "Tell Kono that the next time we meet I expect a big baby bump from her."

"Yeah, okay." Steve chokes out a laugh.

.

.

Kono finds Steve leaning over the smart table with a careworn expression.

"Hey." She says softly, sneaking her arms around his waist from behind. "What are you doing here in the dark?"

"Thinking." He lets out a deep breath, placing one of his hands over hers, squeezing her fingers lightly. "Why aren't you home?"

"I thought you'd end up here." She shrugs. "Did Mary leave?"

"Yeah." Steve turns around, pulling her into a proper hug.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles against his chest.

"You know it might be safer if…"

"Don't." Kono cuts him off sharply. "I'm not going anywhere."

Steve pulls back a little to look into her eyes and he can see that stubborn determination he loves and hates so much at the same time and he knows there's nothing he could say to convince her otherwise so he does the only thing that can save his ass from being kicked.

Kono kisses him back with equal passion, her fingers sneaking into his hair and pushes her body closer to his. He places his hands on her hips, lifting her up and starts to walk towards his office when her legs come around his hips with a practiced ease.

"I wanna try this table too but we really don't want Danny to walk in on us." He explains when she looks at him questioningly.

"Again." She laughs.

"Oh, by the way." Steve mutters between kisses. "I got us one of the bikes from the Yakuza punks. The red one."

"God, you know how to sweet talk a girl." Kono laughs breathlessly, pulling him closer.


	15. He Kane Hewaʻole

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

Oops, sorry something went wrong with the uploading. I hope it works this time.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Kono is running through the forest, zigzagging between the trees to lose her chaser. She takes a sharp right turn suddenly, squatting down behind a trunk that's wide enough to hide her, gripping her gun close to her chest and tries to catch her breath without making too much noise.<p>

She's getting tired, she's been out there for a while, feeling the dull burning in her muscles and she only has two bullets left. She wipes the sweat from her forehead, peeking out from her cover to locate her target but the forest is quiet and unmoving.

He takes her by surprise, gripping the edge of her Kevlar vest and pulling her upwards with one swift move. She finds herself slammed against the opposite tree and he's on her the next moment, her whole body now pinned down by his. She struggles to get free but freezes when he presses his thigh between hers, her heart rate picking up and suddenly she feels more breathless than before.

He smiles at her then, thin and feral.

"Gotcha." Steve says smugly.

"Wow," Kono drawls, dropping her head back against the tree, rolling her eyes. "The big bad Navy SEAL caught the rookie cop. Let's call Arlington because you clearly earned another medal."

Steve doesn't answer just stares at her with a satisfied grin and she notices how his eyes darken.

"You can let me go now." She says, trying to move for emphasis.

"No." Steve shakes his head. "You are exactly where I want you."

"I have to meet Chin in an hour…" She tries to reason but she's rudely interrupted by his mouth crashing down on hers.

There are days when she's convinced that he has a list of unorthodox places he wants to get freaky with her.

Not that she minds it.

An early morning quickie against a tree in the middle of the deserted forest can never hurt, right?

As he fumbles with the buttons of her jeans, both of them still shaking a little from the previous adrenalin rush, she thinks that getting those paintball pistols for Christmas was a rare stroke of genius.

Steve bites her neck to get her attention so she starts to work on his cargo pants, brushing aside the idea of getting their Kevlar vests off.

After that her mind pretty much shuts down and she fleetingly hopes that they are not scaring the wildlife with all the racket they are making.

.

.

"You ever wish you'd chosen another line of work?" Kono asks while they are driving around.

"Every day." Chin answers seriously but he laughs out a moment later. "Never."

"Right." Kono laughs too.

"Is this about Steve?" Chin looks at her curiously. "Is there something I need to know? Are you thinking about changing profession?"

"No!" Kono shakes her head wildly. "I'd never leave Five-0. It's just – he's just so…"

"Worried? Overprotective?" Chin offers with a sly grin.

"Something like that." Kono nods, gripping the wheel a little tighter. "He knows I can take care of myself but sometimes I think he has a hard time to keep work separate from our personal life."

"Especially when someone flirts with you." Chin snickers.

"It was one time!" Kono cries in exasperation. "God, he punches one guy and you and Danny just can't let it go."

"Some things never get old, cuz." Chin grins. "Why do you have blue paint on your forearm by the way?"

Kono is nothing but grateful for the dispatch.

"You did pass the HPD test for pursuit driving, yeah?" Chin asks warily after a very sharp turn.

"There's a test?" Kono grins at him with an uncomfortably McGarrett-like glint in her eyes.

"You learned that from Steve?"

"Nah, I was born this way."

"I can't decide which option is scarier." Chin mutters and forces himself to relax in his seat.

.

.

"Yo." Danny greets him, entering the kitchen.

"Yo." Steve drawls back. "What happened to the courtesy knock?"

"Oh, uh, I think it got played out with the high-five and bro-hug. I could – you want me to do it now?" Danny knocks on kitchen's door. "Happy?"

"Very." Steve crosses his arms over his chest. "It keeps you from walking in on something you don't really wanna see."

"Oh, I knew that Kono is out with Chin." Danny makes a hand gesture. "Trust me, I'm so not interested in witnessing another evidence of your teenager like behavior."

"You only knock when you think you are interrupting someone?" Steve raises a brow at him.

"No, I only knock when I feel like it." Danny says annoyed. "Are you redecorating or something? Because you have red paint on you."

"I, uh," Steve tries to come up with something that isn't running around in the forest, playing paintball with Kono but he pulls a total blank on it.

"Yes?" Danny asks intrigued.

"What's in the box?" Steve changes the subject eventually.

.

.

"Hey." Steve walks up to Kono who stands beside her car. "You all right?"

"I fucked up." She answers in a tight voice. "I should have known he was lying."

"It's okay." He tries to touch her but she flinches away.

"Don't." She snaps angrily. "You are my boss right now, not my husband. Don't try to make me feel better. Tell me I messed up, tell me I made a rookie mistake."

"Stop it." Steve's voice hardens. "I'm not gonna do any of that. I don't need to. You are doing a pretty good job at it by yourself."

"Fuck you." Kono turns away from him, opening her car's door.

"Hey," Steve pulls her back, spinning her around. "Listen to me because I'm gonna say this once. Everyone makes mistakes. Nobody is perfect and I'm not blaming you for anything. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." She nods curtly but her whole stance still radiating tension.

Steve shakes his head with a sigh and pulls her closer, giving her a hard kiss.

"Good." He says then he turns on his heels and walks away.

.

.

"Ooh, that guy is pretty hot." Kono points at the screen.

"The dark one, right?" Steve looks at her expectantly.

"No. The blonde."

"Oh, that's me." Danny and Steve say in unison.

"Hey," Danny exclaims. "Now you are Wilcox? All it takes is a comment from your wife?"

"Yep." Steve shrugs, glancing at Kono again. "Looking good by the way, are you going somewhere?"

"Well, I had a date with someone but he never showed up."

Chin and Danny burst out laughing at Steve's panicked expression.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Steve looks at her sheepishly. "We can still go, you know."

"Nah," Kono shakes her head. "We should stay and watch this show with the guys."

"You just wanna leer at Wilcox." Danny chimes in. "Wait a minute. Since when are you into blondes anyway?"

"Oh, I'm not." Kono grins mischievously. "But at the moment I'm not too happy with brunettes either."

"You are in the doghouse, my friend." Danny turns towards Steve with a gloating expression on his face.

"I think I can find a way to make it up to her." Steve taps his chin thoughtfully. "How about trying out our new bike?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kono answers enthusiastically.

"Excuse us gentlemen," Steve stands from his seat, pulling Kono up after him. "I have some apologizing to do."

Danny and Chin just shake their heads, sharing a disapproving look before turning back to the screen. Neither of them makes a comment on their teammates' idea of a date night.


	16. Kai eʻe

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

Well, this was one of the hardest chapters to write mainly because this episode had so little Steve/Kono that I had to come up with a lot of stuff. I hope it turned out okay.

Oh and Catherine will be there, because I like her and in this 'Married-verse' she's a close friend to both Steve and Kono.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"All right, I feel like a goof." Danny complains surly, standing on the surfboard, squinting at Kono. "And why is that your worse half isn't there to mock me mercilessly?"<p>

"I thought that you would have performance anxiety with him there." Kono grins back. "And Catherine is there so I'm giving them some space to freely gossip about Navy politics or whatever two sailors are doing on their day off."

"You know, I still have a hard time to understand how you can be friends with her." Danny says with a wild hand gesture. "I mean, they had an, uh, intimate relationship before, right?"

"Yes, Danny. They _had_." Kono looks at him mildly annoyed. "I think you forgot that Cath is a friend of mine too and I hope, for your sake, that you weren't suggesting that my husband is sleeping around behind my back in our house while I'm here trying to teach you how to surf."

"What? No." Danny shakes his head vehemently. "That guy is so hooked on you; he doesn't even look at anyone else. Not for a nanosecond. It's a bit scary, you know. Ever checked him for wires or something?"

"Wow, really? At first he's a cheater now he's a robot." Kono rolls her eyes. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to discuss these interesting theories with you."

"Oh, no." Danny holds up his hands. "No no no. You are not gonna tell him. I'm serious, this conversation never happened. You hear me? I have a daughter to raise."

"Cool down, brah, I won't tell." Kono laughs at his panicked expression. "I'm not into conjugal visits anyway."

"It's nice to know that you actually draw a line somewhere." Danny scowls.

"What are you talking about?" Kono looks at him suspiciously.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Danny makes a face. "You two are like the Bermuda Triangle for morals."

"Let's get back to practicing okay?" Kono pats his shoulder with a menacing smile. "Before _I_ do something that ends with conjugal visits."

.

.

Steve wakes up to the sound of the tsunami sirens. Sitting up in the bed, his hand reaching out for Kono automatically, but she's not next to him.

"Kono?" He calls out, already out of the bed, pulling his clothes on in a hurry.

He nearly collides with Catherine in the hallway. Damn, he totally forgot that she was there.

"Hey, did you see Kono?" Steve asks, pulling his shirt over his head while running down the stairs to reach his ringing phone.

"No." Catherine shakes her head, fumbling with her pants. "Where's my phone?"

Steve finishes dressing up while he's on the phone with the Governor, half listening to Catherine's conversation with her CO and searching the rooms for his wife, thank god for being a multitasker, but Kono is clearly not in the house.

"I'll be there in five." Steve says, ending the call at the same time as Catherine.

"Where's Kono?" She asks, straightening her clothes.

"I have no idea." Steve answers, worry clear on his face. "She left her phone on the kitchen table."

"Hey," Catherine grabs his arm to get his attention. "Don't do that, okay?"

"Do what?" He snaps.

"Thinking up worst case scenarios." She looks him in the eye. "Kono grew up here, I'm sure she knows what the sirens mean. Call Chin if you don't hear from her in the next half an hour, but lose this overprotective act. Control freak doesn't suit you."

"It's a curse." Steve shrugs, still anxious as hell. "I have to go."

"Be careful today, okay?" Catherine calls after him.

"Yeah, you too."

.

.

Steve is opening the pick up's door when Kono appears on the driveway.

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve walks up to her, his shoulders are sagging in relief as he pulls her into a tight hug.

"I went surfing." Kono mumbles against his chest. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Steve snaps, taking a step back to glare at her. "Oh, I don't know. There's a tsunami coming, I woke up to the sirens, you weren't in the house and you left your fucking phone at home again!"

"God, Steve." Kono groans. "We talked about this. I didn't bring my phone because there's no room for it in my bikini."

Steve's eyes narrow dangerously and Kono knows she made a mistake mentioning her swimwear but she hates it when he acts like this.

"You should have left a note." Steve grunts.

"Let's not do this right now, okay?" Kono pleads, one of her hands coming up to cup his cheek.

"Yeah, okay." Letting out a heavy sigh, Steve nods. "I have to go anyway."

"Meet you at the HQ?" Kono asks, rising on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye.

"Sure." Steve answers, getting into the car.

.

.

"Hey it's me." Steve says into the speaker.

"Please tell me you didn't call to ask me to find Kono for you." Catherine sighs.

"No, I've already found her."

"Good. What do you need then?"

"Why can't I just be calling to say hello?"

"Theoretically, it's possible. Sure." Catherine lets out a small laugh. "But you never have before and it seems like a really odd time to start. So, what's it this time, do I need to use a military asset or you want an anniversary gift idea?"

"Anni – no, but as you mentioned it I'll call you back about it later."

Catherine helps him out, proving that his theory about the second signal was right.

"Steve, please tell me you that you're not even thinking of going out there, okay?" Catherine pleads. "This is right in the path of the wave."

"It's okay. I got an hour." He reassures her. "There's plenty of time. I'll call you later, okay?"

"I'm sure your wife would love to hear your reasoning too." Catherine bids goodbye wryly.

"Cath, don't." Steve tries to stop her but she already ended the call. "Fuck."

.

.

"Hey, Kono." Steve answers his phone while they are driving towards the harbor.

"I got an interesting phone call." She drawls coolly. "Please tell me you are not driving straight towards the path of the wave."

"Look, we still have time to check out the source of the second signal." Steve tries to reason.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Kono raises her voice.

"God, thank you." Danny chimes in. "Can you please tell your lunatic hubby to turn around?"

"Shut up, Danny." They snap in unison.

"Kono, please."

"You know what, I refuse to attend your funeral if you drown today." She huffs, her voice full of anger.

"_Keiki…_" Steve lowers his voice, trying to say everything he wants, without, you know, actually saying it. Especially in front of Danny.

"Okay." He hears her sigh on the other end of the line. "Just – just don't die, okay?"

"I'll try." Steve says, not wanting to anger her more by making a promise. He was in deep shit already.

He ends the call, turning towards Danny who sits there with the biggest grin Steve ever seen on his face.

"What?" He asks, annoyed.

"_Keiki_?" Danny mimics. "How cute."

"Oh, shut up." Steve throws him a glare.

.

.

"I know you like it here." Steve says.

"I like…here?" Danny raises his voice. "I like…Incorrect. You are incorrect my friend."

"Then why the board, huh?" Steve asks. "I mean, did hell freeze over? Did I actually miss out on seeing you trying to get up on that thing?"

"No comment, all right?" Danny complains. "You know what, I'm glad your better half didn't bring you along this morning."

"Wait, you were with Kono?" Steve face hardens.

"Wo wo wo, what's with the face?" Danny holds up his hands. "This is your unreasonably homicidal husband face. I thought we were past that."

"You should have told me that she was with you when I called this morning." Steve raises his voice.

"Look, I know you are like Cujo or something when it comes to her but can we act like normal, and by normal I mean sane and reasonable, adults for once, huh?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Awesome." Danny lets out a big heavy sigh. "For now let's stick to the more pressing theory as to why you think Dr. Russell in this boat."

.

.

When Kono enters the Governor's office she spots Steve immediately, standing there with his hands behind his back, his whole stance rigid, radiating tension in waves. She walks up next to him, touching his shoulder with hers, slipping her hand into his.

Steve looks at her confused before turning around and noticing that Chin and Danny are there too.

"What are you looking at?" Danny asks. "We are all in this together."

When Steve comes back and starts to speak at first she is confused but then relief washes over her and she doesn't care that they are in the middle of the Governor's office she jumps into his arms, kissing him with an edge of desperation, putting all the feelings she worked up through the day into it. He kisses him back just as fiercely, gripping her hips tightly.

"Hey, can you keep it a little more PG, please?" They hear Danny complaining in the background.

"Let's get drunk." Kono murmurs into Steve's mouth, her hot breath teasing his lips.

"Sounds like a plan." He agrees, taking her hand in his, turning towards Chin and Danny. "Let's get the hell out of here."

They don't need to be told twice.


	17. E Malama

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

And I also want to thank all the reviews and favs to the side-stories _After Dark_ and _In Daylight, _I wrote for this 'Married-verse'. I'm really glad you guys liked them. And yep, that totally means that this fic is renewed for season 2.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Kono lands on the mat for like the hundredth time this morning, letting out a low groan, her whole body pinned down by Steve's solid bulk.<p>

"Tell me again why are we doing this exactly?" She mutters, closing her eyes in sheer frustration.

"Because I'm still not satisfied with your hand-to-hand combat skills." Steve grins down at her, not showing any intention of getting up. "I mean, your leg work is outstanding but when it comes to throwing punches…let's just say you need to learn a few more tricks."

"You know, right now this feels like more of a sexual harassment than a hand-to-hand situation." She drawls wryly, pushing her pelvis against his for emphasis.

Steve lets out a low growl, one hand leaving hers to grab her hair and he pulls her head back by it, licking a long slow swipe along her neck, making her moan and jerking upwards.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Kono warns him, the fingers of her now free hand sneaking into his hair, her nails scarping against his scalp and he can't suppress his answering shiver.

"Yeah, right." He pulls away abruptly, getting up from the mat. "If we leave now we still have a chance to find the office empty."

"You are incorrigible." Kono shakes her head with an affectionate smile. "And we can always stick to plan B if the guys are already in."

"I like the way you think." Steve grins at her.

Yep, they have a big ass pick-up truck with tinted windows for a reason.

.

.

"What do you think, is it safe to go in there?" Danny points at the HQ building after looking at the time, then he is back at licking the remains of the Coco Puffs from his fingers.

"Safe?" Chin's eyebrows rise in confusion. "Why wouldn't it be safe to go in there?"

"Because it's Wednesday?" Danny explains. "You know, Mr. and Mrs. SEAL's training day? Oh come on, don't tell me you never walked in on them."

"Uh, no?" Chin narrows his eyes. "Are you saying that they are in there, um…?"

"Yes, this is exactly what I'm saying, my friend." Danny gestures with his hands. "I guess they didn't realize that the locker room has an echo. Believe me this wasn't the way I wanted to found out that the office has great acoustics."

"I really don't know what to say, brah." Chin shakes his head.

"Maybe you should talk to Kono about office etiquette." Danny offers. "Or you know, shoot Steve in the leg."

"Sure, man." Chin laughs, patting him on the back. "Let's go."

"Go ahead." Danny mutters, fishing his ringing phone out of his pocket. "I'll be right behind you."

.

.

"I can't help but notice that you brought me with you instead of Kono." Chin says casually as they walk through the forest, searching for Julie.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Steve glances back at him with a confused expression.

"Come on, brah." Chin shakes his head. "She knows the woods better than me and not to mention that you come out to play here all the time."

"We are not." Steve denies defensively.

"Sure." Chin laughs. "So you are saying that you use those paintball guns inside the house, huh?"

"How do you know about that?" Steve asks curiously.

"You seem to forget that Kono is related to half of the island. And those people are related to me."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Chin chuckles. "You didn't answer my question. What am I doing here?"

"I didn't want her to be here, okay?" Steve snaps, a little annoyed. "I don't want her anywhere near those guys."

"I don't know how she hasn't shot you yet for being this overprotective."

"I'm not overprotective." Steve huffs.

"That's not what the guy you punched two weeks ago said." Chin drawls.

"He wanted to feel her up." Steve growls at the memory of the perp who made a move on Kono. "He fucking deserved that."

"You are not getting my point, are you?" Chin shakes his head.

"When did you turn into Dr. Phil anyway? You spend too much time with Danny." Steve glares at him. "Let's just find Julie, okay?"

.

.

"Hey, Kono." Steve says into the speaker. "I need you to check up on Danny, okay? And make sure he's not gonna shoot anyone."

"What happened?"

"He thinks that Stan has something to do with the carjacking." He explains. "He hang up on me and he had this tone…"

"Okay," Kono lets out a deep sigh.

"Something happened?" Steve asks. "You have a tone too."

"Nothing serious." Kono shrugs. "Just a complaint for harassment by Brenner's lawyer."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" She says defensively. "I just didn't like that he thought I was his conjugal visit."

"His – what?" Steve's tone changes from annoyed to seriously pissed off.

"Lose the aneurysm face, babe." Kono channels Danny with a laugh. "I'm gonna call Danny now. Be safe."

"Yeah, you too." Steve mutters, ending the call.

And they say he is the one without impulse controls on this team.

Yeah, sure.

Damn.

.

.

When Steve and Chin arrive they find Kono standing above the cleaner with a satisfied grin.

"You know there might be a few other things I can teach you, but I think you've got the whole ass-kicking thing down." Chin says with an amused look.

Kono just smiles, glancing at Steve then leaves the room.

"I, uh, I think I have the hottest wife ever." Steve stares after Kono.

Chin just chuckles, shaking his head at Steve's expression.

.

.

Steve finds her in the locker room and he's on her on instant, pressing her against the wall, his mouth fierce and demanding against hers and he grips her hips tightly.

"What did you say about my hand-to-hand combat skills earlier?" Kono laughs a little breathlessly after they broke apart.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Steve murmurs in a low voice, his eyes still on her lips and his fingers are sliding under her top. "That was so hot, you know that, right?"

"I know." She starts to undo his Kevlar vest. "But if you ever pull that control issues induced bullshit again, I'm gonna shoot you. Repeatedly."

"Copy that." Steve nods, fingers hovering above the buttons of her jeans. "Shower?"

"Sounds like a plan."

.

.

"I have to admit, it's kind of cute." Danny says in a quiet voice. "And honestly, I never thought I'd describe anything with that word that involves these two."

He stands with Chin at the entrance of Steve and Kono's living room, slightly taken aback by the sight their teammates make on the couch.

Steve is lying on his back, one hand tucked under his head while hugging Kono close to his body protectively with the other. Kono is snuggled up against his side, more like halfway on top of him actually with her head on his chest. Both of them are fast asleep.

Chin points towards the door silently and they turn to leave when Danny notices the movement.

"Did you see that?" He shifts his gaze to Chin worriedly. "Please say that you saw Steve's shirt move too."

Chin takes a step forward, inspecting the aforementioned piece of black cotton.

"I think it's a puppy." He says eventually.

"A dog?" Danny squeaks.

"Yeah, a dog." They hear Steve's voice from the couch.

"You bought a dog." Danny crosses his arms. "What kind of dog is it anyway? Wait, don't answer, it's from Baskervilles, right?"

"He is a Doberman, Danny and a gift for Kono." Steve drawls, his voice still sleep roughened.

"A Doberman?" Danny scowls. "How very Thomas Magnum of you. Oh my god, you two are turning into a freaking cliché."

"What are you talking about?"

"White picket fence, a dog. Now you just need 2.5 children." Danny rants, totally worked up.

"Funny." Steve deadpans. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't care." Kono suddenly mutters but doesn't move from her position. "It's our anniversary. Go away."

"You heard the lady." Steve grins.

"Come on, brah." Chin nudges Danny. "I buy you a beer."

"But – but…" Steve and Kono can hear Danny's protests as Chin literally pulls him out of their home. "Hey, are you my consolation prize or what?"

Kono snickers, burying her face in his neck, letting out a contented sigh. Steve holds her closer, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Did you find a name for him?" He asks, looking down the peacefully sleeping puppy.

"_Koa_." She answers, lifting her head to look at him. "He kind of reminds me of you."

Steve grins, bending down to kiss her. He feels like the luckiest bastard in the world.

.

* * *

><p><em>Koa<em> - brave, bold, fearless


	18. Powa Maka Moana

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>When Steve walks into the kitchen after getting back from his morning swim he finds Kono standing with her back to him talking to someone on the phone. He leans against the doorway, eavesdropping without remorse.<p>

"I'm not gonna tell him." She chuckles. "You know how he is. And he doesn't need to know everything."

"Ahem." He makes his presence know.

"Oh, he just got back." Kono glances back at him over her shoulder. "I have to go. Bye."

Kono ends the call and turns towards him.

"Who was that?" Steve crosses his arms. "And what you aren't gonna tell me?"

"My secret lover." She shakes her head at his scowl. "It was Mary Ann. Jealous much?"

Steve doesn't answer just keeps staring at her, sweeping his eyes over her lithe form, standing in the kitchen, wearing only his dark blue Navy SEAL sleeveless shirt which looks alluringly loose on her, and he can see the side of her breast when she lifts her arm to comb her fingers through her hair.

Let's just say that she can easily distract him anytime. From anything.

He steps closer, lifting her on the table with ease, skimming his fingers over her skin that not covered by his shirt.

"How much time we have?" Kono asks in a low voice, opening her legs so he can step between them.

"Thirty maybe forty minutes." He answers, pulling the shirt over her head. "You never know with Danny."

"Did you lock the door?" She arches a brow at him, leaning back on her elbows.

"Yeah." Steve grins, lifting one of her leg over his shoulder and gripping her hips.

They don't talk much after that.

.

.

"Hey, Kono" Steve says into the speaker. "I, uh, I'm gonna be late."

"It broke down again, didn't it?" Kono laughs softly.

"Yeah." Steve huffs. "The tow truck is on its way."

"Good. How's Danny?"

"Nearing his boiling point, I think." Steve glances at his friend. "Or maybe he's already over it; he just took off his tie."

"Uh-oh. That's never a good sign." Kono can't help the laugh. She finds the whole thing hilarious. "I bet you two gonna have less fun than we had the last time you decided to take the car for a joyride."

Steve groans at the memory of them, stuck in the middle of nowhere, waiting for the tow truck on the side of the road, fogging up the windows.

"You are evil." He mutters. "I have to go or Danny's gonna push my car into the first ditch he finds."

"Have fun." Kono bids goodbye cheerfully.

.

.

"Kono, you have a minute?" Danny greets her while he and Steve drive towards the Tongan pirates' place.

"You call – why did you call her?" She can hear Steve's annoyed voice too.

"Am I on speaker?" Kono asks, amused.

"Yes, you are." Danny huffs. "I need a witness."

"A witness? Steve, what did you do this time?" She rolls her eyes at her phone.

"What did he – oh, I tell you, what he did." Danny's voice gets high as he starts to rant. "Your insane worse half blew up a door in a pawn shop with a freaking grenade. I think I sprouted like a hundred gray hairs in the last twenty minutes. Babe, would you be so kind and check if he didn't left his sanity in one of his other cargo pants by chance."

"Don't call her babe." Steve grunts.

"Seriously? This is all you have to say?" Danny nearly hits Steve with his flailing arm.

"Guys!" Kono's voice snaps from the speaker. "Why did you call?"

"Weren't you listening?" Danny sounds like he's gonna have a heart attack in any minute now. "I said he blew out a freaking door with a freaking GRENADE!"

"And what do you want me to do?" Kono sounds annoyed. "Want me to arrest him? Or discipline him? In case you forgot, he is my boss."

"But you are his wife." Danny throws his hands up in exasperation. "If you can't handle him…"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Steve interrupts his partner.

"Look, Danny." Kono lets out a deep breath. "The only problem I have with his actions that he left me out, again."

"What? Are you – you can't be serious. Come on, Kono, you supposed to be the sane one in your marriage."

"We all have our bad habits. He's mine." Kono says and ends the call.

"Did she just hang up on me?" Danny eyeballs his phone resentfully.

Steve just grins at him.

.

.

Kono stands between Chin and Danny while Steve talks to the parents about being in the same situation before and she remembers all those times, she caught him standing in their living room, staring at that particular spot above the cabinet, wondering if he's still seeing his father's blood on the wall and that the burden of the guilt he carries would ever gonna lift.

Some days she thinks it's gonna eat him alive.

Most of those days she wants to believe she's enough to save him from that.

.

.

Kono pulls Steve into the armory, shutting the door behind them louder than necessary to make it clear to Chin and Danny not to interrupt.

"We don't have time for this." Steve tries to brush her off with a tight expression on his face.

"Sit." Kono commands, pushing him backwards a little.

Steve settles down on the edge of the small desk, letting her to step between his legs.

"Wha –"

"Shh." Kono hushes him.

She wraps her arms around him then, pressing her body as close as she can and he hugs her back without hesitation, letting her warmth flow between them closed-circuited.

He sighs against her neck, grateful that she knows what he needs in times when he doesn't.

.

.

"That's a good trick." Chin grins at her with appreciation.

"One of the benefits of chasing a SEAL on different terrains." Kono winks.

"I really don't want to know what you two are doing in your free time, kid." He frowns.

"Just all the fun stuff, cuz." Kono grins. "You were young once too, right?"

"At least I didn't punch Moku for the looks he was giving to you." Chin drawls.

"God, it only happened once." Kono huffs. "You are a total spoilsport."

.

.

The room suddenly becomes full and loud, parents and their kids reuniting in tears and Steve stands at the far corner of the room, resting his chin on his hand, watching Kono interact with them.

As if on cue she looks up, her gaze meeting his and he can't help but smile, half hidden behind his fingers because she looks so happy and relieved. She smiles back and starts to walk towards him. He welcomes her warmth in his arms, hugging her close, letting his eyes flutter shut for a minute. She is solid and real against his body, smelling like ozone and the ocean, like _home_ and he slowly lets himself decompress after the tension filled day.

She pulls back a little, putting just enough distance between them to lift up her hands and cradle his face in her palms, rising up to her tiptoes to press her lips against his softly.

He sneaks his arm around her waist as they turn towards Danny and Chin.

"Are you guys up for a beer?" Steve says. "I think we have a few six packs at home."

"Sounds like heaven." Danny agrees and Chin nods too.

"Great." Kono smiles. "I can't wait to introduce you to Koa."

"I swear, I'm gonna sue you if that hound from Hell is going to bite me." Danny complains as they walk out of the room.


	19. Loa Aloha

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs. You really don't have the slightest idea how much I love you guys!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>When Steve gets out of the water he finds Kono dozing on the lounge chair with Koa stretched out on her stomach, resting his head between the valley of her breasts. He looks quite comfortable.<p>

It would be ridiculous to get jealous of a dog, right?

He approaches her quietly, bending over the chair to give her a kiss and drip all over her in the process because he knows how much she hates it but he's going to do it anyway, he really can't help it, the way she wrinkles her nose in annoyance just too damn cute.

His lips almost touch hers when Koa suddenly lifts his head up, letting out a soft, warning growl.

"Are you kidding me, buddy?" Steve glances at the dog with a scowl, disbelief written all over his face.

"What did you expect?" Kono mumbles, letting out a quiet chuckle, still not opening her eyes. "He is just like you."

"Are you saying that I'm an animal?" Steve asks offended, eyeballing Koa resentfully.

"According to Danny, yes, you are." Kono cracks one eye open, squinting up at him with a grin. "A Neanderthal one."

"Well, in that case…" He trails off thoughtfully while lifting the protesting Koa off her body and putting him down beside the lounge chair, so he can sit down and pull Kono into his lap. "Come here, woman."

She snorts out a laugh, quickly finding a comfortable position and grinds her hips down teasingly. Steve moans and pretty much attacks the sensitive skin of her neck and collarbone, his fingers climbing up her back to undo the strings of her bikini top. He throws it carelessly behind them while they are kissing wildly.

"Ho brah, what the fuck?" A voice exclaims suddenly out of nowhere and they freeze comically.

It's Chin. Steve can recognize his voice without a doubt and fuck his life because he never heard Chin swear before. He shuts his eyes tightly waiting for something very painful to happen and he is grateful that the last thing he experienced in his life was his half-naked wife in his lap.

Kono peeks over Steve's shoulder and sees her cousin standing a few feet away from them, staring at the ground before his feet where her bikini top landed. He doesn't look too happy.

"Hey, cuz." She greets him sheepishly.

"You know, until now I thought that Danny was exaggerating." Chin raises a totally unamused brow at her. "I should give you a ticket for public indecency."

"It's a private property." Kono drawls flippantly, mainly because she is embarrassed as hell. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Steve tightens his hold on her hips warningly and Kono wants to laugh. It's hilarious that her big bad Navy SEAL of a husband is still afraid of Chin on some levels.

"You invited me for breakfast, remember?" Chin informs her, seemingly unfazed by the whole situation.

"Shit." Kono drops her head on Steve's shoulder. "Sorry, I forgot. Meet you in the kitchen, okay?"

"Sure." Chin laughs. "Congratulation on your dog, by the way. He was the only one who noticed my arrival."

"Thanks, Chin." Steve finally speaks up.

"Uh, cuz." Kono calls after him reluctantly. "Could you pass me my top, please?"

Steve lets out a groan. They seriously need a doorbell, because he never wants to feel this mortified again. Ever.

He's thinking about something very loud. Like tsunami sirens.

.

.

"I don't understand why would anyone consider sliding down on a cable as fun." Danny mutters mostly to himself.

"Because it is?" Kono shrugs.

"Of course." Danny huffs. "I forgot I'm talking to Mrs. Kamikaze here. Let me guess, you and Steve been here before, right? What was it? Valentine's Day? Birthday? Anniversary? International Adrenalin Junkie's Day?"

"What's your problem?" Kono asks, annoyed.

"My problem?" Danny gets louder and louder. "Could you just find one – just one free time activity that doesn't have an extremely high death rate?"

"Oh Danny, I didn't know you cared." Kono drawls jokingly.

"You know, sometimes you are worse than him." Danny glares at her before he starts to walk towards his car with a dismissive motion of his hand.

.

.

"Hey, so, uh, listen." Steve says looking at his watch. "I'll leave you to it. You stay Danny."

"Come on, come on, Steve." Matthew holds him back. "Even cops can spare a half hour to grab some food, come on. Come on, hang out, I got Danny's favorite."

"What do you think?" Danny looks at him with a please-don't-leave expression on his face.

"I, uh, I actually have a date with Kono." Steve looks apologetically at Danny.

"She's welcome too." Matthew chimes in. "Call her."

"Yeah, call her." Danny agrees. "I'm sure checking another thing off your list of abnormally dangerous activities can wait another few days."

"Okay," Steve nods, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "I could eat."

.

.

When Kono arrives all three of them rise from their seat.

"Kono this is my ex-wife, Rachel." Danny makes the introductions. "And this is my brother, Matthew."

"It's nice to meet you." Kono smiles at both of them.

Matthew takes a small step forward to take Kono's hand but when he starts to lift it up towards his mouth Danny stops him.

"I, uh, I wouldn't do that, Matty." Danny warns his brother.

"Sorry?" Matthew glances up at Kono, confusion clear on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Danny shakes his head. "But alpha male Steve here has a very strict policy when it comes to his wife. Think about Kono as a piece of art in a museum. No touching, no pictures."

"You are truly hilarious, Danny." Steve drawls, scowling at his partner.

"So it's not true?" Matthew looks at him questioningly.

"I didn't say that." Steve answers nonchalantly, pulling a chair between his and Danny's for Kono.

She just rolls her eyes at them.

.

.

"How long have you been married?" Rachel asks Kono.

It's already dark and they are sitting around the table, sharing stories from their pasts, drinking cocktails and having a pretty good time.

"Four years." She answers, leaning unintentionally closer to Steve.

His arm is resting on the back of her chair and he plays with a loose curl of her hair with his fingers absentmindedly.

"And how long have you known each other?"

"Four and a half years." Steve grins.

"Smooth." Matthew pats him on the shoulder.

"It's not smooth." Danny objects loudly. "It's insane and reckless. How did you convince her to marry you anyway? You never told me."

"I just asked." Steve shrugs.

"You are so easy." Danny shoots a resentful look at Kono.

"I was under heavy medication, okay?" Kono lifts her hands up in defense. "And for the record, my first reaction was to hit him with my crutch."

"Oh, really?" Danny grins gloatingly at Steve. "Now, that's smooth."

"Shut up, Danny." Steve mutters offended.

.

"And then the perp comes in, noticing Kono immediately so he sits down and makes a move on her as expected." Danny laughs, waving his hands around animatedly. "Everything goes acccording to the plan until the guy decides to grab Kono's, uh, well, her behind when she gets up to leave and Mr. Mental Case here just loses his mind, jumps up from our table, strides over to them and punches the perp without a warning."

The table erupts in laughter, well, except for Steve who glares at his friend with a frown. Kono notices his expression so she leans over; brushing her lips against his softly then takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. Steve smiles at her gesture, relaxing back into his seat.

"Okay, Danny." Matthew jumps in, sensing Steve's mood. "Tell them about the time at the zoo."

.

.

"Where did you guys go before we left?" Kono asks while they are driving towards home.

"Danny spotted two FBI guys following his brother." Steve stares at the road ahead of him, clenching his jaw. "We had a talk with them."

"Let me guess, you had to sic the Governor on them." Kono laughs.

"Pretty much."

"What do they want from Matthew?"

"They think he defrauded his investors." Steve sighs. "They're preparing an indictment against him."

"Are you serious?" Kono looks at him shocked. "Oh my God, how's Danny?"

"Upset. Really upset. He doesn't want to believe it, of course."

"Damn, this is like Meka all over again." Kono lets out a deep breath. "What are we gonna do?"

"Wait for him to talk to Matthew." Steve glances at her. "And be there for him."

"Okay." She nods, reaching out to place her hand on his thigh, offering some comfort. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"I really fucking hope so." Steve mutters under his breath, spinning the truck into their driveway.

.

.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steve walks into her office, finding her sitting behind her desk with a careworn expression.

"Not really." Kono runs her fingers through her hair with a deep sigh.

"Come here." He motions her to get up, stepping closer. "What's wrong?"

"Just this case." She steps into his arms, leaning against him heavily. "I can't understand why someone would hurt those kids because of their parents."

"He thinks he causes more pain this way." Steve tightens his hold on her. "But that's not what really bothers you, right?"

"I just can't stop thinking about our future." She mumbles against his neck. "I mean, we made a lot of enemies already. What if someone's going to have the same idea someday, huh? I'd never survive losing our kids."

"Listen to me." He pulls away slightly to look into her eyes. "Hey, listen to me, no one's going to hurt our kids, okay? I promise that."

"You know that I hate promises." Kono huffs but she relaxes slightly. "But thank you."

"Come on," Steve thumbs the tears away from under her eyes, kissing her lightly. "Let's catch this guy."

"Okay." She nods with a shaky smile.

.

.

Steve opens the front door, walking into the house and he notices Kono, sitting on the couch with her legs stretched out before her, watching the TV with Koa in her lap.

He walks over to them, sitting down beside her and he pulls her legs into his lap, dropping his head against the backrest with a deep sigh.

"What happened?" Kono asks worriedly.

"Matthew is gone." He forces out the words with a tight expression. "And I lied to the Feds to help him get away."

"You did it for Danny." She tries to reassure him.

"He is dirty, Kono." Steve raises his voice slightly, anger lacing his words. "He is dirty and I lied to the FBI."

"I understand." Kono scoots closer to him, touching his shoulder tentatively. "Matthew doesn't matter, but Danny does. He is your best friend. He is _family_. You did the right thing."

"Did I?" He looks at her doubtfully.

"Yeah." She cradles his face with her hands. "No matter how hard the decision is, you always do the right thing in the end."

Steve reaches out with a thin smile, pulling her fully into his lap, careful not to disturb the sleeping dog too much. She buries her face in his neck while he runs his fingers up and down on her naked legs, neither of them saying a word just relishing the undisturbed quiet moment together.


	20. Ne Meʻe Laua Na Paio

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

I'm not so happy about this chapter to be honest, but I hope you'll like it more than me.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Steve doesn't have the slightest idea about how their peaceful, quiet morning turned into <em>this<em> and let's just say that he's everything but pleased with it.

One moment they are talking about going to the grocery store and adding paper towels to the shopping list and a few moments later somehow they are shouting at each other and he has a hard time to keep his cool when Kono's coffee mug hits the wall, missing his head by only a couple of inches.

"That's nice." Steve forces out the words through gritted teeth, hands balled into tight fists at his side. "But you need to work on your aim, Nikita."

"Fuck you." Kono glares at him, her whole body rigid, radiating tension.

Then she just storms past him and out of the house without a word and now he loses all of his remaining cool. What happened to the 'not parting ways while being angry with each other'? And on top of that she left while wearing only one of his button-downs and a pair of denim shorts, barely visible under the shirt's hemline and that's not the sight anyone else but him allowed to see.

When he hears her car speeding away he snaps out of his reverie and heads towards his truck to follow her. He feels maybe a little obsessive when he does it; but he's maybe more than a little obsessed with her, so he figures it's appropriate.

He's driving towards the HQ to trace her phone or her car, whichever is the fastest when he spots the red Cruze in the nearest supermarket's parking lot.

Is she for real? Seriously, the nerve of this woman.

Steve walks in, trying to look as non-threatening as he can be and he notices her immediately, limping towards something in the third aisle.

Wait. She's limping.

He stops for a minute, the last few days' humid weather coming into his mind. No wonder she's irritated as hell, she hates feeling incapable.

Fuck.

He approaches her with a deep sigh, shaking his head. Stepping behind her, he stills her hand on the shelf, not letting her to pick up the mug she was reaching for.

"How long?" He asks; voice barely a harsh whisper in her ear.

"Two days." Kono answers quietly, the tension suddenly leaving her body and her shoulders sag forward.

"What the hell is wrong with you, huh?" He is more annoyed than pissed at this point. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you are my boss too." She says in a clipped voice. "I didn't want you to lock me in the office."

"You are unbelievable." Steve shakes his head. "You are in pain. Come on, let's go home and put some heat on your knee."

She looks reluctant and his patience is running out, especially when he notices a guy eyeing Kono and it's clear that he's wondering about if she wears anything under her – _his_ – shirt.

"Do you want me to throw you over my shoulder and bring you to the car or you gonna come with me now?" He clenches his jaw while staring at her intently. "You know I'd do it."

Kono nods and starts to walk out of the store without a word. Steve catches up to her in two long steps, throwing an arm around her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

She just rolls her eyes good-naturedly at his possessive antics.

Yeah, she noticed the guy too.

"You sure it's just the weather and we don't need to buy a pregnancy test?" Steve grins down at her.

Kono lets out a laugh, swatting his chest with the back of her hand as they walk towards their cars. He's smiling too then leans down to steal a quick kiss.

The funny thing is that neither of them remembers what they were fighting about.

.

.

"Just so you know, I understand, okay?" Danny gestures with his hand. "I would not mind a little one-on-one session with Jenna Kaye. The thought does stimulate my imagination too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve throws him a glare before turning his gaze back towards the road. "She doesn't stimulate my imagination."

"Oh, yes, sorry, I forgot that you are like a horse with blinders." Danny grumbles. "Nothing but Kono in your line of sight."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Oh no, it's not bad. Just, you know, inhuman."

"You are a stunning conversationalist." Steve glances at his riled up partner. "And just to be clear, legally, the CIA can only interrogate foreign nationals."

"Why you do that?" Danny asks huffily and he is off again.

.

.

"Are you okay?" Chin asks with a concerned expression when they drive towards the hotel.

"Yeah, cuz. Why?" She looks at him confused.

"You let me drive." He points out.

"Oh." Kono looks thoughtful for a moment but eventually decides that there's no point in lying to him. "It's my knee."

"Are you in pain?"

"It's better know." Kono shrugs, not looking at her cousin. "Don't worry."

"Want me to take you back to the office?" Chin glances at her, trying to figure it out if she's telling the truth.

"Don't you dare." Kono threatens. "I'm _fine_!"

"Does Steve know about this?" Chin asks teasingly.

"Oh, look, you can park there!" She changes the subject lamely.

Chin snorts at her words, shaking his head. Sometimes he wonders how those two haven't kill each other yet.

.

.

"And send." Kono looks away from Danny because she feels slightly awkward.

"You want to do _what_ with his…uh." Danny's gaping like a fish at the screen. "Is it even possible or you know, legal? Where did you learn talking like that?"

"I'm married to a Navy SEAL." Kono says it like it's an explanation with a shrug.

"You mean, you are sending messages like that to Steve?" Danny finally catches on. "Ew, I didn't need that info, thank you very much."

The laptop pings, signaling the incoming text, saving her from his ranting.

"It worked, wow." Danny exclaims. "All right."

"It works every time." Kono winks, laughing. "Girl's got game."

"Damn." Danny looks at her disbelievingly. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I got inspired." She grins, typing on her own phone.

"Do me a favor," Danny frowns. "Don't show me."

.

.

Later that night, they are sitting on the lanai watching the water, relaxing with a beer.

"Danny told me that you had a visitor." Kono says conversationally. "A perky one."

"Danny doesn't know what he's talking about." Steve rolls his eyes.

"So she wasn't perky?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Nah." Kono laughs. "Should I be?"

"I don't know." He drawls teasingly, putting down his bottle. "Maybe she wants to interrogate me or something."

"Oh, is that so?" She lowers her voice, getting out of her seat to straddle his lap. "Already got bored of me?"

"Never." He rasps out. "I got your text earlier. I have to say, I can't wait to try that."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She murmurs against his mouth.

He's kissing her before the last syllable is out.

.

.

"Where's Agent Kaye?" Steve ask, not lowering his gun.

"Heading east on the Kapiolani Boulevard. Driving a silver Malibu." Wo Fat answers calmly. "But I'm sure she'll make it here without accident. On the other hand, if I were you, I'd be more concerned about Officer Kalakaua or should I say, Mrs. McGarrett?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Steve tries to keep the anger out of his voice and forces his jaw to relax.

"You have a beautiful home," Wo Fat smiles. "But you shouldn't let your wife play with your dog on the beach after dark."

"Don't make the mistake of hurting her in any way." Steve's voice is low and threatening. "I won't leave enough pieces of you for body identification."

"Oh, I'm sure of that." Wo Fat nods seriously.

"What do you want?" Steve puts down his gun.

.

.

"Kono?" Steve rushes into their home. "Are you in there? Kono?"

When she doesn't answer, he nearly loses his mind. He's digging into his pockets to find his phone when he hears Koa's bark from upstairs followed by Kono's laugh.

He lets out relieved breath and runs up the stairs. He finds her in the bedroom, toweling her hair.

"Fuck, Kono." Steve mutters, pulling her in a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" She asks worriedly. "Steve, what happened? You are scaring me."

He doesn't answer; just hold her close for a few minutes, trying hard to keep it together.

"We need to talk." He gets out the words hoarsely.


	21. Ma Ke Kahakai

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

I like to dedicate this chapter to the owner of the **fyeahgraceandalex** tumblr for doing the amazing McKono moments. Those gifs never fail to inspire me.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><em>"We need to talk." He gets out the words hoarsely.<em>

_Kono sits down silently, watching him with a concerned expression so he starts to speak, he tells her everything about Wo Fat and Jenna Kaye while walking back and forth before the bed._

_When he is finished, he halts, squatting down so he can look her in the eye._

_"What are we going to do?" Kono asks quietly._

_"I want you to visit Mary in LA." Steve says in a determined voice. "And uh, stay with her until this mess is over."_

_"No." She shakes her head stubbornly._

_"This wasn't a request." He pushes himself up, scrubbing a hand over his face with a deep sigh. "You are going, so you better start packing before I do it for you."_

_"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Kono finally snaps. "I don't go anywhere and I swear, if you ever try to pull this bullshit again, I'm gonna punch you in your arrogant asshole face."_

_"Kono, this isn't a game." Steve desperately tries to make her understand. "Those people killed my mother then my father. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you because of this. I can't lose you."_

_"I can't lose you either." Kono glares at him. "We just started our life together so don't expect me to pack my bags and leave you behind. Leave everything and everyone behind. Stop for a moment and think through what you are asking me to do."_

_"I know what I'm asking but I can't risk your life." Steve crosses his arms over his chest._

_"For God's sake, Steve." Kono throws up her hands in exasperation. "I'm a police officer, a member of an elite task force. _Your_ elite task force, remember? I think I'm capable of protecting myself."_

_They end up arguing more heatedly after that and in the end he finds himself kicked out of their bedroom. He tosses and turns on the couch until she appears halfway through the night, holding out her hand without a word as a peace offering and he isn't dumb enough not to take it so he follows her back to their bed wrapping himself around her under the thin covers, his nose pressed up against the soft skin under her ear, drowning himself in her smell._

_When she shifts, half-asleep, he doesn't let her to move away, just holds her closer, listening to her breathing and trying to remember how to. If he thought he could - if he thought she wanted to hear it, if he thought he was physically capable of producing the words without breaking down - he'd tell her how much he loves her, how absolutely _desperate_ she makes him feel. He tells it to her soft hair instead, lips moving without a sound._

"Hey, Dreamy," Danny snaps his fingers to get his attention, bringing Steve out of his reverie. "Where's your head at? Everything's okay? You zoned out quite a bit."

Steve blinks a few times, shifting his gaze from the mountains to his friend.

"You know what?" He says deliberately. "I, um, I found another one of those envelopes on my doorstep yesterday morning. It had an old matchbook in it. Used to be in my father's toolbox."

"You think it's from Wo Fat?" Danny looks at him concerned.

"I don't know." Steve answers with a drawn expression.

"Did you talk to Kono about all of this?"

"Yeah." Steve looks away, his face darkening.

"Let me guess," Danny makes a wild hand gesture. "You wanted to smuggle her out of the island and she didn't like it. Close enough?"

"Bull's eye." Steve grunts.

"You are an idiot, you know that, right?" Danny holds his hands wide, like he wants to show exactly how much of idiocy he's thinking about. "I honestly don't know what she's seeing in you sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" Steve glares at him.

"Steve," Danny sighs, trying to be patient. "Kono is a cop. Wait, no, she's a freaking ninja-assassin-Rambo rolled in one. She's like a prettier version of you."

"Your point is?" Steve arches a brow questioningly.

"My point is, you unreasonable mammal, that there's no way she's gonna leave you, Chin, 5-0 or this sand sprinkled hellhole. And if you want to stay married or you know, alive, you never ask anything like that from her again."

"You know, you are extra annoying when you are right." Steve muses with a small, lopsided smile.

.

.

"Hey, listen to me. Do not move." Danny says after throwing down the backpack. "No reckless shit, okay?"

"Okay." Steve agrees.

"Stay put because if you fall down and die I'm sure Kono's gonna feed me to the sharks." Danny pleads.

"I promise I'm not gonna move, okay." Steve starts to get annoyed. "Just go."

"I can't believe this." Danny mutters under his breath while starts to jog. "They are playing Predator out here all the time and he falls down when he's with me. Fuck my life."

.

.

"Hey, thought you supposed to be on a hike with McGarrett." Chin answers his phone when Danny's name appears on the display.

"Steve fell. He's hurt." Danny says a little out of breath.

"Whoa, what?" Kono asks worriedly. "How bad?"

"Oh great, am I on speaker?" Danny mutters surly. "I don't know how bad, I'm not a doctor. But I think he broke his arm."

"Great." Kono huffs.

"Hey," Danny snaps. "I don't like your tone. It wasn't my fault and I know that it may sounds unbelievable, but it wasn't Steve's either."

"Where are you?" Chin interrupts them before they can start arguing. "You know what? Forget it."

And he's out of his seat and on his way to the smart table with an annoyed and worried Kono trailing after him.

.

.

"Hey, big _kahuna_," Kono drawls when Steve enters the office. "Good to have you back in one piece."

"Well, it's good to be back in one piece." He deadpans not missing the tone of worry behind her words.

He steps next to her, leaning in for a kiss but she immediately pulls back with a frown.

"Ugh, what's that smell?"

"Oh, that's the sashimi special." He grins. "Yeah, Danny went home to change his shirt."

"You should too." Kono eyes his shirt with a disgusted expression. "If you want me to kiss you in the near future."

"That's nice." Steve drawls but turns serious a moment later. "Hey, Danny told me about your aunt. How you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Her face hardens, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, hey, come here." Steve pulls her into a hug and she goes without a fight. "I'm sorry."

"She's not gonna make it through the night." Kono mumbles brokenly against his collarbone.

"I'm sorry." He repeats, rubbing little circles with his good hand on her back.

"It's okay." She fists his shirt almost desperately, trying hard not to fall apart.

"What's wrong?" Steve asks worriedly because he has a suspicion that there's something else bothering her. "There's more, right?"

"It's Chin." Kono says reluctantly, like she's annoyed that he knows her this well. "We had a fight."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't Chin who took the money." She starts to explain while tears stream down her face. "It was Uncle, to buy a kidney for Auntie and Chin took the fall for him. And he doesn't want to tell the truth when Auntie passes."

"God," Steve mumbles shocked, tightening his hold around her. "What did he say?"

"That whatever happened, happened." Kono pulls away, wiping her face with her hand angrily. "And that he found home in Five-0. But I can't let him not to tell the truth, he could get his life back."

"Hey, listen." Steve touches her shoulder tentatively. "Let him do it the way he think it's right, okay?"

"But…"

"No," he shakes his head. "You didn't let me ship you off even if it would be the best for you. Now don't want to tell Chin what's best for him."

Kono goes silent, glaring at him angrily but deep down she realizes that he is right. She pinches the bridge of her nose with two fingers, letting out a deep breath in order to calm down.

"Okay," she nods. "You are right."

"Good." Steve smiles at her. "Now since you already hugged me while I'm smelling like that, can I get a kiss?"

Kono can't help the small laugh that bubbles up. She steps closer to him, shaking her head but she kisses him anyway.

.

.

"Do you mind if I sign your cast?" The waitress asks with a smile.

"He minds," Danny interrupts Steve's answer. "I mind too if you sign his cast. He's married, so no."

"Well, as his _other_ wife, I say, I don't mind." Kono joins the argument with a laugh.

"What did I tell you about that, huh?" Danny throws her a glare and Steve doesn't look too happy either while the waitress just gives them a confused look.

"What's your problem?" Kono rolls her eyes.

"You gonna let her sign your cast and not me after everything I've done for you?" Danny complains, looking offended. "Hey, did he not tell you what I did?"

"No."

"Well I saved his life basically." Danny points out huffily.

"Technically it's not true." Steve argues.

After the waitress leaves Danny eyes Steve's cast suspiciously.

"Hey, what's that?" Danny pulls Steve's arm closer inspecting the cast.

"What?"

"That." Danny points at the drawing on the almost hidden spot. "That little heart with, uh, what are these mean? _Keiki _plus _Mano_. What the hell is that? Did you let a five year old sign it?"

Chin just snorts after hearing the words and Kamekona is clearly amused by Danny's lack of Hawaiian knowledge while Kono just sits there, holding Steve's good hand and smiles at him mischievously.

"Wait," Danny finally catches on. "You called Kono, _keiki_ once. Oh, oh, is that your secret bedroom name? You know what, I really don't want to know what it means. Ew, you are so sickly sweet I might get diabetes."

"Aw, don't be jealous, _Danno_." Kono drawls teasingly. "I'm sure we can find one for you too."

"No, uh, no, thank you." Danny shakes his head. "I'm not going to fuel your kinky polygamy fantasy."

"Danny, stop talking please." Steve glares at his friend.

.

.

Steve finds Kono in a quiet corner after the phone call. He steps behind her, sneaking an arm around her waist and pulls her against his body, offering comfort. She doesn't turn towards him because she hates it when someone sees her cry; even him and she already cried before him enough, but leans back against his solid bulk instead, letting his warmth seep into her.

He doesn't say a word, just holds onto her silently as she grieves, her body shaking slightly from the quiet sobbing and it breaks his heart that he can't ease her pain.

"Thank you." She whispers, her voice breaking and she grips his hand on her hip tightly.

Maybe he doesn't have to say anything at all.

* * *

><p><em>mano (MAH-no) - <em>shark; figuratively, a passionate lover


	22. Hoʻopaʻi

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

To be honest this episode is my least favorite of the whole show, I don't really know why. So it was a bitch to write it but I hope it still turned out enjoyable.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Kono swings the back door open, running into the house laughing but she can't get away because the next moment Steve crashes into her from behind, catching her by the waist and pulling her to the floor with him. She lands on top of him, both of them panting but grinning with heated looks before they start to tear at each other's wetsuits.<p>

Steve is reaching for the strings of Kono's bikini top when he hears Koa's low, warning growl so he squeezes her hip, signaling her to stop. They stay there, lying on the floorboard waiting for any sign of a possible threat.

"What's that smell?" Kono whispers in his ear.

He can't answer because suddenly Kamekona walks out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand.

"Good swim?" He looks down at them, seemingly not disturbed by the sight they make.

They share a disbelieving look before they actually move and get up from the floor.

"Kamekona, what are you doing here?" Steve asks while stepping before Kono because he doesn't want his wife to flash anybody who isn't him. Color him possessive.

"Came to cook you breakfast." He answers matter-of-factly.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Steve tries to be patient in spite of his ruined morning sex. "What are you doing in our house?"

"Kukui High versus McKinley's semi final game." Kamekona explains. "We bet. I lost."

"Okay, that was a joke, brah." Steve huffs while Kono just snickers behind him.

"Oh, no joke, brah." Kamekona shakes his head, walking closer with that awful smelling whatever in his hand.

"Guys," Kono steps away from them. "I hate to leave this lovely conversation but I have to be ready in twenty minutes."

"You are not hungry?" Kamekona holds out the plate to her.

"No, brah." She gives the food a suspicious glance then she presses a quick kiss on Steve's cheek. "_Pomaika__ʻ__i_!"

Steve watches her as she runs up the stairs with a quiet laugh, Koa trailing behind her faithfully and he starts to think about the quickest way to get rid of Kamekona and join her in the shower.

Then he notices the envelope on the floor and his phone starts to ring too.

There goes their morning.

.

.

"You know, I don't agree with Danny." Chin says casually, watching Steve bring the boy out of the house.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Kono looks at him with a grin. "We don't agree with Danny most of the time."

"About Steve and kids." Chin smiles at her sweetly. "He's pretty good with them."

"And you say this to me instead of Danny because…" Kono trails off with a hint of warning in her tone.

"My biological clock is ticking." Chin says teasingly. "I think I'm ready to be an uncle."

"Well it's good that we related to a lot of people then." Kono deadpans. "I'm sure one of our cousins will be a parent soon."

When Steve walks up to them Kono really wants to kiss him for interrupting the conversation but she fights down to urge. She doesn't want to give any more ideas to Chin or you know, putting on a show for the HPD and the FBI.

Nah, that would be highly unprofessional.

.

.

"Hey, how's Reggie?" Kono asks when Danny walks into the house.

"Reggie's fine." Danny answers. "Tangential gunshot wound to the liver, so he's gonna need a little time."

"Tangential?" Kono drawls teasingly. "Williams, you don't have to bust out the big words to impress me."

"That's very cute." Danny mutters. "Do you always flirt when your worse half isn't around?"

"Only if they impress me." Kono winks at him. "Like using big words."

"I can understand that," Danny motions with his hand. "His vocabulary only consists words with one or two syllables and they all refer to some kind of armed conflict.

"You'd be surprised." She mumbles under her breath with a grin.

"What was that? You know what, I don't wanna know." Danny huffs. "It's your turn. What do you got?"

.

.

"Spider-Woman," Danny calls after her. "What are you doing? I got them on speed dial, baby."

"That's very cute. Do you always call every women baby when their husband isn't around?" Kono shoots back his earlier words with a laugh.

"Oh, you are funny." Danny replies surly. "You don't got – Would you be careful please? One broken teammate is more than enough. Would you stop? Your hubby's gonna skin me alive if you fall down on my watch."

Kono doesn't answer just start to smash the metal cage with the rock and a gleeful smile on her face.

"That's nice." Danny grouses on the ground watching her. "Destruction of government property, that…you've been married to McGarrett too long. I wouldn't be surprised if one day you ended up separated by the Internal Affairs because of the bad influence you have on each other."

"Shut up, Danny." Kono threatens him jokingly. "Or I swear I'm gonna hang you by your tie next to this pretty green cage."

.

.

"Let me guess." Kono grins when Steve walks into the office with a big bag. "Cannon's shoes?"

"Yeah, and uh, all his bodyguards'." Steve laughs.

"Come here." Kono drawls in a low voice, pulling him closer by his open shirt. "That's my man, always ready to make a big mess."

"I know that you have a thing for bad boys." Steve murmurs against her lips, sneaking his good arm around her waist to pull her hips flush against his.

"Nah," She whispers back, lips brushing his with every word. "Just for the worst boy."

Steve laughs into her mouth then kisses her hard while he thinks that he has the best wife ever.

.

.

"Forget it, I don't even want to know what you would do." Danny says when they are in the car.

"No, I would be by the book." Steve glances at him with a serious expression.

"The – the book?" Danny bristles.

"I would be by the book." Steve repeats more firmly.

"Which book would that be, may I ask, huh?" Danny starts to wind up. "The Patriot Act for Dummies? Hmm? How to Nuke Your Enemies? War and Peace, minus the peace part? How to Ship Your Wife to the Mainland without Asking Her?"

"That's funny." Steve deadpans.

"Oh, look it's your better half." Danny pick up the phone. "Hey, Kono you'd be happy to know that if someone kills you, your husband would be by the book."

"And you believed him?" Kono's laugh fills the car. "He'd have made a bloodbath by now if it was about me."

"Hey." Steve chimes in, offended. "I'd do the right thing."

"I'm sure of that." Kono reassures him and Steve can hear the smile in her voice. "But the things you think are right to get the job done? They aren't in any book."

"Yeah, okay, anyway, Kevin got us anything?" Steve changes the subject because there are days when he just can't with her.

.

.

"So, Steve." Chin turns towards him as they walk back into the office after saying goodbye to Reggie and Kevin. "I noticed that your kid skills improved a lot."

"Oh, no." Kono groans, swatting Chin on the chest. "Don't start again, cuz."

"What?" Steve looks at them curiously.

"I just asked Kono that if she's planning to make me an uncle in the near future." Chin grins.

"Uh, well…" Steve stammers, looking quite uncomfortable. "I don't know. Is she?"

"Oh, no." Danny chimes in loudly, flailing his hands around like a crazy windmill. "No. No way. Are you out of your mind, Chin? Seriously, what's wrong with you? Do you really want to have unstoppable little mutant ninjas running around on this island?"

"Hey, that's my kids you are talking about." Steve glares at his friend.

"Exactly." Danny grouses. "Yours and hers, I mean, if your dog is a demon from Hell I don't want to imagine what would happen if you two mash your DNA. Please, don't listen to Chin."

Kono just rolls her eyes at the three of them.

Isn't it nice that no one actually asked her opinion?

Men.

* * *

><p><em>Pomaika<em>_ʻ__i - _Good luck


	23. Ho'ohuli Na'au

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

I wrote for a couple of different fandoms, I met a lot of people through the years but I have to say, you guys are the best!

Wanted to post this before the next episode airs. Success! Now fingers crossed for a proper Kono story-line.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Kono wakes up to the sound of their awfully loud alarm clock and she considers shooting it with her gun when she feels Steve move beside her turning the torture device off and lying back halfway on top of her resting his head on his favorite spot, between the valley of her breasts. She looks down at him, combing her fingers through his messy dark hair, smiling at how it started to curl at the ends and she thinks that it's time for a haircut. It feels so sickly domestic she has to laugh.<p>

"Morning." He mumbles, his sleep-warm breath teasing her skin and she shivers a little.

"Morning." She nudges him gently to make him roll over so she can stretch with a low moan.

"Are you okay?" Steve cracks an eye open.

"Yeah," She moves to sit up, letting the covers slide down her body. "I just feel like I ran a very long and rather dirty marathon last night."

"Hm, I don't have any memories of running." He grins smugly, propping himself up on his elbow. "But you are absolutely right about the sweating and the heavy breathing."

"Oh, shut up." Kono throws her pillow at his head. "If I'm gonna fall on my face in front of the kids because of you, I swear…"

"I'll kiss it better." He cuts her off, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

"God, I need coffee before I give into temptation and shoot you for being awfully chipper." She huffs, rolling her eyes at him. "You are lucky that I actually love you."

"Thanks, dear." He deadpans, heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going for a run, meet you at the beach later, okay?"

.

.

"Excuse me." A man walks up to her.

"I'm sorry. Stop right there, this is a crime scene." She informs him. "Can I help you?"

"You have an exclusive clavicle."

"I'm sorry, what?" She shakes her head. Is this guy for real?

"Your collarbone. It's extraordinary." The man explains.

"Yes, I know what a clavicle is." She tries to stay polite but her patience's getting thinner and thinner. "So, why are you talking to me?"

"Have you considered modeling?" He asks and Kono really wants to deck him. "Your neckline, it's just fabulous. You remind me of a swan."

"Hmm, can you – can you please leave?" She takes a deep breath, _before I do something unprofessional, like shoot you in your arrogant face_, she adds inwardly.

"With your bone structure and body composition you can make a lot of money. I'm serious." The guy continues, seemingly not sensing her growing irritation.

"Okay, I'm serious. Walk away now or I'll have you arrested." Her voice hardens because she spots Steve and Danny walking towards them and she's sure that her husband's not gonna think twice before punching the irritating prick.

"You might wanna leave." Steve steps beside the model scout with a dark expression. "Before I break one of the fourteen bones in your face. Or you know, all of them."

"You heard the territorial husband." Danny nudges the guy's shoulder cheerfully. "Chop-chop."

"Bone structure, huh?" Steve turns towards her with his arms folded across his chest, frowning.

"Body composition." Danny adds, grinning.

"Shut up." Kono rolls her eyes at them, turning back to the crime scene.

"Hey, I'm the biggest fan of your collarbone, you know that." Steve calls after her laughing.

.

.

"Let me call the Governor." Steve says earnestly.

"No." Chin rejects the offer immediately. "It's my problem. I'll handle it."

"Chin." Steve takes a calming breath. "Your problem is my problem. We are family, remember?"

"Eloping with my cousin without our permission doesn't exactly make you family." Chin says in a flat voice, pushing past him.

Steve watches him go, seriously worried about what he's going to do. No matter what Chin thinks, for Steve, he's family.

.

.

"Hey, _boss_." Kono answers the phone.

"Hey, Kono." Steve starts slowly. "You finished collecting those gas samples yet?"

"Yeah, we just got the last one."

"We?" Steve tone changes on instant.

"Yeah, Charlie and me." Kono wants to roll her eyes. Possessive much? "We are heading back to the lab now to see if we can land a match."

"You and Charlie, huh?" She can hear the growing annoyance in his voice. "Okay, fine. Listen, we think we may have a suspect that we want to move on, okay? But we're gonna need some evidence first. So let me know when _you_ get something."

"Copy that." She ends the call testily and she wishes it wasn't on speaker so she could at least throw her phone at something. She glances at Charlie with a sigh. "No pressure, huh?"

On days like this, when Steve's acting like someone's taken his favorite chew toy, she is more than willing to reconsider her stance on premeditated homicide.

.

.

"Look, I'm gonna tell I.A. that I took the money." Chin answers the phone sternly. "If you are calling to talk me out of it, don't bother."

"Hey, hey, hey," Steve interrupts him. "I'm calling to say good luck, okay?"

"Mahalo." Chin says quietly after a long pause.

"Look, I know that deep down you are still not okay with me and Kono." Steve sighs. "But like it or not we are family, so I just wanted you to know that I'm here – we are here for you."

"Mahalo." Chin repeats, ending the call.

.

.

"So, did you have fun with lab guy, what's his name?" Steve asks when Chin and Danny leave the briefing room.

"It's Charlie."

"Oh, on a first-name basis already?" Steve drawls sarcastically. "It must have been a hell of a ride."

"Are you finished?" Kono snaps irritably. "We don't have time for this."

"What's your problem?" Steve crosses his arms over his chest with a scowl.

"My problem?" Kono lets out a humorless laugh. "You are the one who acts like a jealous asshole in the middle of a murder investigation."

"Oh, I'm sorry if my concern offends you." Steve spats out the words angrily.

"Concern?" Kono retorts tightly. "Green doesn't suit you, _sweetheart._"

"Whoa, hey," Steve holds up his hands. "What the hell?"

"Go away," She makes a dismissive motion. "Don't you have a suspect to question?"

"Kono, hey," Steve gentles his tone, stepping closer to her. "Talk to me."

"Chin is in trouble." Kono mutters. "And I don't know what to do."

"Come here." He pulls her into a hug, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "Let him deal with it on his own way. We can't do anything. Believe me, I tried."

"It still sucks." She mumbles into his chest.

"Yeah." He agrees with a heavy sigh, tightening his arms around her. "I know."

.

.

"Hey, Kawika, did you see Kono?" Steve calls after him.

"Yeah, brah, she's down there talking with some guy." Kawika throws back over his shoulder.

"Oh, great, here we go." Danny mutters when Steve immediately rises from the bench with a murderous look.

He follows his friend, ready to interfere if it's necessary because the last thing Danny wants right now is calling the Governor for bail money.

The funny thing is about the whole situation that he gets Steve, in a twisted abnormal way. He knows that Kono is his Grace. The reason, the anchor, the only precious thing in his life and he's worried that one day someone's gonna take her away from him so he does everything to prevent that.

Actually, seeing Steve act like a jealous maniac is very comforting. It shows that he's human after all and Danny doesn't have a constant need to push him through a metal detector in order to find out if he's a machine or not.

.

.

"Wow, it's been a very long time." Kono laughs at Charlie.

"Long enough to meet me." Steve sneaks his arm around her waist, his thumb brushing over her bikini bottom above her tattoo. "Let me guess, you are Charlie."

"Steve, this is my friend, Kelly and her cousin Charlie." Kono introduces them.

"It's nice to meet you." Steve nods curtly before glancing at her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Are they...?" Charlie looks at Danny with a stunned expression.

"A couple?" Danny grins. "Yep. Well, you know, that kind of couple where bullets figure prominently in the story of their romance. Where _war buddy_ and _significant other_ are synonyms. Where if you harm either one, the other will kill you as surely as the sun rises. Not exactly a Disney movie, huh?"

"More like Tarantino or Rodriguez." Charlie mutters.

"You are a quick learner. Maybe you survive." Danny pats his shoulder sympathetically.

.

.

"Steve?" Kono asks him with a hint of a warning in her voice as he pretty much drags her towards his truck.

He doesn't answer just pushes her against the door and kisses her thoroughly, his mouth greedy on hers until he has to pull away just to be able to breathe.

"Home," he says hoarsely, eyes fixed on her lips like he can't get enough. "Home now or I swear I'll fuck you in the car in this fucking parking lot."

Kono obeys him without a word, she knows that it's ten kinds of wrong letting him act like this, but it's such a rush, deep and dark, the knowledge that she's the only one who can make him lose control like that.

He gets them home in no time and she barely shuts the front door when he's on her again.

"You are mine." He growls out the words against her collarbone.

"Mine to touch." He trails his fingertips down her back, sliding them under her bikini bottom.

"Mine to kiss." He presses his mouth against her neck, teeth scraping over her skittering pulse.

"Mine to…fuck." He lifts her hips and pushes into her sharply with one swift stroke.

She breathes out his name all low and blissed out while she tightens her legs around his hips.

Being his most prized possession isn't so bad after all.


	24. Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

Since this is the penultimate chapter and after that there's gonna be some major angst-fest, I tried to sneak some humor into it.

Oh and I wanted to thank all of your reviews and favs on _All That Is Thirst_, you guys rock!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Steve spins the truck into their driveway, killing the engine. He's already out of the car, opening the back door to let Koa out when he notices Chin and Danny leaning against the hood of the Camaro with their arms crossed.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Kono asks them, stopping beside Steve.

"Where the – what the…uh," Danny stammers, motioning between them with his hand. "Do I even want to know?"

Kono glances at Steve and they share grin. Yeah, they might look a little out of place in the bright Hawaiian morning, dressed in camouflage; their faces smudged black and green, paintball guns in hand.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. G.I." Danny's voice gets higher, signaling his loss of patience. "What's with the make-up? Did you paint each other's nails as well?"

Chin shifts a little beside Danny, arching an amused brow at them.

"We couldn't sleep." Kono shrugs and starts to walk towards the house.

"So you went out doing exactly what?" Danny shoots Steve an incredulous look. "Pre-gaming for the raid?"

"What are you doing here, Danny?" Steve shakes his head with a sigh, heading after Kono.

"We came to pick you up." Danny answers, following him back to the house with a silent Chin at his side.

"You are early." Steve points out on his way to the kitchen.

Danny nearly falls on his face when he trips over a chew toy in the living room, Chin's solid grip on his elbow the only thing that saves him.

"It looks like a grenade." Danny stares at the toy with a horrified expression.

"Who do you think it's for, Steve or Koa?" Chin wonders quietly.

Danny snorts out a laugh, bending down to pick up the toy because he just can't believe that it's really a fake grenade.

"I wouldn't do that." Steve warns him as he walks out the kitchen with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Oh, I see." Danny glances at Chin. "It's yours then."

"What?" Steve looks at Danny like he's crazy.

Koa chooses that moment to come downstairs, noticing Danny on instant with the rubber grenade in hand. He lets out a low growl, baring his teeth in displeasure.

"Seriously?" Danny drops the toy and holds up his hands in surrender. "Everyone in this house is insanely possessive?"

"I told you not to touch it." Steve grins, patting his leg and Koa walks over to him obediently, sitting down by his feet still eyeing Danny suspiciously.

"God, I need coffee." Danny drawls wryly, heading towards the kitchen, fixing Steve with a pointed look. "What the hell are you waiting for? Go get ready. And please, no funny business with Kono in the shower."

Chin follows Danny with a blank expression, inwardly amused by the last twenty minutes and he wonders if it's too late to get his old job back at harbor.

.

.

Kono waits for Jenna to walk away before she approaches Steve in the hospital's corridor. She told Chin to wait for her in the car because there's no way she's leaving before she makes sure that he is okay. She knows that wide-eyed, scarily calm expression; he wears that every time when he tries not to lose his mind.

She walks up to him, wrapping her arms around him without a word. He is a mess, she can tell, but of course, he isn't anything like Danny, voicing his feelings very loudly but she knows from the way he holds himself that he's a hitching breath away from falling apart by the seams. She touches his back, feeling the muscles twitch and ripple skittishly under the layers of clothes and skin and he reminds her of a wild horse, mesmerizing, powerful and totally unpredictable.

She pulls back slightly, her thumbs brush over his cheekbones and the sharp edges of his jaw in a calming fashion, rubbing tender little circles along his hairline. He lets out shuddering breath, shoulders sagging as the tension seeps out slowly from his muscles.

"It's okay." She murmurs gently against his lips before kissing him reassuringly.

"Yeah." He nods, voice low and hoarse with emotion. "I – I just, uh…"

"I know." She holds onto him a little tighter as tears blur her vision. "God, for a minute I thought he was going to die."

Neither of them want to move but Chin is waiting for her and Steve has to pick up Grace. They walk side by side towards the exit, trying to act professional but their fingers brush with every other step and Steve thinks that fuck everyone, taking her hand and squeezing it gently before they part ways in the parking lot.

.

.

"Listen, since you are, uh, since you are looking so good now, I'm gonna head back to the office, okay?" Steve tells Danny, looking relieved. "I'll swing by and pick her up later. She can stay with us until Rachel gets back."

"How's that sound?" Danny glances at Grace.

"What do you think?" Steve looks at her too. "I'm sure Koa would like some company."

"Oh no, don't even think about it." Danny frowns at Grace's enthusiastic nod. "You can't have a dog, especially not one like theirs. He's the spawn of Cerberus."

"Okay." Steve laughs a little. "I'll tell Kono that you are coming over."

"I'm sure _Auntie_ Kono will use this as an excuse to buy an unreasonable amount of junk food." Danny drawls, looking at Gracie. "I think you should have a talk with her too, you know about healthy eating habits?"

"You okay?" Steve asks Danny with a concerned expression.

"I'm good. I've got everything I need right here." Danny touches his daughter's arm.

"Okay." Steve nods and walks out of the room.

.

.

"Hey, did you see Danny?" Kono stops him before he leaves the briefing room.

"Yeah, I brought Gracie to the hospital." Steve nods.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, looks like hell but he bitched at me, so I think he'll be okay." Steve grins at her.

"Oh, thank god." Kono lets out a relieved breath.

"Oh, and I promised that we look after Gracie until Rachel comes back."

"Of course." She nods with a smile. "I think we still have those DVDs from the last time and I'll stop by the grocery store on my way home and…what?"

"Nothing." Steve steps next to her with a fond smile. "Just thinking about that you're gonna be an awesome mom."

"Shut up." She rolls her eyes, swatting at his chest. "Don't think that one sleepover with a cute little girl gonna change my mind suddenly."

"We'll see." He promises, pecking her lips before heading towards the exit.

Kono looks after him with a sigh.

God, the nerve of this man.

.

.

"I myself am going to ask where you got this money." Steve says in a warningly calm voice.

"Marcum." Chin answers reluctantly.

"The bookie?" Steve glances at Kono. "Did you know about this?"

"Seriously?" Kono snaps.

"She didn't know." Chin chimes in. "I signed the deed to my house over him."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Steve finally blows up. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't your business." Chin says sternly.

"The hell it's my business." Steve shouts angrily. "I understand that the last couple of years were hard on you but Kono and I will always be there for you because that's what family does, okay? Return the money, get your deed back."

"Steve…I didn't have a choice." Chin starts but Steve cuts him off.

"Listen to me, all right? You did this for your uncle you don't have to explain anything else to me. But," Steve points at Kono. "Look at her, next time you decide that you don't have a family to help you out, remember that expression of hers, remember that she tossed and turned at night for days because you didn't tell us what's going on."

Kono looks at Steve, all fierce and protective and she thinks that she never loved him more.

.

.

"So…you and Steve." Jenna starts tentatively after the guys leave.

"We what?" Kono arches a brow at her.

"You are a couple, right?"

"Nah." Kono shakes her head with a laugh.

"Come on, Kono. I'm an analyst, you can't lie to me." Jenna says in a light tone.

"Okay," Kono holds up her hands in surrender. "You are right. How did you know? Is it that obvious?"

"Don't worry, it's not." Jenna reassures her. "It just that you call him, boss a lot when others are around but it has an entirely different tone than the rest of your sentence. And when he is in danger you instantly switch to Steve."

"That's nice." Kono drawls. "Anything else?"

"No, you are better than him actually." Jenna smiles. "You should tell him that most of the time he looks at you like he wants to, well, um…you know."

"God." Kono hides her face in her hands. "This is embarrassing."

"You think? Try watching it." Jenna huffs.

They look at each other above the desk for a few tense second before they burst out laughing.

.

.

They walk into the hospital room quietly but stop short when they notice Rachel, sleeping next to Danny. Steve looks at Kono, his eyebrow nearly hitting his hairline but she just grins, shaking her head.

Danny opens his eyes, smiling up at them and makes a dismissive motion when he sees the confusion on Steve's face. Kono steps next to the bed and press a kiss on his forehead with a fond smile then she grabs Steve's hand and pulls him out of the room.

"Well, that was interesting." Steve says when they are in the car.

"And unexpected." Kono agrees. "But he looked happy."

"Yeah."

"But?" She looks at him questioningly.

"No buts. I just don't want him to get hurt. Again." Steve shrugs.

"Me neither. Let's hope for the best, okay?"

When they arrive home, Steve locks the front door and gives her a meaningful look.

"So, since we don't have an eight year old to look after…" He trails off with a grin, pressing her against the nearest wall.

Her laugh is a little breathless and he rolls their hips together again, just to see the way she arches into it. He can resist many things but not this, that special way they are together, fierce and hungry for the other even after so many years and it twists him up inside every time.

Kono curves into him like she was made for only him, while they kiss and touch, greedy and desperate like it's the last time they have each other like this.

Later when he'd fallen asleep with her curled around his back and her face pressed against the warm skin of his shoulder, Kono can't help but think about Danny and Rachel and she wonders if Steve and her are going to find themselves in a similar situation someday.

This is when Steve grunts and rolls over enough that he can get an arm over her stomach, stroking whatever skin his fingers drag across.

"G'back t'sleep," he whispers and snores into her neck, kind of loudly.

He does this _every time_.

So eventually, Kono just stops thinking about it. Steve wants her as she is. Not as she should be, or as others thinks she'd be better off for. He wants her.

She can handle that.

Mostly.


	25. Oiaʻiʻo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **So, here's the last chapter of the first season. Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs. After posting this I'm gonna take a small break because season 2 needs a lot of planning and I have other ideas I wanna write.

Of course my special thanks goes to **Tiana-P** for the encouragement, the advices or just listening to my crazy-assed rantings. To be honest, without her, this story wouldn't exist.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>When Steve walks into the bedroom after his shower he finds Kono awake, eyeing him with a dark and hungry look.<p>

"Come here." She pats the bed beside her, pulling the covers away to reveal her naked body.

His towel falls to the floor as he grins at her, dirty and genuine, dropping down to the mattress and getting right up next to her. She hooks her leg around his thighs, twines her hand into his hair, pulling him close to kiss his mouth, slow and messy and sweet.

Sometimes he thinks he likes her the best like this, pliant and sleep-warm, so unconcerned, so responsive, every little brush of his hand or his lips making her sigh or moan. It's a side of her that nobody ever sees; it's a part of her that he doesn't have to share with anybody else, and there are so precious few things he can say that about.

She grinds up against him, her eyelids falling shut, her mouth falling open; and there's nothing urgent about it at all, just their bodies sliding together, quiet and sweat-slick.

It's so good, so easy, just right, special and theirs and still like a revelation even though they've done it a hundred times or more. Kono just keeps moaning, half-asleep and half-transported, and Steve can't get enough of it, can't get enough of _her_. He just keeps moving against her, his body driving into hers, her legs wrapped up around his waist to urge him closer, tighter, _more_.

She comes without any fanfare, just gasps out his name and clutches at him, her short fingernails biting into the skin of his back; he tumbles over with her, panting, pressing into her as deep as he can go, until it feels like there's no telling where he stops and she begins.

She lets her legs slide down off his back, their calves tangling together; and he knows he should probably move, because it's going to be really uncomfortable in a minute or two, but right now, he's really content to just lay on top of her and let her hair muffle the sated noises he keeps making.

Of course his phone chooses that moment to start ringing and he moves to get it from the nightstand with a resigned sigh.

It's Chin.

.

.

"When are you gonna ask her out?" Steve turns towards Chin with a grin.

"Who? Miss Hills?" Chin looks back at him confused.

"No, the Governor." Steve huffs. "Who do you think? Every time we see Laura, she's sexting you with her eyes."

"What? Come on." Chin laughs, shaking his head.

"What, are you kidding me?" Steve looks at him disbelievingly. "For a great detective you are really clueless sometimes."

"Sure." Chin pats his shoulder as they walk up the stairs. "Who uses the word sexting anyway? What are you, sixteen?"

"Hey," Steve nudges Chin's side with his elbow. "I tell you something, sexting is much more fun at this age."

"Why is that?" Chin raises an amused brow. "You know what, if the explanation involves my cousin I really don't want to hear it."

"Let's change the subject then." Steve grins.

.

.

"Hey, Kono." Charlie greets her with a wide smile when she walks into the lab. "Howzit?"

"Hey, Charlie." She smiles back politely. "I'm good."

"I'm good too, thanks." Steve halts beside Kono, his shoulder almost touching hers and he fights down the urge to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Oh, Commander McGarrett." Charlie's smile disappears on instant, looking at Steve nervously. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to check if these samples are from the same person." Steve crosses his arms over his chest, glancing at Kono. "_Keiki_?"

Kono gives the envelopes and the datebook to Charlie while glaring at Steve. She swears that one of these days she's gonna shoot him for acting like jealous asshole for no apparent reason.

.

.

"Well, hope you like it." Danny motions around. "This is what it's going to look when you die. This is your heaven."

Steve doesn't pay attention to him just keeps looking for their guy.

"Want anything while we're here?" Danny asks. "New ammo belt? Night vision goggles? A sexy thigh holster for Kono? Her birthday is coming up, right?"

"Danny why are you always so interested in our uh, private life, huh?" Steve gives Danny his 'homicidal husband' look.

"Forget it." Danny makes a dismissive motion with his hand. "Oh, powdered eggs."

"Let me tell you something. I'd take powdered eggs over your eggs any day."

"My eggs…you love my eggs." Danny raises his voice, offended.

"They are terrible, Danny." Steve drawls. "That's why we host the team meals and not you."

"Oh yeah," Danny lets out a dreamy sigh. "Kono is a goddess in the kitchen."

"Not just in the kitchen." Steve mutters under his breath before they reach their suspect. "Hello Dale."

.

.

"Excuse us for a minute." Kono looks at Danny, grabbing Steve's arm.

She pulls him into the armory, closing the door behind them.

"Steve, what the hell is going on?" She stares at him with wide eyes. "Chin told me that O'Rilley said that you bought the claymores. And that HPD found your prints all over Laura Hills's house."

"They try to set me up." Steve sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"What? Who? Wo Fat?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"What are we going to do?" She asks, concern written all over her face.

"Hey," Steve steps closer, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, listen to me. Everything's gonna be all right, okay? I promise."

"Don't." Kono snaps, shrugging his hands off. "Don't make promises, please."

"Sorry." He pulls her against him.

"I'm scared." She admits quietly. "I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't." He reassures her. "I have to go."

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Kono pleads.

"I'll try." He pecks her lips before walking out of the armory.

Kono stares after him with a heavy heart.

.

.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kono walks into their bedroom when Steve pulls the black shirt over his head.

"I told you to stay at Chin's place, didn't I?" Steve looks at her, clenching his jaw.

"And I've told you that I'm not one of your Navy men a million times." Kono snaps back, opening her dresser. "I don't give a fuck about your benevolent dictatorship either."

"What are you doing?" He looks at her confused when she starts to change her clothes.

"What does it look like?" She asks angrily. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh, no." Steve hardens his voice. "No, you don't. You are going back to Chin's."

"Shut up." Kono shouts, walking up to him and jabbing a finger into his chest. "Listen to me, Steve, if you think I'm gonna sit there while you are out there doing something dangerous and extremely stupid, you are out of your fucking mind. I'm coming with you or I'm getting a divorce. Are we clear?"

"Divorce?" He scowls at her, his gaze so intense it's burning her skin. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Blackmail?" Kono lets out a humorless laugh. "Look, I can't do this anymore. I can't let you do this alone. We are partners, right? You nearly tore Chin's head off when he didn't ask for help but you are doing the same thing right now."

"But…"

"No," Kono shakes her head vehemently. "I'm coming with you. I'm gonna stay in the car, I'll be your backup."

Steve stares at her for a long minute and honestly, her standing there clad in black, all fierce and protective makes him equal part nauseous and turned on. Which is a pretty unreal combination.

"Okay." He nods, voice low and hoarse with all the feelings stuck in his throat. "Let's go."

.

.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Danny shouts at Steve. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Would it kill you to knock on this door just once?" Steve seethes with anger.

"Knock on the door? Why? What's with the ambush?" Danny rants before noticing Kono too, standing at the kitchen's door with gun in hand. "Why are you two dressed like ninjas?"

Kono doesn't say a word, just follows Steve's movements with her eyes while patting Koa's head absentmindedly.

"Okay, what is it?" Danny sighs but cuts Steve off before he could say anything. "No, no, no, don't answer. Tell me you two didn't break into the Governor's house. Please tell me you were just out playing one of your insane foreplay games."

"The key fit, Danny." Steve says in a tight voice.

.

.

Later that night, Danny sits in the armchair beer in hand, looking at Kono, curled up against Steve's side on the couch, passed out on his shoulder with one hand fisted in his shirt.

"I can't believe that you let her go with you." Danny shakes his head.

"I didn't have a choice." Steve sighs, tightening his hold around her. "She threatened to leave me."

"Right," Danny scoffs. "Why I'm not even surprised. Congratulations, you managed to find the only woman in the world who matches your crazy."

"Danny," Steve says seriously, looking into his friend's eyes. "If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of her, okay? Pack a bag, grab Koa and send her to the mainland."

"What?" Danny raises his voice a little but not enough to wake Kono. "Are you out of your mind? She's not gonna leave and you know it. She'd shoot me before I could finish that sentence."

"I don't care how you do it." Steve says sternly. "Look, Wo Fat knew that she's my wife and that means the Governor knows it too. They're gonna go after her at some point. I need you to keep her safe, can you do it for me?"

"Yeah." Danny nods.

He doesn't know how to tell Steve about Rachel, the baby and that he's gonna leave Hawaii in like fifteen hours. So he doesn't say anything, just looks at Steve, the way his friend strokes Kono's arm gently, his eyes full of unsaid emotions and Danny doesn't have the slightest idea how to handle this mess. He feels like being torn by the arms in the opposite directions.

.

.

"We got a problem." Chin turns towards them with a worried expression. "HPD is on its way right now to arrest you for killing Laura Hills."

"Kono, get everything off the screens." Steve orders. "Wipe the drives. Wipe everything."

"This is ridiculous." Jenna cries. "He's being set up."

"What are you going to do?" Chin asks.

"I don't know." Steve admits. "I got no honest chance of beating this if the Governor's involved. Not if I'm locked up."

"All right, listen." Danny looks at him, strangely calm. "Do me a favor. Please just lay low. Okay? We'll get something on the Governor and we will end this."

"I got to go." Steve grabs Danny's arm. "Remember what we were talking about last night? Do it now, please."

Steve walks up to Kono and pulls her in for a quick, hard kiss.

"I love you." He rushes out the words in a low voice. "Please listen to Danny."

"What?" She asks confused, panic written all over her face. "Steve?"

But he's already running towards the exit.

.

.

"You don't understand Danny." Chin says forcefully. "There is no Five-O anymore."

Danny stares at him, shocked to silence then he looks at Steve, sitting in the backseat of the police car and he inwardly prays for this to be the worst nightmare of his life. He fucking needs to wake up.

"Did you do it?" Steve's desperate voice brings him out of his reverie. "Danny, did you do it?"

Danny can't bring himself to tell Steve about Kono. He's not sure what his friend would do if he knew.

"Hey, Steve, don't worry. I'll get you out of there." He says instead.

.

.

Kono walks up to the counter in a daze, her mind completely blank and she can't help but think about Steve and if he's okay and how badly she needs him right now.

"You're going to have to turn in your gun and badge." Detective Ahuna says but she's not really listening.

Kono turns her head because suddenly feels Steve's presence and her heart starts to beat violently in her chest. Their eyes meet and she finds herself out of breath, choking on the panic with shaking limbs. Something hot and sharp blows up painfully inside of her and she has to grip the counter not to fall to the floor. She keeps looking at him, his rapidly blurring contours as the tears fill her eyes and first time in her life she feels completely lost.

.

"Turn and face the camera." Steve hears a man's voice but he can't tear his gaze away from her.

The outside world suddenly fades away and he's transported into that little empty place in his head, full of white static, he inhabits every time before he pulls the trigger. But there's no gun in his hand this time, there's nothing just the loud noise of his blood, roaring in his ears and her face, scared and vulnerable, she looks too fragile and flayed with all of her defenses gone and he tries not to lose his head as his worst fear comes true.

"I said turn and face the camera." The man repeats.

Steve moves unwillingly, clearing his face from any emotion while his whole world comes crashing down around him. When he looks in her direction again, she's gone and for the first time in almost twenty years he feels completely alone.


	26. Haʻiʻole

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Damn, it's been a while. Sorry, the break was a little longer than I planned but I got caught up in RL and other stories. Anyway, THTH is back and there will be updates (hopefully) on every Monday.

This season is a real bitch to write, to be honest, but I'll try my best. I hope you'll like it.

Of course I wanna thank all of you for all the amazing reviews, the favs and alerts. You are the best fandom in the world and I feel privileged to write for you.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Danny knocks on the door because the last time he tried to walk into the house without any warning he found himself intimately close with the barrel of Kono's gun and Koa almost bit his calf.<p>

He learned his lesson, thank you very much.

"What do you want?" Kono mumbles sleepily as she steps aside to let him in.

"Morning, sunshine," Danny grins, heading towards the kitchen. "I want breakfast. And coffee. The order is up to you, I'm not picky."

"Breakfast?" Kono rubs her eyes, leaning against the counter. "It's 5:30."

"It's all your fault, babe." Danny shrugs, reaching for a coffee mug. "You've been avoiding me in the last two days so you left me with no other choice. I want waffles, by the way."

"Sir, yes, sir." Kono gives him a sloppy salute and a half-hearted glare before she starts to put together the requested food.

"What's with Koa?" Danny nods towards the front door. "He seems, uh, depressed."

"He hasn't moved from there since the night Steve was arrested." Kono sighs.

She doesn't add that she'd totally lie next to him if she thought she could get away with it.

But with the constant – and mostly ignored – visits from Chin and Danny she moved onto the couch instead because she just couldn't sleep in the bedroom without Steve being there.

"We're gonna get him out, you know that, right?" Danny nudges her shoulder gently.

"I want to see him, Danny." Kono says, quietly, pleadingly.

"It's not a good idea, babe." Danny shakes his head. "He's all scruffy and believe me, orange is so not his color."

Kono snorts at his words and puts a plate of waffles on the table.

"Eat." She commands. "I'm going upstairs to change. Try not to get yourself bitten in the ass."

Danny gives her retreating back a resentful look before he digs into his food with blissful groan.

Kono is a great cook actually, no matter how many times Chin tries to ruin this sentiment with his teasing comments about the few disasters that supposed to be food, but he really needs to get over it because those 'accidents' happened when she was like fifteen, learning how to cook, from him of all people, trying to prove that even if she was kind of a tomboy and the best surfer on the island she was still capable of putting together a decent meal.

And she really likes to cook, the same a way Steve likes to clean his guns in their basement armory or the bloody chamber, as Danny likes to call it. He doesn't have to know that Kono calls it an entirely different chamber, thanks to the times she helped Steve doing 'inventory' there.

Color her kinky.

Anyway, she finds cooking very relaxing, it shuts down her overworked brain and while she chops and stirs and hums some '80s rock song under her breath she completely decompress. And of course she can play with a lot of knives too as an added bonus. Danny calls it a fetish but he devours the food she puts before him with those appreciative little sounds from the back of his throat and Kono's itching to point out that she isn't the only fetishist in this relationship.

By the time he is finished with his breakfast, Kono is walking down the stairs, wearing a pink bikini and one of Steve's shirt.

"I have to go now, but we are not finished." He points a finger at her with a serious expression. "And for the love of God, eat something. I don't want your worse half to tear me a new one because I didn't look after you."

"Yes, mother." Kono drawls, rolling her eyes but she still leans in to kiss his cheek before pushing him out of the house.

After she closes the door, she presses her back against it, sliding down to the floor and Koa moves immediately, placing his head on her thigh, his nose burrowing into her shirt. They stay like that for a while; surrounded by Steve's scent and the almost unbearable stillness of the house.

"I miss him too." Kono whispers, patting Koa's head.

She curls her fingers around Steve's dog tags and their wedding rings she's wearing on a ball-chain and tries to breathe despite the painful emptiness inside her chest. It's been only a week but she's not sure how long she can go on without breaking down completely.

.

.

"You got any leads on Wo Fat?" Steve asks after looking around.

"Uh, no. Nothing, yet." Danny answers, averting his gaze.

"How's…" Steve trails off, looking conflicted for a moment. "How's _she_?"

"Anger-baking." Danny offers. "I tried to tell her that the smuggling metal files, hand grenades or chainsaws in baked goods method only ever worked in DuckTales but she didn't listen, I think. Man, Chin and I are definitely going to get fat because we need to eat all the stuff before she does something reckless. Oh, and she washed and ironed all of your cargo pants. I have to say, you owe quite a collection, my friend."

"You didn't answer my question." Steve glares at him.

"How do you think she is, huh?" Danny snaps but lowers his voice a moment later, leaning closer to the glass, whispering into the speaker angrily. "Her husband is in prison for murder and she lost her badge with a good chance of never getting it back."

"I – I just…fuck." Steve's voice breaks and he looks lost and miserable.

"Hey, I know." Danny hurries to reassure because he hates to see his friend like this. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…look, don't worry about her, okay? Chin and I are keeping an eye on her and your hellhound makes breaking into the Pope's bedroom look easier than walking into your house without permission."

"Thank you." Steve smiles at him weakly. "How's your family? How's Rachel? She's getting the morning sickness yet?"

.

.

"Hey." Kono greets Chin and Danny with a pissed off look.

"What are you doing here?" Chin asks, surprised.

"What am I – are you fucking kidding me?" Kono shouts at him. "When did you want to tell me that my husband got stabbed and then he escaped, huh? What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Danny steps between them. "He's going after Wo Fat."

"Of course. Okay, so we have to help him." Kono looks determined.

"You are not carrying a badge anymore, Kono." Chin takes back the wallet from her. "I can't guarantee HPD back up."

"I don't care." Kono snaps stubbornly. "He is my husband and I'd do anything for him so don't even try to stop me. I don't need HPD anyway, you guys are my back up."

"Definitely been married to McGarrett too long." Danny lets out an amused laugh.

"Nah, unfortunately, she was born this way." Chin glances at Danny with a wry smile.

"Okay, so do we have a plan or what?" Kono rolls her eyes at them. "Because I really want to get my man back in one piece."

.

.

"Have you lost your mind?" Danny flails his hands around.

"What choice did I have, Danny?" Steve snaps back angrily.

"What choice did you have?" Danny throws back the question mockingly. "Not causing your wife a heart attack for starters! What choice – what does that even mean?"

"Shh! Shh!" Chin puts a hand on Danny's shoulder to calm him down before he turns towards Steve. "You all right?"

"Thank you for asking, Chin. Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks to Max." Steve answers, still glaring at Danny. "Where's Kono? Is she okay?"

"Mahalo for calling." Chin glances at Max then looking back at Steve. "Kono is fine, she went after Wo Fat's lapdog."

"I want to talk to her." Steve extends his hand. "Give me your phone."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Chin shakes his head. "You can call her later."

"Okay." Steve agrees reluctantly. "Anybody followed you guys?"

.

.

"I'm more worried about my car, okay?" Danny glances at Steve.

"Okay," Steve nods, not convinced at all. "I, uh, I wanted to say thank you for looking after Kono."

"You don't have to thank me anything." Danny shakes his head. "She is my friend too and I, uh, felt very bad that I couldn't get her out of the island when you asked me, but the IA guys took her in before I could open my mouth."

"I know, Danny." Steve sighs, trying to find a remotely comfortable position on the small backseat. "I shouldn't have asked that from you anyway."

"Oh, really?" Danny raises an amused brow. "And why is that?"

"Because she'd never leave, no matter what and I realized that I'm holding her back because I want to keep her safe and there's a good chance that she's gonna leave me if I keep on doing that."

"Wow." Danny laughs. "What made you this insightful? The stabbing or the blood loss? Because I'm tempted to try it out next time you act like a Neanderthal animal."

"Shut up, Danno." Steve grumbles and closes his eyes.

.

.

"Hey, what you got?" Chin answers his phone.

"Hey, I got your lapdog. But so far, no sign of Wo Fat." Kono says. "Did you talk to Steve? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, don't worry." Chin reassures her. "Max patched him up."

"Can I talk to him?" Kono asks hopefully.

"Later, okay?" Chin says. "Call me when you get a hit."

.

.

"Tell me, Mrs. McGarrett what are you doing here?" Wo Fat asks. "It can't be official business, you're suspended."

"So you know who I am." Kono drawls, tilting her chin up defiantly. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"No, that's their job. I'm just a businessman." Wo Fat looks at her thoughtfully. "But I can see now why Commander McGarrett is very fond of you. It's a shame he isn't very good at protecting what belongs to him."

"I'm capable of protecting myself." Kono says calmly. "If you don't think I'm dangerous too, you haven't been paying attention. But let's talk about business instead. Tell me, what are you selling to Kurt Hauff?"

"The Japanese have a saying, _Iwanu ga hana_. Not speaking is the flower." Wo Fat nods at his bodyguard. "Good day, Mrs. McGarrett."

Kono feels the dread slowly climbing up along her spine while Wo Fat's man drags her off the boat and forces her into a car's trunk. She has a suspicion that she isn't taken for a joyride and on top of that she left her phone in her car.

Now what?

Fuck.

.

.

"Hey, where's, uh, where's Kono anyway?" Danny looks at Chin after the Vice Governor leaves.

"I don't know." Chin shakes his head. "She was supposed to check in an hour ago."

"What?" Steve snaps, looking feral. "She missed her check in and you didn't tell me?"

"Hey, calm down." Danny waves at him. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Don't 'calm down' me, Danny." Steve grunts, vibrating with tension. "Come on, we have to find her."

Before they can move, Chin's phone starts to ring and when he picks it up, Kono's voice fills the small room.

"Chin, you have to get to Ko'Olina Marina, pier 49. That's where Wo Fat is." Kono says a little out of breath, urgency clear in her tone. "The deal's going down now. Once it's done, he's gonna disappear."

Steve's already in motion, snatching the phone out of Chin's hand on his way out.

"Hey, _keiki,_ are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He rushes out the words anxiously.

"_Mano…_" Kono breathes into the speaker. "I'm fine, don't worry, I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'm good. Meet you at the marina, okay?" Steve lets out a relieved sigh, getting into the car.

"I'm on my way." She promises.

.

.

Later, Danny is pushing their guy towards Chin's car and Steve rushes over to Kono, pulling her into his arms, burying his face in her neck, inhaling deeply.

"Steve, oh God, _Steve_…" Kono babbles, her fingers tightening in his hair, pulling his head back to press her mouth against his.

He kisses her with the edge of desperation, stroking a thumb behind the shell of her ear – his favorite patch of skin – reveling in the way her breath hitches and her body presses instinctively closer to his.

"Hey, Riggs, Lorna, are you done?" Danny's irritated voice snaps behind them.

Steve reluctantly breaks the kiss, taking a small step back. That's when he notices the ball-chain around her neck and he swallows hard to get rid of the heavy feeling stuck in his throat because he knows what hangs on the chain underneath her top. The air suddenly thickens around him, his heartbeat picks up and he violently wishes to be at home and alone with her.

"You know that this means, you are Murtaugh, right?" Kono shoots back teasingly.

"I know, babe, I know." Danny sighs. "Believe me, I'm getting too old for this shit. And by shit, I mean you two getting frisky where I can see you."

"You are hilarious." Steve says wryly. "And don't call her babe."

"Wait, does that mean that Chin is Trish?" Kono bursts out laughing.

"I, uh, I think I'm gonna ride with Chin instead." Danny gives them a disapproving look. "Don't wreck my car, please."

"We'll try." Kono winks.

"What's this?" Steve suddenly lifts up her hands, his expression darkening when he takes in the bruises on her wrists. "You said you were okay."

"I'm fine." Kono huffs. "They just tied me up."

"Just?" Steve almost growls.

"And they also put me in a trunk." Kono shrugs. "No big deal. Can we go now?"

"Yeah." Steve brushes his lips over the bruises gently before he lets go of her arms, stepping away with a frown. "We'll talk about this later."

"Oh, joy." Kono rolls her eyes and gets into the car.

.

.

It's late at night when they finally manage to get home but they still find Koa waiting for them by the door, making happy little noises at the back of his throat, jumping up and down excitedly when Steve steps in.

"Hey, buddy." He laughs, squatting down to greet his dog. "Yeah, yeah, I missed you too."

"Okay, enough." Kono smiles at them fondly. "It's time for sleep; you must be exhausted."

"Sleep?" Steve raises a confused brow at her.

"Yeah, sleep. You need it." She nods sternly.

Steve straightens, stepping into her personal space and brushes his hip against Kono's, seeking her mouth for a kiss. She inhales sharply as their lips meet, her hands tightening on Steve's back, pulling him closer. Tongues meet, scraping against each other as they move by mutual consent out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"You really need sleep," Kono mutters, as they break apart to move upstairs.

"That's not what your body is saying to me." Steve slides his fingers between hers and pulls.

"My body is an idiot. You can't listen to it and I've tried my whole life to ignore it," Kono argues but she lets him pull her upstairs without physical resistance.

"I think your body could be a genius." He grins dirtily.

"Steve, seriously, you need sleep." Kono laughs. "You must be exhausted."

"I need you." Steve curls his fingers into the front of her denim shorts. "Just you…until you're the only thing I can think about and then maybe – maybe then I can sleep."

"Okay." She sighs.

They struggle out of their clothes quickly, the need to feel the other's naked skin thrumming in their veins. Kono pushes him on his back, straddling his hips, sliding down on him with a shuddering breath. She lowers her head, taking his mouth in a hard kiss, thrusting her tongue in with familiarity and ease, she explores, conquers, and sooths in the same kiss, sliding her hands up on his arms until their fingers tangle together. She starts to rock against him, their wedding rings trapped between their bodies on the chain, rubbing against their skin with each move they make.

"I love having you with me like this." Kono murmurs, eyes dark, her pupils blown wide. "Love it."

"Keep your eyes open, _keiki_." Steve orders, lifting his hips and starts to meet her for each thrust. "Yeah, that's it. I love watching you come; nothing is better."

Kono shudders above him, clutching at him with needy hands, her thighs trembling around his hips and Steve finds himself torn between it lasting forever and it ending soon because he feels as if he might die if something doesn't give.

"_Steve_…" Kono whines, her body tensing up.

"It's okay," Steve sooths, pulling her down to kiss her lips softly. "I've got you… it's just you and me. Don't hold back. Come for me, baby."

Gasping, Kono gives into his demand, hissing as he falls apart with her. She collapses on top of him, burying her face in the side of his neck, and takes a deep breath that seems to shatter something in her because it ends in a small sound that's filled with desperation and relief.

Steve sneaks his fingers in her hair and holds her close as they both relax, trying to ignore the way his wife shakes in his arms and the wetness that gathers against his neck where Kono's face is pressed because it's just fucking breaks his heart all over again.

"I love you," Steve whispers, fingers sliding up and down along her spine soothingly. "I love you and I'm so very sorry that I made you worry. It's okay, we are okay now."

"I love you." Kono shudders and presses closer. "Don't ever do this to me again."

They fall asleep like that.


	27. Ua Lawe Wale

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Thanks for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favs. I cherish and appreciate every one of them, it's so unbelievable how many of you reading and liking this story. Thank you so much!

I hope you are all ready for the upcoming angst-fest.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Kono wakes up to Steve's fingertips sliding gently over her skin.<p>

"Hey," She murmurs, stretching slightly.

"Morning." He answers and leans over to replace his fingers with his tongue, tracing the black lines of her tattoo on her hip.

"Stop." She pleads, her voice breaking a little as his scruff rubs deliciously against her skin. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Okay, okay." He huffs sullenly, pulling away with a pout. "You are no fun."

"I'm sure the Governor would love to hear that excuse for being late." Kono rolls her eyes at him as he gets up.

"I'm sure having sex with your hot wife is the best excuse in the world." Steve stops beside her side of the bed, looking down at her with a smirk.

"Go shower. And shave." Kono kneels up on the bed, rubbing her fingertips against his scruff with a sad little sigh. "I'm gonna miss it."

Steve lets out a laugh and kisses her before he disappears in the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Kono is in the middle of making breakfast when Steve walks into the kitchen with Koa trailing behind him like a faithful shadow.

"You know what," He grumbles, leaning against the table. "I don't care if he's the Queen of England, I'm not gonna wear a tie."

Kono snorts and shakes her head while turning around to look at him.

Damn.

Somehow she forgot how good he looks in a suit and she feels a little weak in the knees as her eyes sweep over him.

"Um, yeah." She stammers hoarsely.

God, when she turned into a brain-dead sixteen year old?

Steve's frown turns into a dirty grin and he pushes away from the table to step into her personal space.

"I still have twenty minutes." He says in a low voice next her ear. "Thirty if I break the speed limit."

Kono doesn't answer just presses a kiss at the hollow behind his jaw while tugging his shirt out of his pants and sliding her fingers under it. Her mouth wanders further, brushing open-mouthed kisses under his ear while she tugs his pants open. Steve pulls back for a moment to hurriedly get rid off their clothes then he gets one hand into her hair and the other under her ass, lifting her upwards with a practiced ease until she's sitting on the kitchen table and hisses when her fingernails scratching low across his back and her teeth set not so gently against his shoulder as he enters her.

He presses one hand against her lower back, just above her ass, keeping her in position and thrusts again, just grinding and rolling and fuck, Kono gasps, she's right on the edge already, going tense, thighs tightening around his hipbones and Steve leans back a little, just enough to see her come apart and the way his name leaves her lips, like it's the only word left in the world, is enough to take him over too, his orgasm rolling over him like a tidal wave.

"Damn," Kono pants against his shoulder. "Now I have to iron your shirt again."

Steve lets out a laugh, pulling her in for another kiss.

He's gonna be so late.

.

.

"Hey," Chin turns back towards them. "What do we know about the new hire?"

"She's cute." Danny grins. "She's very cute."

"She's attractive." Steve agrees in a flat voice.

"Wow," Danny glances at him. "I think this is the first time you said that about someone who's not Kono. Should I be worried?"

"You are attractive too." Steve deadpans. "And Chin looks great today. Can we go back to work now?"

"And for minute I thought you reached the next level of evolution." Danny shakes his head while Chin lets out an amused laugh. "Anyway, she used to work for Homeland Security."

"That could come in handy." Chin says, still smiling.

"Yeah, if she lasts." Danny gestures with his hand.

"What?" Chin raises a confused brow. "Why wouldn't she last?"

"Well, let's see what she looks like when she gets down with Sergeant Slaughter's boot camp." Danny shares his concerns, glaring at Steve the whole time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve glances at Chin then back at Danny.

"It means she's not Kono, okay? Well, no one is like your crazy better half but my point is that let's just try and not get the new girl blown up, kidnapped or shot on her first day, that's all." Danny counts on his fingers. "Can we do that, Steven?"

"I can't guarantee that." Steve stares at Danny seriously.

"Why I'm not surprised." Danny gives him an exasperated look before turning towards Chin. "Is it too late to exchange him for Kono?"

.

.

Kono comes back from surfing, entering the house through the backdoor when Koa suddenly freezes beside her, letting out a short, low growl, like a puff, and she reaches immediately for the spare gun they keep in the cabinet's drawer beside the door before walking quietly into the living room.

She finds an unfamiliar man in an ugly grey suit there, looking at the pictures on the bookshelf with his back turned towards her.

"Hands on your head." She orders firmly, pointing the gun at him. "Turn around slowly."

The man doesn't respond, just keeps looking at the photos.

"Do you hear me?" Kono starts to get pissed off and Koa is vibrating with tension beside her, ready to tear the guy apart on her first word. "I'm not gonna ask again."

"Shh." The man says, lifting up a framed picture of her and Steve after their wedding, showing off their rings with huge grins on their faces. "Wow, it seems that Commander McGarrett really, uh, _cares_ about you. That's nice."

"Who the hell are you?" Kono asks while something goes sour in her stomach.

"You might want to sit down." The intruder says seriously and doesn't even bat an eyelash when he notices the gun or the dog.

Kono feels conflicted for a second then she decides that she can sic Koa on him later if he tries anything and lowers her gun.

.

.

"And nice work to you, too." Danny says. "That's good."

"What?" Steve looks at him confused.

"I want you to stay with the family." Danny mocks. "I mean you're keeping this woman at arm's distance. Is it because she's the Governor's hire or is it something else? Just curious."

"Something else?" Steve glares at him. "What do you mean, something else?"

"I don't know." Danny shrugs and motions with his hand. "Maybe you find her attractive and Kono's not here…"

"I don't know if you realized, Danny," Steve snaps, clenching his jaw. "But Kono's absence is not because we had a fight over paper towels and now she's avoiding me. She's under a fucking IA investigation because of the money we _both_ stole."

"Whoa, hey, calm down." Danny takes a step back. "Can we just find some middle ground here? Something between super stoic Navy SEAL and homicidal animal husband? Seriously, you need to talk about this or you're gonna blow up soon."

"I don't want to talk about it, Danny." Steve grunts and looks relieved when Chin walks into the briefing room.

.

.

"Wait a minute. So you're saying he was in your house?" Chin asks.

"Yeah." Kono huffs. "In _our_ house not my other place."

"This is Captain Fryer, the head of Internal Affairs?" He looks confused. "What did he want?"

"He, uh, he asked me a lot of questions of the asset forfeiture locker and the money that they said I stole."

"I don't understand." Chin shakes his head. "You answered all those questions already. Did he ask about Steve and your marriage?"

"No. He said that he just wanted to see my face. See if I was a good liar."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Chin looks at her seriously.

"IA's ruling on my case tomorrow." Kono admits and she feels a hitching breath away from falling apart.

"Hey, come here." Chin envelops her in a tight hug. "It's gonna be fine, okay? They got nothing."

"Please don't tell Steve about Fryer." Kono pulls away.

"What? Why?"

"You know how he is." Kono shrugs. "The last thing we need is him punching Fryer in the face or worse."

"And?"

"And if I don't get my badge back, I don't want him to think that our marriage caused it. He blames himself for this mess enough already."

"Okay." Chin nods.

.

.

Kono walks towards the HQ after parting ways with Chin when she notices Steve coming out of the building with an unfamiliar woman. She is blonde and pretty, her steps confident in her high heels and Kono's hands clench into fists at her sides involuntary. She turns around quickly and decides to wait by his car instead.

"Replaced me already?" She asks jokingly when Steve reaches the truck.

"What?" Steve looks confused for a moment. "Oh, her? Yeah, the Governor hired a babysitter for us."

"She is pretty." Kono tries to smile but her words still come out bitterly.

"I'm more of a brunette kind of guy." Steve grins, stepping closer to her.

"She wore a skirt." Kono argues.

"So do you." He runs his fingers over the black fabric. "A shorter one."

"And high heels." She points out.

"The last time you wore a pair you nearly punctured my lung with them when we fall from that roof. So I'm not really a fan." Steve pulls her close to his body. "See, perfect height anyway."

"Okay, message received." Kono rolls her eyes at him with a laugh. "Wanna grab a beer somewhere?"

"Nah, let's just go home, okay?" Steve pecks her lips.

"Sounds like a plan." Kono smiles at him before she turns to get her own car.

.

.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Steve asks when she answers her phone.

"I'm nervous." She admits, closing her eyes and lowering her voice. "I'm scared."

"Everything's gonna be fine." He tries to reassure her. "You'll be back on the team by tomorrow, you hear me?"

"Yeah, okay." She laughs shakily then she notices Fryer walking towards her. "I have to go."

"Good luck." He murmurs. "I love you."

"Me too." She ends the call and looks up at Fryer.

"We are ready for you." He says.

Kono stands, wiping her palms on her pants and takes a deep breath.

Everything's gonna be alright.

She steps into the room.

.

.

"How long have you two been married?" Lori looks at them amused.

"What?" Danny's voice gets high and starts to flail his hand around. "Not you, too, okay? It's not funny anymore; it wasn't funny a year ago. It's the least funny thing you could say actually."

"Um, I think I'm missing something vital here." Lori looks at Danny bewildered.

"Oh, yeah, you totally do." Danny takes a deep breath, preparing for a rant. "The thing is that when Kono says it, it's borderline acceptable because she knows how insufferable Steve can be and she's actually…"

"Danny." Steve cuts him off sharply.

"Yeah, um, so horses." Danny grumbles.

.

.

Chin wakes up to the banging on his door and he swears under his breath as he pulls it open and finds himself face to face with a disheveled looking Steve.

"Where is she?" He grunts without greeting.

"Who?" Chin looks at him in confusion.

"Kono."

"I don't know. She's not at home? Tried to call her?" That earns Chin a humorless laugh from Steve.

"When I got home she was gone. All of her clothes are gone. Her Kel Tec is gone. Her favorite board is gone. All she left behind is her car and her phone." Steve slurs, swaying on his feet. "She's untraceable."

"Are you drunk?" Chin raises a brow.

"Oh, yeah." Steve scoffs. "What was I supposed to do, huh? She fucking left me, Chin. She broke up with me on a fucking sticky note."

Steve searches around in his pockets clumsily, pulling out a crumpled yellow piece of paper and thrusts it out towards Chin.

"_I'm sorry."_ The note says.

Fuck.

"You know at this point, I'm not above banging on every house's door in this goddamn island to find her." Steve mutters darkly.

"I'm sure of that." Chin pats his shoulder sympathetically and steps aside to let him in. "Come in."

It's gonna be a long night.


	28. Kameʻe

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's already Tuesday. I'm so, so sorry but it's shark week and I had a migraine from hell yesterday so I pretty much crawled into bed after I got home from work.

Thank you for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favs for the last chapter and my other story _I Can Make You Every Inch A King._ I definitely gonna make McKono Smut Sunday a habit. Feel free to drop some ideas or scenes you want me to write, you can find me here or at tumblr, it's holymaryinahulaskirt.

Did I mention how much I hate these episodes? No? Well they are a total bitch to write.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>When he wakes up it's still dark outside so he sits up to get his phone from the coffee table that stands beside the couch he'd been sleeping on in the last four days.<p>

4:17

He tries to go back to sleep, but fails miserably so he goes for a run instead with a depressed looking Koa. The house is still dark when they arrive back, looking abandoned and he rubs his knuckles against the ache under his left collarbone before he opens the door, going straight to the bathroom.

He successfully avoided their bedroom in the last couple of days but now he is out of clean clothes so he has no choice but stepping in cautiously.

The sheets on their bed are still messy, one of the pillows on the floor.

Steve can see Kono there, for just a moment, the way she'd looked a five days ago. She'd been pushed up on her elbows, watching him towel his hair dry and dangling his thigh holster from one finger with a soft smirk on her reddened mouth. Steve had been very distracted by the line of her spine, down beneath the soft blankets, with the curve of her thigh, the sheet stretched tight across firm skin.

Steve blinks, and the illusion is gone and he lets out a ragged breath. It all feels so distant. Unimportant. He leaves the one pillow abandoned on the floor, because they hadn't slept with it anyway, Kono's head resting on his chest instead, even though she always said it gave her a crick in her neck.

He still has a few hours till his meeting with Joe so he thinks, why not. The blankets are cool against his skin, all the warmth leeched out of them days ago. Steve collapses facedown onto the mattress, dragging the blankets up over his body. They smell like Kono, like him, like sex and sleep.

Steve squeezes his eyes shut, breath hitching in his chest, and falls asleep before all the pressure in his chest can go anywhere. He doesn't dream, which is both a relief and exceptionally cruel.

.

.

When the car stops before her place she notices Chin, waiting for her with a pissed off look on his face.

Fuck.

"It took some time to find you." He says disapprovingly. "So what, are you hanging with Ray Mapes now?"

"Well, hello to you, too, cuz." She tries to make her voice sound cheerful.

"You do know that the HPD forced him out of the department, right?" His expression changes from angry to concerned.

"Yeah, well, that makes three of us." Kono drawls bitterly. "The only difference is that you got your badge back and I'm never going to."

She desperately wants to end this conversation because even though she expected this meeting, it's still hard not to break down and confess him everything.

She has to stay strong because it's the only way she can protect them, so she wills herself to talk back with bitter arrogance while all she wants is to hug him and cry. But she can't.

"I have to move on with my life." She hisses, walking past him without a backward glance.

"Move on where?" He calls after her angrily. "Divorce?"

"What?" She halts, her feet suddenly rooted to the ground and her stomach drops. "What are you talking about?"

"Steve." Chin turns her towards him. "What were you thinking, leaving him like that?"

"I – I…" She stammers, her throat closed up painfully. "I did what's best for him."

"Kono," Chin's voice gentle, almost fatherly, and she feels like crying. "He doesn't give a damn about you carrying a badge or not."

"Oh, yeah," Kono scoffs. "Because all he needs right now is a wife who just lost her badge. The IA would have a field day with this love story."

"That's not the point." Chin snaps back frustrated. "You remember when you shredded your knee and the doctors said you'd never get up on a board again? Where was Steve? Right beside you, marrying you, helping you prove everyone wrong. Don't do this to him, please."

"It's not the same." Kono feels like dying inside because Chin is right.

"It is." He presses on. "Except, on this one, you're giving up without a fight."

"Look, I appreciate everything you trying to do, but you are wasting your time." Kono decides that she can't take it anymore and walks away from him.

"I give you two days to contact him." She hears his stern voice when she opens her door. "Then I'm telling him where you are."

She forcefully shuts the door behind her before sliding to the floor, sobbing miserably.

Now what?

.

.

"Come on, pick up the damn phone." Danny mutters under his breath while he and Lori drive away from Marissa's house.

"Who are you calling?" Lori arches a brow in question. "Steve?"

"Kono." Danny puts down his phone, giving the device one last resentful look.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't talk to her in days." He answers tightly, keeping his eyes on the road.

The real reason is that the things Marissa said about how hard it is to be married to a SEAL got him thinking and now there's an uneasy feeling in his guts.

Kono's not picking up her phone since she lost her badge and this morning when he went to see her while Steve was out with Joe, he found the house completely empty. He knows something is very, very wrong but nobody talks.

"Oh," Lori blinks, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. "So what do you think?"

.

.

"Hey, hey, hey, listen." Danny grabs Steve's arm on their way to his office. "She follows orders, she likes sports. I mean if she was into blowing stuff up and romantic getaways at the DMZ, I'd say we are looking at a love connection."

"That's funny." Steve sits down with a tight expression on his face. "I assume you forgot that I already have a wife who's actually into blowing stuff up."

"Oh, really?" Danny scowls, disbelief clear in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Steve looks at him, confused.

"How's Kono anyway?" Danny crosses his arms over his chest. "She doesn't answer her phone. Maybe I visit her later."

Steve goes ramrod straight in his seat, all emotion disappearing from his face as he glares at Danny.

"Uh, maybe it's not a good idea." Steve says flatly. "She took the whole thing pretty hard, doesn't really want to see anyone."

"You are hiding something." Danny narrows his eyes at Steve suspiciously. "What's wrong? Is she blaming us? Or you?"

"I don't know, Danny, okay?" Steve finally snaps, slamming his palms down on his desk. "She left."

"What?" Danny's voice gets high, his arms flailing in outrage. "She _what_? Why? When? What's the matter with you two not being able to fucking talk about your issues, huh? I swear, I feel a tumor growing bigger and bigger in my brain every time one of you act like we were still cavemen."

Steve doesn't answer; just leans back in his chair with a look on his face that makes Danny's chest tighten. Because it's not an expression Commander Stoic and Suicidal usually wear. It's a side of him no one but possibly Kono can see when they go home and lock the rest of the world out. At work he is either indifferent or angry. Now, he is just Steve, an everyday guy, whose - no less unreasonable - wife left without an explanation.

And suddenly a memory surfaces in Danny's mind when accidentally ran into Steve and Kono on their day off.

At first the whole scene seemed surreal, Steve in multicolored board shorts and a white wife-beater, Kono in a tiny red sundress, flip-flops on their feet. Steve'd had an arm draped over her shoulder lazily while hers had rested around his waist. They'd strolled down the sidewalk, like they didn't have any particular destination and Danny couldn't notice any guns on them either. They'd looked exactly like any ordinary couple and in that moment he'd realized how much they held back at work and wondered how hard it could be for them. Then Steve'd turned his face towards Kono, said something that made her smile, all warm and affectionate and Steve mirrored that mushy expression and Danny's doubts about them actually being experimental killer androids melted away.

Danny blinks, coming out of his reverie, looking at his friend and doesn't really know what to say. What could he possibly say that would make this situation okay?

"Garcia's wife give you anything?" Steve solves Danny's dilemma with changing the subject, his features already back to mildly annoyed indifference.

Danny sighs, shaking his head. He'd willingly eat a crate of pineapple if that would make this mess go away.

.

.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Danny starts shouting the moment they are in the car. "You nearly ripped the guy's head off."

"Tell me something." Steve grunts. "You buy this guy's story?"

"Yeah." Danny shrugs.

"That's it? Just like that?" Steve presses on.

"Yeah, pretty much." Danny glances at him. "But it's not about the case, right? Calm down, I'm sure Kono doesn't have anybody else."

"Okay, well, it's still doesn't explain how and why somebody would sneak onto Garcia's campsite, drug him, shoot him and make it look like a suicide." Steve continues without any response to Danny's words and he's not sure that his partner heard him at all.

"What's interesting to me is that all this guy was doing…all he was doing was trying to save his marriage." Danny muses.

"That's not what got him killed, though."

"He did everything he could, every single thing he could, and it's just wasn't enough." Danny scowls.

"Okay, whose marriage are we talking about?" Steve looks at him suspiciously.

"I don't know." He makes a wild motion with his hand. "His. Mine. Yours. I mean, he takes a leave of absence, okay, to give it one last try, but no, no. It's not enough."

"Wait, does that mean that you are actually on my side this once?" Steve interrupts him with an amused half-smile. "And why are you blaming yourself, Danny?"

The ringing of his phone saves them from a big, loud argument.

.

.

Late at night, Kono tosses and turns in her bed, not being able to fall asleep. It's always hard, lying alone without the reassuring weight of Steve's arm over her waist but now, after using Chin's password to log into the HPD database, it's impossible, her chest feels tight, her breathing is shallow and she's afraid she's going to throw up in any minute.

Driven by a sudden idea, she jumps out of the bed, heading towards the door with her car keys in hand.

The house is dark when she slowly opens the door and not much to her surprise, Koa meets her when she steps in, making quiet little noises of happiness.

"Kono?" Steve's voice is low and sleep roughened as he's sitting up on the couch, lowering the gun in his hand.

"Hey," She shifts from one foot to another, not really sure what to say. "I, um…"

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve is standing before her now, grabbing her shoulders almost painfully. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry." She mumbles, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

"A note, Kono." Steve growls. "You fucking packed your things and all you left was a goddamned note."

"I had no other choice," Her voice is shaking. "I wouldn't have been able to leave with you there."

"But why did you leave?" Steve asks more confused than angry at this point.

"I can't tell you," Kono shakes her head stubbornly. "Please trust me on this."

"Trust you?" Steve scoffs bitterly. "How can you ask me to trust you when you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"Steve," She looks at him pleadingly. "I'm doing this for you, for Chin, for Five-O, please."

"I don't give a fuck about Five-O, Kono." Steve shouts. "The only thing that matters is you."

"Please, believe me when I say I know what I'm doing." She begs. "But I can't be here right now."

"Are you leaving me?" His voice is suddenly quiet, his expression horribly blank.

"No, God, no. Never." She breaks, throwing her arms around him. "Don't you ever think that. I'd never leave you."

Steve hugs her back, tightening his arms around her with desperation while she cries against his shoulder.

They move to the couch, lying down and he wraps himself around her while she caresses the side of his face, hairline to jaw and back again, murmuring _sorry_ and _I love you_ over and over again and they fall asleep after a while.

When he wakes up at dawn she's gone again but he finds a note on the coffee table with a phone number on it and the tight feeling in his chest eases up a little.


	29. Mea Makamae

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all you amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs.

Sorry for the wait but last week was crazy.

Tbh, this episode was horrible, boring and a real struggle to write so I hope it's still enjoyable.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Hey," Danny steps into Chin's office. "Listen, did you, uh, did you talk to Kono lately?"<p>

"Hey," Chin looks up from his paperwork with a raised brow. "Yeah, I did, why?"

"That's just great." Danny huffs in annoyance. "Did she change her number and forget to tell me or what?"

"I was at her place." Chin shrugs. "She never picks up my calls either."

"Oh, really?" Danny's voice is full of venom. "And where is this place of hers?"

"Sorry, brah, I promised not to tell." Chin looks at him apologetically.

"At least tell me that she's remotely alright."

"She'll be." Chin sighs. "But why aren't you talking to Steve about this?"

"You serious?" Danny scoffs. "Ever tried having a conversation with Monosyllabic Extraordinaire about something he doesn't want to talk about? I'd rather sit through a long and slow root canal."

"Yeah, okay." Chin laughs a little, shaking his head.

"Do you think they're gonna get a divorce?" Danny asks suddenly, looking very serious.

"What?" Chin's brows almost touch his hairline.

"I mean, she moved out of their house, she doesn't talk to Steve," Danny starts to count on his fingers. "And it's clear that Steve doesn't know where she is because he hadn't dragged her back by her hair like a total caveman he is most of the time."

"They're gonna work things out. They just need time."

"It's been four weeks." Danny throws up his hands in exasperation. "God, I don't even want to imagine what would Steve do if he got the divorce papers."

"They are not getting a divorce." Chin says sternly. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"Like with you and Malia, huh?" Danny gives him a resentful look.

Fortunately Danny's phone starts to ring, saving him from a serious ass kicking.

.

.

Steve watches amusedly as Danny tries to impress Dr. Asano and he can't wait to tell it to Kono because she's going to tease their teammate to death with this. Something goes sour in his mouth the next moment when he realizes that she's not going to be there when he gets home later.

He pulls out his phone and dials the number she gave to him while he's walking towards the parking lot. It goes straight to voicemail. Again.

"Hey, it's me. Again." He lets annoyance seep into his tone. "Listen, it's like the fifth time in the last two days I have to have a one sided conversation with you. Call me back, because at this moment, I'm not above to trace your phone and do something you're definitely not going to like, okay?"

He ends the call with a heavy sigh and gets into the car, waiting for Danny to get finished with his horrible attempt at flirting.

.

.

"You know what you should do?" Steve glances at Danny on their way back from the museum. "You should ask her out for coffee."

"I don't want…I'm not…" Danny stammers. "I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Coffee's not a relationship." Steve snaps back testily. "It's a beverage."

"That's not true." Danny argues. "Every single relationship starts with a cup of coffee. Then it's dinner and movie. Okay? You are married, you of all people should know how these things work."

"Yeah, um…"

"No way," Danny shakes his head violently. "I know it was a whirlwind romance and a reckless eloping but you two at least had one date before that, right?"

"Uh, well, we had room service." Steve mumbles sheepishly.

"Unbelievable." Danny scoffs, nearly hitting Steve with his flailing arm. "Okay, let me tell you how normal, _sane_ people do this. Coffee, dinner and movie. And the next thing you know, you're divorced, you're moving to Hawaii so you can see your daughter every other weekend."

"You need to talk to somebody professionally. Okay?" Steve looks at him concerned.

"I do. You. And now the session is over." Danny grumbles. "Anyway, I'm not the only one who needs counseling."

"No, the session's not over, Danny. You need to get back on that horse, and a cup of coffee's a good place to start." Steve says as he parks the car.

"What are we doing?" Danny looks at him confused.

"We need to make a stop. Just wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"Counseling."

.

.

"Hi, Cath. Thank you for meeting me." Steve sits down on the bench next to her, holding out a flower. "Got that for you."

"Oh, look at that." Catherine laughs, taking the white flower from his hand. "Thank you. The last time you gave me a flower you'd told me you got married. What happened now? Oh my God, are you pregnant?"

Steve lets out a short laugh but his expression darkens at the same time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Catherine nudges his shoulder. "You guys had a fight or something?"

"It's, uh, it's complicated." Steve shakes his head. "They took her badge, she moved out and now she barely speaks to me."

"What?" Catherine's eyes go wide in surprise. "Why?"

"I don't know Cath," he sounds defeated and tired. "She's up to something but she doesn't talk to me about it. Like she doesn't trust me anymore."

"Don't be stupid." Catherine chides him gently. "She trusts you more than anyone, even Chin. She married you after all."

"Yeah, maybe." Steve hangs his head. "It's just…uh, I don't know. It feels like she's slipping away and I can't do a damn thing to stop it."

"I'm sure she'll be back in no time." Catherine covers his hand, squeezing lightly. "Give her some time, you know how stubborn she is."

"Yeah, okay." Steve nods, straightening in his seat. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She smiles then she notices the little notebook in his hand. "And for a moment I thought you wanted to see me as a friend. What do you need this time?"

.

.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." Chin stops Steve before he can walk out of the briefing room.

"Meet you at the parking lot, okay?" Steve glances at Lori before he motions Chin to follow him to his office. "What's wrong, Chin?"

"Kono." Chin says, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "She used my password to access HPD files."

"What?" Steve hands clench into fists at his sides. "Why?"

"I don't know." Chin shakes his head, sighing. "I haven't talk to her yet."

"Who knows about it?"

"No one. I wanted to ask her first."

"I'm gonna talk to her." Steve turns towards the door but Chin stops him with a hand on his arm.

"No, I can handle it. Go diving, the case is our priority."

"But…"

"Go." Chin says sternly. "I call you if I need help."

"Okay." Steve lets out a deep breath and walks out of his office.

.

.

"Chin, it's not a good time." Kono frowns at him.

"I wanna know why you are using my password to access HPD records." Chin demands angrily.

"I wanted to see my case file." Kono lies, gritting her teeth.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what they have on me." She tries to sound convincing. "See if there's any chance of me ever getting my badge back."

"You could have just asked me or Steve."

"Don't bring him into this." Kono says almost pleadingly. "And you just got reinstated a month ago. Last thing I want to do is cause you trouble. You shouldn't even be here."

"Neither do you." Chin snaps back. "You should be at home with…"

"Don't!" Kono cuts him off forcefully, glancing towards her door with a fresh wave of panic in her veins.

Before Chin could say anything else a big black SUV stops before the house and a familiar man gets out of it.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Chin asks her angrily.

"Lieutenant Kelly," Ray drawls as he approaches them. "It's nice to see you got your badge back. Yeah, some of us…we weren't so lucky."

"You got ten seconds to turn around and go back to your car, Ray." Chin glares at the ex-cop.

"You want me to leave, Kono?"

"No." She says defiantly but on the inside she's screaming yes.

The screaming doesn't stop as she watches Chin walk away without a backward glance and she turns to go after Ray.

She wants him gone. All of them. She wants to go too. She wants to go home, back to Steve and Koa and Danny and Chin and Waffle Wednesdays on their lanai.

But she can't.

Kono takes a deep breath and steps into the house.

.

.

Shortly after Chin leaves the second time that day she is startled by a loud banging on her door.

She could say that she's surprised that Steve is standing on the other side, looking very, very pissed off, but actually she isn't.

"What are you doing here?" She hisses at him, pulling him inside quickly.

"I traced your phone. You didn't call me back." He shrugs but he's almost vibrating with tension.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I fucking don't care." He yells at her. "What the hell do you think you are doing, huh? Using Chin's password to log into the HPD database? Hanging out with dirty cops? Are you out of your mind?"

"I just wanted to see my case file." Kono shouts back.

"Oh, no. No, you didn't." Steve advances on her, trapping her between him and the wall. "Why are you lying? Are you in trouble?"

"I'm not lying." She tries to stay strong but she feels breathless pressed up against him like that. God, she missed him so much.

"This isn't working." He grunts, stepping back so suddenly she almost crumbles to the floor.

"What?" She stares at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know why you're not trusting me." He looks her in the eye and the pain and confusion she sees there almost make her confess everything.

But she knows that if she tells him, he's going to punch Fryer in the face and demand him to pull her out. And soon Delano's gonna learn what she'd been up to and gonna come after them.

She can't let that happen.

"Look," She sighs, trying to find the right words. "I've found a way to get my badge back but I can't tell you about it, okay? I need you to trust me. Please."

"What? How?" He asks confused.

"Please." She repeats and she knows that she's begging at this point.

"You have two weeks." He says after a long pause. "Two weeks then we are going to sit down and you're gonna tell me everything."

"Okay." She nods, relief making her knees watery.

The next moment he's on her, pressing her body against the door, his mouth hot and desperate against hers. She kisses him back, pouring all of her feeling into it, letting him know without words how much she missed him.

They barely catch any sleep that night.


	30. Maʻemaʻe

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **Hey there, everyone! We finally reached the episode/chapter we've been waiting for since the second season of THTH started. I'm so glad that this awful UC arc is over but at the same time I felt so anxious while I wrote this cos I really didn't want to fuck it up. Hope it turned out okay.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Steve slides his hand down the inside of Kono's thigh and she arches against him as he pushes her back against the pillows. Her knees fall open so that Steve can settle between them and they rock together, his hand stroking gently, teasing her, as she gasps against his lips and he thinks that he could probably come just like that, legs tangled together, his tongue in her mouth. But then she thrusts up, grinding against his palm and he pushes inside, and it's so easy, moving from muscle memory because they've done it all a hundred times before.<p>

Afterwards, Steve lays down on their pillow close enough that their noses are touching, after she twists their fingers together between them before drifting off to sleep, it's the easiest for him to whisper _"I love you."_

It's _easy_.

It's perfect.

That is usually when Steve wakes up with a shuddering breath, his hand instinctively reaching over the expanse of their bed for her but he already knows that she's still sleeping somewhere else.

He gets up then, throwing off the covers angrily and he wants to bang his head against the wall for trying and failing to sleep in their bed alone.

One week, he tells himself. One more week and this whole madness ends, one way or another.

He changes his clothes, pats his leg, signaling Koa to follow him and they go for a run.

It's barely dawn. Third time this week. And it's only Wednesday.

.

.

When Kono arrives back from surfing she finds Malia standing on her lawn and she can't help but frowning.

"It's not a good time for me, Malia." She pushes her bike past the other woman.

"That's what I hear."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kono drawls, her expression darkening.

"Can I come in?" Malia asks.

Kono doesn't know why, maybe for old times sake but she lets her in.

"Kono, I know things have been weird between us since Chin and I broke up," Malia starts to pace in the small living room. "And I'm…I'm sorry about that but this is important. Chin is worried about you."

"Wait," Kono looks at her confused. "So what, are you and Chin back together?"

"Well, uh, um, I don't know." Malia smiles sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Wow." Kono drawls. "How'd managed that?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Kono, but Chin and me – we have something special." Malia says.

Kono's gaze falls on the engagement ring hanging on a delicate gold necklace around Malia's neck and she unconsciously lifts her hand to curl it around the ballchain she's wearing ever since she moved out from their home and when their wedding rings and Steve's dogtags press against her palm she wants to laugh bitterly.

She knows everything about having something special. She's doing everything she can to get back to that something special.

"Yeah," she can't help the bitter tone. "Where was this something special when he lost his badge?"

Malia opens her mouth to answer but Kono's phone starts to ring cutting their conversation short.

.

.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Steve stares at Chin, his body vibrating with withheld anger. "Because I'm sure as hell that she didn't tell me about this."

"I don't know." Chin looks back at him, defeated. "I told you everything I know. God, I didn't think it was this bad."

"What's he connection to Joyner and his money laundering business?" Steve asks, pacing up and down, trying to stifle the urge to put his fist through the nearest wall.

"I don't know." Chin snaps. "I've never seen her with the thug she was with today."

"We let this go way too far." Steve yells. "How did it get this far, huh? We should have done something. Why didn't she some to us?"

"I don't know." Chin repeats, shaking his head.

"And I don't know if we can protect her anymore." Steve's still shouting but under the layers of anger and fury he's scared that he won't be able to make this mess go away. "Do you understand that?"

"I know." Chin sighs.

"Did Kono see you today?" Steve sinks down on the couch behind him, looking tired and defeated.

"I don't think so." Chin shakes his head.

Steve gets up, scribbles her new number on a piece of paper and walks out of his office, passing the note to Danny who's waiting outside with Lori with an anxious expression on his face.

"Get a lock on this cell." Steve grunts. "We're bringing her in."

He turns immediately towards the exit and Danny follows him, motioning to Lori to do as Steve said while cursing under his breath.

What a fucking mess.

.

.

"Get out of the car, Kono." Steve commands, his gun pointed firmly at the car.

"He's dead." She says, her voice shaky and she feels pretty much like crying.

Steve lowers his gun immediately, opening the car's door and pulling her out by her arm.

"Are you hurt?" He asks when he notices the blood and she can hear the concern under all the anger in his voice.

"I'm fine," Kono says, putting up her hand because the new girl still has her gun pointed directly at her while Danny looks like a second away from a nervous breakdown. "It's not mine."

"Get in the fucking car." Steve barks, releasing her arm before turning towards Lori. "Lower your damn gun for God's sake."

"Maybe it's not the best idea…" Danny starts to speak but Steve whirls around and gets into his truck without a word, leaving the two blondes behind.

.

.

Steve doesn't say a word on their ride back to the HQ, just stares at the road before them with his mouth pressed into a grim line and she doesn't dare to speak.

He leads her to their interrogation room where Chin's already waiting for them and for the first time since she lost her badge she feels like a true criminal but when they don't close the door she understand the reason she's being questioned down there.

They don't want to do this in one of their glass walled office where the Governor's babysitter can see them.

Steve is silent for a long time, pacing before the chair she's sitting on, scrubbing a hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers like he's fighting a headache.

"What happened, Kono?" Steve speaks up finally, he's voice quiet but strained. "You have to tell me what's going on."

"I can't." She says, equally quiet, trying to not look him in the eye.

"You can't." He scoffs then pushes the chair out of his way forcefully and starts yelling. "Listen to me! It's not good enough. "I can't" isn't good enough anymore because we are not talking about you moving out of our house or you not picking up your fucking phone! It's not good enough because today you were driving in a getaway car with a dead person in the front seat, okay?"

Steve steps closer to her, leaning forward so he can look directly into her eyes and she feels the first waves of tremors in the muscles of her legs. She's not afraid of him, she knows that he could never hurt her but the pain and betrayal in his eyes make her stomach roll and clench painfully and she wills herself not to cry.

"What were you thinking, huh?" Steve shouts. "This is not a game, we are talking about two murders! What happened to you? What?"

"Steve!" Chin's voice makes him take a step back and take a deep breath before he walks over to him. "Not like this. Let me talk to her."

Chin sits down in front of her and starts to speak in his kind, fatherly voice but Kono barely listens to him, she's looking at Steve from the corner of her eyes and she wonders where the hell Fryer is and if she's still gonna have a husband when this awful day ends.

The moment Fryer steps into the interrogation room Steve just knows what's going on, she can see the abrupt change of emotions on his face. Oh, yeah he was angry a minute ago but now he's ballistic and she seriously doesn't know if he's gonna gut Fryer with his bare hands or not.

"Kono, get up." Fryer commands and makes a mistake of grabbing her arm.

"Hey, hey!" Steve steps between them. "She's in custody."

"Oh, no. She's mine." Fryer says and Kono wonders if the man is stupid or has a death wish.

"Yours?" Steve growls, taking a threatening step towards him, his fist balled up at his side.

"She's working for me." Fryer confirms what Steve already knew.

.

.

"What'd you do Fryer?" Steve yells, feeling feral. "What'd you do to coerce Kono to come and work for you? Did you tell her you'd come after me? Come after Chin? What'd you do?"

"I use what I have just like you."

"She's a year and a half out of the Academy, you got her driving around town with a dead killer in the car." Steve shouts at him. "We opened fire on her today. Could've killed her. I would never do that. And I don't take kindly to anyone messing with the people under my command."

"All the people under your command or just the ones you sleep with?" Fryer drawls wryly. "You're an arrogant asshole, McGarrett. I guess that makes you perfect for her after all."

"If you ever speak of Kono like that again," Steve growls. "I'll break you into a couple hundred pieces and spend the better part of a week tossing your parts around the island. Are we clear?"

Delano's call saves the conversation from turning into bloodshed.

.

.

"All right, we're gonna be in a van, ready to move on your word." Steve says and she can tell that he's everything but pleased with the situation.

"All right. I couldn't ask for a better back-up." She manages a flicker of a smile, her eyes warm as she looks at him and risks a fleeting touch on the inside of his wrist, just a quick brush of her fingertips.

He seems to receive the message, his shoulder dropping slightly, easing the tension in his muscles but still letting out a heavy sigh as he watches her walk out.

.

.

When Delano's finally on the ground Steve rushes into the building.

"Kono?" He calls her name frantically. "Kono?"

"I'm here." She answers.

He finds her sitting on the floor beside the elevators, propped up against the wall, gripping her shoulder.

"Fuck." He breathes, crouching down before her. "How bad is it?"

"Just a flesh wound." She reassures him.

"Liar." He scoffs, sneaking an arm around her waist to help her up. "I really hate this new habit of yours."

Steve leaves her with Chin and goes out to talk to Fryer, all of the past month's of anger coming back on full force, thrumming wildly in his veins.

"Hey, Fryer." He calls and wait for the man to turn fully around.

"Yeah?"

"Listen…" Steve starts before punching him hard in the face. "Nobody messes with my team, all right?"

"Duly noted Commander." Fryer spits out some blood. "Next time I'll try to avoid your wife."

"This isn't about my marriage. I can separate my work and my personal life. Like there's a difference between a punch in the face and a blood bath actually. If I stood here as anything other than the commander of my team they'd scrubbing the blood off the cars for a very long time." Steve says calmly before turning around and walking away.

"Let's go home." He says when he reaches his team but his eyes never leave Kono's.

.

.

Steve doesn't speak a word on their way home and Kono keeps glancing at him, waiting for him to blow up and starts to shout, to tell her how fucking stupid she was but he remains silent.

He goes straight to the bathroom when they enter the house and she stays back with Koa, hugging and patting the enthusiastic dog for a while before she walks upstairs to the bedroom.

She's halfway out of her clothes when he appears clad only in a towel, stepping over to her to help her with her shirt and she hisses as the stitches pull a little.

"We are not done with this." He finally speaks up, his voice low and rough, his eyes shimmering with a dozen emotions. "I'm so fucking mad at you."

She opens her mouth to apologize but then he's on her, kissing her hard and desperate, pushing her gently on the bed and she lets her deal with his emotions on his own way.

Steve brushes his mouth over every inch of her naked skin, making her gasp and sigh and tremble with need.

It feels so reassuring to be doing this, having her hot and wet and so responsive underneath him. Ever since they've been together he's thought of her body as his; it's so foreign to him to think of it not being that way that he can't even stand it.

"Mine." Steve says, feeling drunk with lust and possession and tenderness he'd never known he was capable of before Kono. He pushes into her and starts to move, slowly. "I never let you out of my sight again."

Later he wraps his arms around her, tangling their legs together, sighs contently and he falls asleep almost instantly first time in a long time.


	31. Ka Hakaka Maikaʻi

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, I have a new job, new working hours to get used to and I was sick this week on top of that.

As always, thank you for all the awesome feedback, for reading and liking this story. Seriously guys you are the best fandom I've ever written for.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>It's way too early in the morning but Kono is wide-awake, sitting on their bed, watching Steve sleep. He lays on his stomach with his head turned towards her while one of his hands rests on her thigh possessively and she knows that he's going to wake up if she tries to move out of the bed because the memory of her leaving is still fresh in his mind.<p>

On her other side lays Koa, his head on her lap and she combs her fingers through his short black fur over and over again and it's almost idyllic, except it's not because the cracks caused by her departure are still there. She doesn't know how much time will it take for them to forgive her.

Kono lets out a deep sigh, her brows furrowing. They haven't talked about the whole undercover mess because Steve simply refuses to address the lingering tension between them. She can't approach him with it at work because Lori is somehow always around and they barely at home these days.

She shifts a little to find a more comfortable position and Steve grunts beside her.

"You asleep?" She asks, nudging his side with her knee.

"Yes." He mumbles, burrowing his face into his pillow.

"Good..." she nods, determined. "I want to talk to you."

The moment the words leave her mouth, Steve sits up quickly, throwing the covers aside and flees from the bedroom.

"I forgot that I have a meeting with Joe." He calls back over his shoulder.

"You can't run away from this for the rest of our lives." She shouts after him angrily, glaring at the now closed door. "Coward."

She punches his pillow in frustration, which only earns her a pitying glance from Koa.

"What?" She grumbles snippily.

She swears that the look in the dog's eyes exactly the same Danny always has when he thinks someone is batshit crazy.

.

.

"Hey, where's Kono?" Danny meets Steve at the gate of the house.

"I sent her straight to the office." Steve answers, his eyes already sweeping over the crime scene. "She'd be more useful there."

"You are still mad at her." Danny points out.

"I'm not." Steve throws him a glare.

"Yes you are." Danny stabs a finger at his directions. "And you are punishing her. It's childish."

"I'm not talking about my marriage with you beside a dead man." Steve grouses and turns towards Max, signaling Danny that the conversation is over.

.

.

"How's the arm?" Danny asks Kono after they leave the restaurant.

"Almost fully healed," she smiles at him warmly. "Thanks for asking."

"Hey, uh, listen." Danny makes an anxious motion with his hand. "Is everything okay with you and Steve?"

"Probably." Kono shrugs, awerting her gaze.

"Probab – what does that even mean?" Danny raises his voice slightly. "Either it's okay or not. You crazy people don't have a middle ground."

"I don't know, Danny, alright?" Kono snaps. "We are together but we've never talked about what happened last month."

"You mean, he didn't bring you down to his bloody chamber, cuffed you to a chair and shouted at you until you promised you'll never do anything reckless and insane like that again?" Danny looks at her shocked.

"Exactly." Kono nods grimly.

"Oh," Danny exhales loudly. "Well, in that case you are in big trouble, babe."

"I know, brah." Kono shakes her head with a sad expression. "I know."

.

.

"Yeah, Kono, listen," Steve says into the speaker. "Chin is sending you through a photo. Find that house for us right away. We think they could be hitting it."

"I'm on it." She replies while pulling the picture to the main screen. "Can I be there when you raid the house or I'm still in detention?"

"I don't like your tone."

"And I don't like that you're avoiding me and that you're intentionally keeping me out of field work."

"Your arm's still healing." Steve argues weakly.

"Bullshit," she snaps. "Oh, found the house. Don't make me withhold the location until you let me go with you guys."

"That's playing dirty." Steve sighs. "Okay, gear up and meet you there. Bring Lori too."

"Oh, joy." Kono drawls wryly and ends the call.

.

.

"Okay, let's talk." Kono slams the door behind her when they get home after they caught their guys. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Steve stops at the bottom of the stairs with a blank expression.

"I nearly had to blackmail you to get out of the office." Kono yells, throwing her arms up in the air with exasperation. "You've always been overprotective but this is past the line even for you. Since when you don't trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with trust, Kono." Steve crosses his arms over his chest.

"Then what?" She looks at him pleadingly. "You don't want me back on the team?"

"You know that's not true."

"You want to spend some time apart?" Kono asks in a small voice.

"What?" Steve's eyes widen at that and he takes a step towards her. "No fucking way."

"We can't keep doing this, Steve," she says shakily. "I feel like I'm losing you."

"I'm sorry," he walks up to her and takes her in his arms, enveloping her in a tight hug. "I don't know how to fix this. Give me some time, okay?"

"Yeah." She nods against his collarbone, clinging to him with an edge of desperation.

"I love you," he murmurs into her hair. "Don't you ever doubt that."

They stand in the middle of their living room for a while and Kono's suddenly afraid that for the first time since they've met love's not gonna be enough to keep them together.

She desperately wants to think that she's wrong.

.

.

"Hey, uh, is Kensi still with you?" Steve asks Joe.

"No, I dropped her off at the airport an hour ago, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Steve shrugs. "I mean you guys seemed to have, uh, you seemed to have quite a past."

"Steve," Joe huffs. "She's young enough to be my daughter."

"You know something, Joe?" Steve grins. "She kind of reminds me of wife number two. Tall, dark, lethal. Seems to be your type."

"Well, that description fits someone's wife number one and only too." Joe shoots back with a laugh.

"Yeah." Steve agrees, glancing back at Kono over his shoulder. "You taught me well."

"Everything's alright, son?" Joe asks, concerned.

"We're getting there." Steve sighs. "See you later."

.

.

"Kono looks different." Danny shares his observation out of the blue while they drive towards the Martel house.

"What?" Steve looks at his partner incredulously.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice." Danny huffs in annoyance.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about."

"Her clothes? She looked really nice in that top and vest." Danny grins. "Wonder why she thought that suddenly she needs a makeover. You really didn't notice, did you?"

"Nope." Steve shrugs, keeping his eyes on the road. "She's always pretty."

"Aw, how cute." Danny mocks. "You are such a hopeless, sappy idiot. At least I don't have to worry anymore that you two are gonna get a divorce."

"You're not making any sense, you know that, right?"

"What I meant is that you two are like a John Woo directed fairytale romance and Kono is just as much of an insanely possessive person as you are. Congratulations." Danny rants while flailing his arms around.

He can't believe that ninja-Sherlock Steve totally missed the way Kono watches Lori, like all women do when they see another woman around their man: wary, feline, predatory. There's no words exchanged, but there doesn't need to be: _back off, he's mine_.

It's quite amusing actually.

They don't finish the conversation because they arrive to the Martel's.

Probably it's for the best.

.

.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kono says. "Word to the wise: Boriero's trained. I would not engage him hand-to-hand."

"That's not going to happen." Danny answers. "I like my gun."

"I wasn't talking to you, Danny."

"Thanks for the concern, sweetheart." Steve drawls and ends the call.

At the HQ Kono just stands next to the smart table, rooted to the ground, horrified. She foolishly hopes that if she doesn't move Lori won't keep looking at her with a million questions in her eyes.

Damn you, Steve McGarrett.

"Did he just…" Lori finally breaks the silence.

"I have to go to the lab." Kono says quickly and flees from the briefing room.

Not her proudest moment.

.

.

"You good?" Danny asks, lowering his gun.

"Yeah." Steve pants, struggling slightly to cuff Boriero.

"Yeah?" Danny's voice rises. "Do _not_ engage in hand-to-hand. That's what your wife said. Do you remember that?"

"I must've forgot." Steve shrugs.

"Must've forgot. Okay." Danny takes a step back because he feels pretty close to punch his partner in the face. With one of the surfboards that lies around them. "You have something to prove to her, huh? That you are the best fighter in the world or something? Let me tell you something, acting like a suicidal idiot not gonna fix anything. You just gonna end up injured or dead."

Steve looks up at Danny from the floor with an unreadable expression that usually means that Danny hit very close to home.

Great.

Steve blinks and the fleeting emotion in his eyes are gone.

"Hey, tell me something," he says while inspecting Boriero.

"What?" Danny snaps still pissed as hell.

"When did Max say the time of death was?"

"Uh, between 9 and 10 a.m. Why?"

"'Cause this guy didn't do it."

.

.

"What part of he's a trained fighter do not engage in hand-to-hand didn't you understand?" Kono greets them, glaring at Steve with her hands on her hips.

"If I remember correctly, you said, you wouldn't engage him hand-to-hand." Steve grins at her.

"Smartass." Kono rolls her eyes at him. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Steve reassures her, stepping close and giving her a brief but firm kiss.

"Hello, other people in the room." Danny waves at them. "And please, don't do anything nasty near the smart table. We work on that."

Steve and Kono just share a knowing look.

"You already did, didn't you?" Danny cries. "I'm out. I need some air. You two are unbelievable."

"So you don't want to see what I found when I looked into Marshall Martel?" Kono calls after him with a laugh.

"Give me ten minutes to bleach my brain." Danny yells back.

.

.

"So why aren't you back there with Steve?" Chin looks at Kono questioningly.

"He's a big boy," she shrugs. "He can put on his pants without my help."

"If not, Lori's there to assist." Chin grins at her.

"Ho brah, I'm not jealous." Kono says defensively. "I trust him."

"I know but you have to admit that the new girl is a little _lolo_ over him."

"Don't worry, Danny's chaperoning." Kono's smile is a little wicked. "He kills her if she tries anything."

"This love triangle of yours is freaking me out." Chin admits.

"But it's working." Kono shrugs. "Look, here she comes. In one piece. See? Nothing to worry about."

Chin just laughs, shaking his head. Sometimes he feels too old for this stuff.

.

.

Kono stands beside him in the locker room after the fight and Steve has a hard time to concentrate on the conversation he's having with the others.

She has this look in her eyes, like he's the best damn thing she'd ever seen, like she barely holds herself back from jumping his bones and devour him consequences will be damned.

This is the look that never fails to make his blood boil and the leftover adrenaline is still thrumming in his veins and all he wants to do is reach out to touch the smooth skin of her sinfully long legs and sneak his hands under that temptingly short skirt and…

"Ew, no. Don't do that!" Danny's voice brings him out of his reverie.

"What?" Steve blinks at him confused.

"Don't look at her like that while I'm here or you know, when you two are in public." Danny points at the direction of Lori, who's thankfully talking to Max at the far end of the room.

"What look?"

"That, 'yay, we're getting laid look'. It's disgusting." Danny grumbles.

"Come on sailor," Kono leans over to whisper in his ear. "Take me home."

The ringing of his phone is the only thing that stops him from doing exactly that.

.

.

Steve finds Kono sitting on the beach at their backyard, watching Koa play in the shallow water. He sits down next to her, pulling her into his lap with a practiced ease and he buries his face in her neck, breathing in her calming scent. Ozone, surfwax, gunoil, flowers..._home_.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Kono asks worriedly while she holds him closer to her body.

He doesn't answer for a while; just sits there, rocking them slightly and he can't get Joe's words out of his head.

_How many more lives is that gonna cost?_

"I won't let anything happen to you." He says fiercely, lifting his head up to look her in the eye.

"I know." Kono smiles at him gently, caressing his face lovingly.

Steve kisses her then, hungry and a little rough but he's too desperate to feel her around him because there's nothing more important than her in the world.

They fall back to the sand without a care of who might see them.


	32. Ka Iwi Kapu

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. You are awesome. With s3 is finally here and the fandom buzzing all over the social media again I kinda feel more driven to update. I have an opinion on 3x01, you could see it on my tumblr but all I wanted to say that there will be a THTH chapter of that episode for sure. I'm not sure about the rest but let's worry about it later.

This chapter isn't too long or action packed cos well, this is my second least favorite ep and tbh there wasn't too much plot anyway. Hope you'll still like it.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"This is nice." Steve leans against the doorway next to Kono, his eyes sweeping over the crowd around them.<p>

"It's good to do something normal once in a while." Kono smiles, clinking her beer bottle against his.

"I'm not sure wearing costumes and being at a Halloween party at this age is considered normal." Steve points out with a grin.

"For us?" Kono raises a brow. "It's the most normal thing we've ever done."

"Hey lovebirds," Kono's cousin Leilani approaches them. "I'm so happy that you could make it but why don't you wear costumes? I thought I was very clear about that on the phone."

"Oh, believe me Lani, we are wearing costumes." Kono laughs, one of her hands reaching out to smooth down Steve's tie.

"Okay," Leilani says slowly, looking back and forth between the pair. "It's some inside joke, right?"

"Definitely." Kono grins.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Nah." Steve shakes his head with a laugh.

"Okay then." The woman shrugs. "I have to check on the food. Don't leave without saying goodbye."

Kono watches her cousin walk out of the living room before she shift her gaze back to Steve.

"I actually like the tie," she drawls in a low voice, wrapping the aforementioned piece of fabric around her hand and pulls Steve closer by it.

"Don't get used to it," he warns, eyeing her thoughtfully. "You know, I can't remember this shirt of yours at all."

"It was a present from my auntie." Kono glances down at her brightly colored Hawaiian shirt. "I waited for a special occasion to wear it."

"It's awful, baby. Blinding even." Steve laughs. "But at least I know where he gets his."

"You can tear it off me later." Kono murmurs against his lips.

"Promise?" Steve kisses her, hooking his fingers through her belt loops to keep her pressed against him.

"Cross my heart." Kono sneaks her arms around his neck and bites his lower lip playfully.

"Let's get out of here." Steve presses his face against the curve of her neck with a moan.

They are almost at the door when his phone starts to ring.

"There goes our plan." Steve frowns at the screen.

.

.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt trick-or-treating." Steve meets Danny in the parking lot.

"No it's fine. Grace was thrilled." Danny shuts the Camaro's door with a little bit more force than it's necessary. "What about your evening? Weren't you at a party or something? I remember Kono mentioning a suspiciously normal plan for Halloween."

"We were already leaving when I got the call." Steve shrugs turning to approach the crime scene.

"Oh, really?" Danny's voice drips with sarcasm. "Let me guess, she was dressed as a slutty G.I. Jane and they threw you out for Public Indecency."

"Why are you always jumping to the worst conclusion?" Steve rolls his eyes at his friend.

"Really, Steven? Let's see," Danny huffs and starts to count on his fingers. "The locker room, the armory, the computer table for God's sake, during your house's renovation with all the doors open, at your backyard beach and oh, don't forget that morning in your office with her under your desk."

"Um," Steve blinks suddenly speechless. Well, there's a slight possibility that he and Kono are a little too, uh, _active_. "So, why Grace was thrilled to leave?"

"She hates that hotel." Danny grumbles. "I need to find an apartment."

Steve lets out a relieved breath. It's a good thing that he can easily sidetrack Danny with his daughter anytime.

.

.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kono turns towards Danny.

"Oh, your hubby told me about the costume party." Danny's grin is so wide it almost splits his face. "I'm just trying to imagine you in skimpy camouflage."

"What?" Kono's eyes go wide, sending a confused look to Steve. "I didn't wear camouflage."

"Hey, Danno, try not fantasize about my wife, okay?" Steve steps next to him, placing a warning hand on his partner's shoulder, tightening his grip slightly.

"Or what?" Danny starts to flail his arms around. "You gonna shoot me? Or hit me with your club, caveman?"

"Don't tempt me." Steve drawls.

"Anyway, where's Weston?" Danny decides to change the subject before Steve actually draws his gun.

"Oh, she was, uh," Kono babbles, avoiding to look at them. "She had to change into something more appropriate."

"Meaning she was wearing something inappropriate?" Danny laughs. "Great, another immoral teammate. Please at least tell me that Chin didn't show up in a hula skirt and a coconut bra."

"What? No, ew." Kono scowls. "But thanks for the image."

.

.

"I'm not secretive." Lori crosses her arms over her chest defensively while glaring at Steve. "No. It's just my private life. And I can have a private life. Like you all have."

She glances briefly but meaningfully at Kono before looking back at Steve. Maybe she isn't the best out on the field but she's a good enough profiler to know there's something between the two. She remembers Steve calling Kono 'sweetheart' and the way he sometimes touches her, the side of her hip, the small of her back, shows more intimacy than just to shrug it off as friendship.

Steve catches the gesture and tries to stay indifferent. The last thing their marriage needs is the Governor learning about it because he's still not sure where Lori's loyalties lie.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lori snaps at Danny and Steve's grateful that her attention isn't on them anymore.

.

.

"It's Kono." Steve reads the message on his phone. "Fong found something on the camrecorder. She's on her way to see him now."

"Wow." Danny exclaims. "And you let her go there alone? Are you that desperate to keep her out of fieldwork? Do you guys still fighting?"

"What are you talking about, Danny?"

"I'm talking about you," Danny points a finger at him. "Nearly murdering the guy when you realized he's Kono's ex. And let's not start on how you don't let her go to the lab without one of us tagging along."

"Fong isn't her ex." Steve grumbles with a dark look.

"I'd never thought you were the jealous type, Commander." Max chimes in. "Which was quite foolish of me if we consider the high protectiveness you show when it comes to your loved ones."

"I'd call it possessive not jealous." Danny grins, seemingly enjoying the look on his partner's face. "Or you know, insane, reckless, unreasonable, insufferable. Pick one."

"Would you shut up?" Steve snaps. "Both of you."

.

.

"Hey, Kono, are you in there?" Steve calls out as soon as he steps into the house.

"Are you hurt?" Kono walks out of the kitchen and halts in front of him, eyes sweeping over him, looking for any visible injuries.

"Nah," he shakes his head.

"Good." Kono nods and slaps him across the face.

"What the fuck?" Steve yells in surprise. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me?" Her voice drips venom. "I was left in the office again while you ran around with Lori who's not even a field agent. She nearly got herself killed for fuck's sake! So may I ask, what the hell is wrong with _you_?"

"I'm just waiting for your psych eval." Steve says defensively. "It's a common procedure after going undercover for a while."

"Bullshit." Kono's voice is tight and low with anger. "I want a transfer."

"What?" Steve's eyes go wide. "No."

"Something has to give, Steve." Kono glares at him. "Either I go back to the HPD or we're getting a divorce. And if I have to choose between Five-O and our life together, I'm gonna do the right thing."

Steve lets out a deep breath, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders but the sheer terror of her leaving again ties his muscles in knots.

"I'm scared." He admits quietly.

"What?" Kono looks at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"When I came home that night and you weren't there…" he trails off, turning away from her. "It felt like I've lost my family all over again. You are everything to me, Kono. I've loved you practically from the moment I set eyes on you which is the most insane thing ever but there it is. I love you and that pisses me off because I promised myself after my father sent me away that I'm never gonna get attached again. But here we are and you just can't walk out of our life whenever you feel like it."

"Steve…" Kono tries to touch him but he shrugs her hand off.

"No, let me finish." He grunts. "I'm trying hard not to be mad at you for not telling me about Fryer's offer, I'm trying to understand because in my mind I know that I'd have done the same or worse. But at the same time I'm terrified that something happens to you while you are out on the field and I'm not there to protect you."

"I'm sorry." Kono hugs him from behind, pressing her face between his shoulder blades. "Believe me it wasn't easy for me either. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you would do something reckless, like shoot Fryer or something. Five-O is our _ohana_, Steve, I did what I thought was best for all of us. But we can't keep doing this. I'm a cop, I have to go after the bad guys, you like it or not. I'm fully capable of protecting myself."

"I know, the leader of Five-O in me knows." Steve turns around to take her in his arms. "But it's the husband part of me that makes me hold you back. I can't lose you, _keiki_."

"I promise that from now on there won't be any secrets, no matter what." Kono looks up at him seriously.

Steve just nods, his throat too tight with emotion to say anything. He knows perfectly well how Kono hates promises and she only makes one if she's going to keep it. Something in his chest loosens slightly as he bends down to kiss her and she meets him halfway.

Their problems aren't magically fixed on instant but at least they are on the same track again.

.

.

"Seriously, uh, all you have is paper and plastic?" Kono eyes the content of the box labeled 'kitchen' disbelievingly.

"Yeah, well, that's, uh, that's the old me." Danny explains sheepishly. "The new me's going to buy a steak knife. Maybe even a pot…maybe a pan."

"Oooh." Kono grins cheekily. "Don't be a tease. And you can't cook to save your life, brah."

"Hey, someone has to," he gives her a resentful look. "Since you stopped hosting our Waffle Wednesdays and Steak Saturdays."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kono smiles apologetically. "Things were a little rough lately."

"No need to apologize," Danny reassures her quickly. "I totally understand that you don't want to invite the new girl over to your home. But I'm glad that you and Commander Neanderthal are finally made up."

"What are you talking about?" Kono raises a questioning brow.

"Oh, come on, babe." Danny makes a wild hand gesture. "You and your worse half give off 'I just got laid, multiply times' signals like crazy. And don't let me start on how he barely can keep his paws off you."

"Sure." Kono laughs, shaking her head. She should have expected something like this. Danny is the most observant person she knows.

"What's so funny, huh?" Danny huffs. "You know that I'm right, you have this giggly kind of laugh when I'm right. And did you two dressed in a hurry or what? Because he wears yellow. Steve McGarrett is dressed in something that's not black or blue, I have to mark this day in my calendar. And what happened to your shorts? Did he try to tear it off you in the car and did a half assed job with it because it barely covers your lovely behind. Not that I'm complaining but it's very suspicious that Steve let you out of the house wearing that."

"Oh my God, would you stop?" Kono throws a package of plastic forks at his head. "The whole building can hear you."

"I'm just sayin'…" Danny prepares to launch another rant when Lori steps into the apartment with a box in hand.

"Hey this is the last of it." She says a little out of breath.

Later when Steve chases after his mortified partner demanding an answer for the sudden change of heart Kono just shakes her head thinking that maybe she isn't the one who needs that psych eval and that they have to have a team night soon before they go totally crazy one by one.


	33. Lapaʻau

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** As always, my warmest thank you for all the reviews and for still reading and liking this fic of mine. I'm humbled, really.

As far as the third season goes there's a slight chance that I can continue writing this, 3x02 was quiet good tbh, except the total lack of chemistry between Alex and Michelle which makes accepting Steve and Catherine as a couple even harder.

Anyway, let's hope for the best and don't worry guys, I'm not abandoning this story or the show in the near future.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"I hate this place." Steve grumbles as he pushes their half-full shopping cart down another aisle. "Are you done?"<p>

"No." Kono huffs in annoyance. "I told you that like twelve times already. God, you are such a child."

"Tell me again, why are we spending our morning in the Tenth Circle of Hell?" Steve asks while he tries not to give into temptation and just ditch the cart, run out of the supermarket and blow up the damn place.

"Because," Kono sighs, praying for patience. "_We_ are hosting a team-night today and if I remember correctly our fridge is empty."

"But why does it takes _hours_?" Steve rubs his temple. "And why I'm here? It's totally your fault that they learned about the costumes."

"You are here because the last time I went to shopping alone you came after me in a _rare_ stroke of insanity and punched that guy in the face for helping me." Kono explains with a rapidly darkening expression.

"He had his hands all over you." Steve defends his actions.

"You know what?" Kono snaps. "I'm not having the same argument again. Let's buy the meat then we are finally can go home."

"Best news ever." Steve says and starts to push the cart a little faster.

"Oh, by the way," she catches up to him, touching his elbow. "Since Lori's coming too, we need to put the pictures away."

"What?" Steve nearly crashes into someone he spins around so quickly. "No way. It's one thing we are not talking about us while at work but I'm not gonna rearrange our house."

"Steve…" Kono looks at him pleadingly. "Things just getting back to normal. I don't think I can handle another traumatic event in the near future."

"What are you talking about?" Steve looks at her confused.

"Lori is an alright girl, okay?" Kono starts to explain with wild hand motions Steve has a suspicion she learned from Danny. "Well, when she doesn't try to get into your pants. Still, I have no doubt that she'd report our marriage back to the Governor and let's face it, he just waiting for a good reason to take us down."

Steve doesn't say anything for a few moments just keeps looking at her thoughtfully, before he finally nods.

"Okay," he agrees but she can see in his eyes that he's everything but happy about it.

"Good," she gives him a warm smile and a quick peck on his lips. "Now finish this damn shopping because I have other plans for later."

"We could still cancel the whole thing, you know." Steve mumbles with a shrug.

"Steve," Kono says firmly, standing a few feet away from him with her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look.

"Did I ever tell you that you totally look like your mother when you do that?" Steve asks nonchalantly as he pushes past her without a backward glance.

"That was uncalled for." Kono shouts after him. "And don't expect me to be _extra_ nice to you on our way home."

"Oh, come on!"

.

.

"Oh, that's disgusting." Steve scowls at the screen before turning towards Danny who's clearly has a different opinion. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you want a tissue or something?" Steve teases but getting more and more confused by Danny's behavior. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter." Danny retorts loudly. "You weren't moved by that little moment, that scene?"

"Evidently not as much as you."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." Danny starts to rant. "Okay, I'm sorry that I got drawn into a beautiful film about sacrifice and friendship."

"That dude just gave birth." Steve points out.

"He's an alien, okay?" Danny snaps back. "They got different plumbing on this planet. Okay, I don't know. You are from a different planet too, you should show some sympathy at least."

"I just didn't understand why were you crying, okay?"

"I'm not…Did I cry?" Danny nearly hits Steve with his flailing arm. "You know what? Forget it. You don't know what it's like to be a father, you don't understand."

"Like it's my damn fault." Steve grumbles. "Let me tell you something, there's a chance I'm gonna be moved by my own child's birth but don't expect me to get all teared up over this."

"There's a chance, huh?" Danny shoots back mockingly. "You, my friend, gonna cry like any other human being and I'm gonna be there with a camrecorder to capture it for proof that you aren't actually an experimental killer android."

Steve thinks as their argument goes on and on that there are days when only miracles save them from literally shooting each other in the face.

Or the ringing of his phone.

Like right now.

.

.

"What are you doing?" Danny asks the dog when he sits down before the front door, looking up at it expectantly.

"He's waiting for Jensen to come home." Lori says.

"Koa did the same thing when you were in prison." Danny turns towards Steve.

"Who's Koa?" Lori asks.

"My dog." Steve answers while looking around in the living room.

"Oh, you have a dog?" Lori perks up. "Can't wait to meet him."

"I wouldn't call him a dog, actually." Danny frowns. "I'm sure similar creatures guard the Gates of Hell."

"All right," Steve ends the conversation quickly. "Danny, take the kitchen, we'll take the living room. Let's find that red book."

.

.

"We got to take him with us." Danny explains while he puts the leash on the dog.

"He's not riding in the car." Steve states firmly.

"What do you want me to do, tie him to the bumper?" Danny gives him a resentful look. "Anyway, Koa always rides with you so I don't see what's your problem is."

"First, he rides with me in the Silverado which has plenty of room." Steve grits his teeth in annoyance. "Second, Koa is a trained guard dog who does what I say and doesn't jump and salivate all over the place."

"Oh, I'm sorry that not every dog in the world is as perfect as your Nazi descent hellhound." Danny scowls. "Please don't ever procreate because I don't think I could handle your von Trapp method or your perfect little toy-soldiers."

"What are you talking about, Danny?" Steve looks at him in total confusion.

"You never watch anything other than movies with armed conflict?" Danny huffs and turns sharply to walk out of the house with the dog. "Come on."

.

.

"Oh, hello there, doggy." Kono laughs as the dog starts to sniff her enthusiastically. "He must be sensing Koa's scent on me."

"Yeah, sure." Steve walks up to the smart table. "What did you find?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kono looks at him questioningly.

"Don't mind him," Danny makes a dismissive motion with his hand. "He's a little grumpy because he had to sit on the backseat."

"You knew that dogs can get carsick?" Steve asks. "Why Koa never gets carsick on the backseat?"

"Yeah, we know, you have the perfect dog, your not moved by the birth of a child and I'm sure your kid gonna born with Kevlar and thigh holster on, already knowing how to shoot and kill someone with a plastic spoon. Can we get to work now?"

"Childbirth?" Kono looks at them with a raised brow, waiting for an explanation.

"Danny got all teared up while watching an alien dude giving birth to a brown, slimy, uh, thing."

"Ew." Kono scrunches her nose up in disgust.

"See?" Steve gives Danny a triumphant grin while pulling Kono closer to his side to give her a kiss.

"Great." Danny grumbles. "You are perfect for each other. Match made in Hell."

.

.

"Are you as hungry as I am?" Chin asks.

"What, you got the munchies?" Kono laughs.

"I could eat the whole left side of the Side Street menu right now."

"You got contact high from Miller's place." Kono snickers. "I know this shirt I'm wearing reeks of it."

"Oh, I guess that's good, right?" Chin grins. "Means we'll fit right in the smoke shop."

"Right." Kono agrees and pulls out her phone. "Let's go."

"What are you doing?" Chin looks at her quickly typing fingers.

"Let's just say I have a slightly different hunger when I'm high." Kono licks her lips, looking at the phone's display with rapidly darkening eyes.

"Ho, cuz, ever heard of the term overshare?"

"Just drive, Jeeves."

.

.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Steve hooks his fingers through one of Kono's belt loops and pulls her back towards him before she could leave the briefing room to gear up for the raid. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" She leans back into him slightly.

"About your lovely little text you sent me earlier." He murmurs into her ear.

"Oh."

"Exactly." Steve's voice gets low and rough while he sneaks his hands into her front pockets.

"Sorry about that." Kono says a little sheepishly. "I got contact high from Miller's place and I, uh, I got, well, hungry."

"I can help you with that." Steve bends his head and brushes his lips over her rapidly quickening pulse.

"We have no time for that." Kono tries to reason but her stubborn husband can be very persuasive when he wants to be.

"Come on, we have to wait for Lori and Chin to get back anyway." Steve bites her ear gently, making her shiver.

"Locker room?"

"Armory." Steve says and starts to pull her towards it with quick steps before he halts suddenly, turning around to look at her suspiciously. "Wait a minute, you were with Charlie like _that_?"

"Come on," Kono grabs his hand, huffing in annoyance. "Don't start with the jealous bullshit or you gonna lose your second chance of me being extra nice to you today."

Steve makes a hand motion of zipping his mouth shout and throwing the key over his shoulder.

Of course Danny notice their disheveled appearance later.

.

.

"Wow, that's a really magnificent dog." Lori says when she enters the house and finds herself face to face with Koa. "Hey big guy, heard a lot of good things about you."

"Not from me." Danny chimes in, making a big show of bypassing Koa. "Where's the beer?"

"Steve's on the lanai with Chin, a truckload of meat and the biggest cooler he could find." Kono says from her place by the kitchen's door.

"Great," Danny rubs his hands together with childish glee. "You two coming?"

"In a minute." Kono answers.

"Is he a biter?" Lori asks.

"Not really." Kono shrugs. "He bites only when he senses a threat, otherwise he's pretty much like Danny, all bark."

Lori reaches out to pet Koa but he starts to growl threateningly on instant so she pulls her hand back quickly.

"Maybe he needs to get used to me being around." Lori lets out a nervous laugh.

"Sure." Kono drawls. "Why don't you join the guys, I'll be out in a moment too."

After Lori leaves, Koa pads to Kono's side, leaning against her thigh and she pets his head affectionately.

"That's my good boy." She coos.


	34. Ike Maka

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Wow, tbh when I started this story I'd never expected to come this far. 500 reviews…unbelievable. I don't know if there's a word that could express my gratitude. I love you guys!

Also I wanted to say that I know that those past few chapters were short and didn't contain much but the episodes barely had anything to work with. And this one isn't an exception, seriously, everything happens inside 24 hours and it's mostly Lori in different outfits. But we are nearly at the point of her leaving and I can promise that I planned a lot of awesome stuff for our favorite couple.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Stop." Kono mumbles, reaching out blindly to smack Steve on the shoulder. "You've been tossing and turning for like twenty minutes now. I feel like sleeping on a boat with all the rocking."<p>

"Sorry," Steve sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "But I can't sleep like that."

"I know but I can't sleep either with you moving around." Kono scoots over, resting her head on his chest. "Maybe you aren't exhausted enough."

"Maybe," he drawls in a low voice, bending his head a little to kiss her. "Wanna help me with that?"

"Sure," she laughs, reaching up to sneak her fingers into his hair. "Come here."

Steve doesn't need more encouragement, he flips them over quickly, pinning her to the mattress with his weight while his lips descend on her neck. Kono moans, her fingers tightening in his hair, canting her hips upwards to grind against him.

Outside their room the noise suddenly gets louder and Steve halts, rolling onto his back with an annoyed grunt.

"What?" Kono asks irritably.

"I, uh, I can't…while he's here." Steve looks at her apologetically.

They lay there in silence for a few moments, trying to calm down their racing hearts and relearn to breathe.

"What the hell is he watching?" Kono wonders aloud. "The shopping channel?"

"I don't care." Steve sits up, reaching for his t-shirt. "But this fucking madness stops right now."

"Steve," Kono calls after him, amusement clear in her voice. "Just remember, he is your best friend."

"That's why he is still alive," he looks back from the doorway before disappearing from the room.

Kono lets out a resigned sigh and starts to look for her sleep pants because the last thing she needs is the neighbors calling HPD to report a suspected domestic violence.

Meanwhile Steve sidesteps Koa at the top of the stairs, where the dog's been residing every night ever since Danny came to live with them, not letting him up no matter what, and pads down the wooden stairs with a fresh wave of annoyance surging through his veins. Maybe he's stomping a little too but come on, it's nonsense that he can't sleep or have sex in his own fucking house, right?

"I was watching that." Danny grumbles the moment Steve turns the television off.

"Through the blanket?" Steve glances disbelievingly at the unmoving heap on the couch.

"Oh, well, I was listening anyway." Danny pulls the cover off his head, stretching leisurely.

"Yeah, I mean, because there's nothing more soothing than the sound of someone trying to sell you gold coins, right?" Steve asks, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"You know, I need something to block out the sound of the ocean," Danny explains monotonously. "'Cause the waves keep crashing over and over and over again, Steven."

"Some would say it's a relaxing sound, Danny." Steve rubs his hands over his face in frustration.

"Yeah, some people would." Danny agrees. "People like you and your better half, I'm sure it gets you two into baby-making mood all the time. But another people, like myself, would say it's Hawaiian water torture, okay? Two weeks now, I can't take it anymore."

"Okay, first we weren't exactly in the baby-making mood lately," Steve says, gradually losing the last threads of his patience. "And you know that we don't mind you crashing with us till you find your own place, right?"

"I appreciate that," Danny looks at him sincerely. "That and all the home cooked meal Kono puts before me every day."

"Okay, but I can't sleep with the TV on." Steve explains. "And when I can't sleep I move around and Kono can't sleep because of that. Look, all I want to say is there's a possibility of one of us shooting you in the leg because of sleep deprivation."

"I can't sleep with the TV off." Danny argues back.

"And we discussed that before you moved in." Steve tries to reason.

"Yeah, we did." Danny huffs. "I think I remember that it's McGarrett house rule number 32: No TV after midnight. God, your kids gonna hate you, you know that, right?"

Steve lets out a deep sigh leaning back heavily in his armchair, not really sure what to do.

"Don't forget rule number 9," Kono appears at the top of the stairs, wearing a pair of thin drawstring shorts and a tank top. "Always wear pants. Not that you haven't seen me in a bikini like a thousand times already."

"It's not the same." Steve grumbles.

Kono just rolls her eyes at him, coming down to join them with Koa trailing faithfully behind her and Steve pulls her into his lap when she reaches the armchair. She finds a comfortable position, resting her head on his shoulder and she glances at Danny.

"I'm sorry the hotel didn't work out for you," she says.

"Wait, wait, whoa, whoa." Danny shifts into ranting mode on instant. "The hotel didn't "not work out", okay? It became infested with black mold. There's a difference. That's a sign from God."

"But…" Steve interrupts forcefully. "We have became accustomed to doing things a certain way."

"And by we, he means _he_." Kono stage whispers with a grin.

"Hey, I'm not the one who freaks out when the spices aren't in alphabetical order." Steve shoots back defensively. "Or when…"

"I know, I know your way." Danny chimes in with a raised voice. "And your way is completely insane. It's nuts. Who can take a shower in under three minutes?"

"Have you ever heard of a navy shower, Danny?" Steve yells back, all his patience gone. "A navy shower?"

"No," Danny sits up with arms flailing wildly. "Where do you think I would have heard of something like a navy shower? I'm not in the navy!"

"Three minutes is a luxury in a navy shower, Danny."

"Oh, don't you dare laugh," Danny points a finger at the snickering Kono. "I can understand Commander Control Freak but what's with you and your pathological need to put back everything exactly to the same place where you get them? I highly recommend revising your plan to procreate."

Steve's phone starts to ring and all three of them hopes for a murder case to prevent them from making one.

.

.

"So, how's your little threesome doing?" Chin asks at the HPD garage.

"You know, when you say it like that," Kono glances up at him from under the muscle car's hood. "It sounds totally gross."

"Really?" Chin raises a brow. "How it doesn't sound gross then?"

"Without you make it sound like we are having some kind of amoral swinger club at home." Kono drawls.

"God, thanks for the image, cuz." Chin laughs. "But seriously, it's been two weeks and no one got hurt. It's suspicious."

"You know, it's kinda fun, actually." Kono shrugs with a fond smile. "Danny is like training wheels for being a parent. He's messy, he touches everything he's not supposed to touch, he leaves his clothes everywhere."

"Wow, he's quite a catch." Chin grins, leaning against the car. "I wonder why he's still single."

"But on the other hand," Kono defends their friend. "He's such a sweet guy, sometimes he brings me flowers just because he knows I had a bad day and cooking for him is the best thing ever. Most of the time Steve eats because he doesn't want to starve to death and he doesn't even care what's on his plate. But Danny, man, he appreciates every bite."

"I hope you're not gonna tell Steve that." Chin looks at her seriously. "I don't want to visit him in prison again. And I'd miss Danny too."

"I'm not crazy," she shakes her head and huffs when her cousin gives her a doubtful look. "Well, not that crazy. But I might toying with the idea of keeping him."

"Please warn me before you share this with your husband," Chin pushes himself away from the car to get back to work. "Because I want to be as far from the island as I can when it happens."

"Funny." Kono grimaces. "Did you find anything?"

"Uh, yeah, come take a look."

.

.

"You guys owe me big time for this." Lori says after she gets out of red Mustang.

"For what, a makeover?" Chin drawls with humor. "You look hot. Now go mingle."

"And try not to trip." Kono suggests with a smile.

"In six-inch heels?" Lori shoots back. "Not making any promises."

"One foot in front of another, kid." Chin says helpfully with a snickering Kono beside him.

"I still think Kono would have looked way hotter in this outfit."

Chin looks at Kono with a wicked grin because he was there to witness that phone call between Kono and Steve, discussing why she can't ride the crimson muscle car in a skimpy outfit. Let's just say he could _hear_ the vein on Steve's temple throb with outrage.

Not that Chin blames him for not letting Kono do any undercover stint for a very long time. All of them are still recovering from the last one.

"Sorry, sistah," Kono laughs. "I did my time undercover, now it's on you. Keep an eye out for Nakoa."

"You weren't that cheery about it a half and hour ago." Chin whispers to her, quietly enough to avoid Lori hearing it.

"Shut up," Kono pouts. "I just wanted to take that baby for a ride."

"Maybe your husband buys you one." Chin smirks. "If I remember correctly something similar happened with that bike."

"Don't give him any ideas, please." Kono huffs.

.

.

"How can you do that?" Danny wonders after they leave Susie Greene's hotel room.

"Do what?" Steve looks at him confused.

"Spending months away from the woman you love," Danny explains. "Then coming back just for a week. How it can be enough?"

"It's hard." Steve nods in agreement. "But you can manage."

"Oh, yeah, of course, you guys did that too for years." Danny frowns. "You know, with your high level of possessiveness I really can't see how could you let her live all by herself."

"She wasn't alone, she was with her family." Steve explains. "And believe me her mother is scarier than Chin with his shotgun."

"Didn't you miss her?"

"All the time." Steve shakes his head at the memory. "But we made our little time together count. We travelled a lot, we didn't fight, we always had the best time, making happy memories. Like an extended honeymoon."

"Did you miss it?"

"Nah. I like this more. I'd never thought I would, but I actually like living like this with her." Steve grins goofily. "Now all that missing is the kids."

"Whoa, hold your horses." Danny bristles. "No need to rush, there will be plenty of time to repopulate this island with mutant ninja baby SEALs. Right now you two are exactly the amount of crazy this place can handle."

"Funny." Steve deadpans. "Come on, let's check that cable ship."

.

.

He looks up straight through the bullet hole and he takes her in, standing at the window of the opposite side of the hotel with the sniper rifle in hand, looking beautiful and deadly, like an avenging goddess and when their eyes meet he's kinda speechless.

Somehow it feels ten kinds of wrong getting turned on by her sharpshooter skills while he's kneeling over a dead man.

A man she shot just a minute ago.

He still finds it hot.

It is unsettling and a turn on. Unsettling _because_ it is a turn on.

It's a good thing that she doesn't seem to mind when later he pulls her into the locker room, she just grins at him knowingly.

At least one of them is okay with the insane things that rev up his libido.

.

.

Steve and Danny are still staring after Lori and Max when Kono emerges from the locker room.

"Why aren't you two dressed?" She asks. "We're gonna be late."

"You knew about…uh." Steve turns around and the rest of his words stuck in his throat.

Kono wears a light purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and most of the buttons undone; her hair is in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Wow." Danny exclaims with wide eyes, staring overtly at her legs.

"Please tell me that you actually wear something under that." Steve finally finds his voice.

"Of course." Kono drawls, rolling her eyes and lifts the shirt to show the white shorts. "I left clothes for both of you in the locker room. I had a suspicion that you two totally forgot about the movie night."

Steve eyes darken dangerously as he walks up to her. The stupid movie night is the last thing in his mind when she stands there looking like that.

"I, uh, I'll be in the locker room." Danny informs them but they don't seem to care. "I give you twenty minutes, okay? Just leave my office desk alone, please."

And with that he rushes out of the briefing room.

"Make it forty." He can hear Steve's voice just before he closes the door.

"Insatiable crazy people." Danny grumbles with a little bit of envy.

In the end Steve and Kono don't make it to the movie night but Danny refuses to explain why, earning suspicious looks from Lori and a knowing grin from Chin.

Max just hums along the music, stuffing his face with popcorn without a care in the world.


	35. Ki'ilua

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** As always my warmest thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favs. I have no words, really.

Oh, and after you're finished with this chapter I recommend to read (or re-read) _After Dark_ and _In Daylight_ the two companion pieces I wrote for this chapter/episode, they deal with the aftermath of the events that happened in here.

Also my many thanks goes to **quisinart4** for being my awesome beta.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Kono finds Steve down by the ocean at their backyard beach, playing with Koa. She can't help but smile affectionately at them because it'd been a while since they looked this carefree. Steve throws the rubber grenade into the shallow water and Koa dashes after it eagerly, finding it without difficulty and bringing it back to his master proudly. Steve kneels down beside the dog, taking the toy from him, patting his side, and scratching him behind the ears while muttering praises.<p>

"It's a good thing that I'm not the jealous type." Kono grins down at the pair and holds out a mug for Steve. "I made coffee."

"Hey," Steve stands, taking the mug and giving her a peck on the lips. "You had fun with Lani?"

"Oh, yeah," she drawls with sarcasm, rolling her eyes. "The next time I agree to go shopping with her please make a pre-emptive strike and shoot me in the leg."

"I think you are the only woman who sees clothes shopping as a military operation." Steve flashes a wide smile. "And that's why I love you. Among many other things of course."

"You think you are smooth as hell, right?" Kono swats him on the chest lightly before sitting down on the sand, taking a sip from her coffee.

Steve doesn't answer just sits down right behind her so she's now placed between his legs and she leans back, resting against his chest with a sigh of content. He wraps an arm around her, idly caressing whatever patch of naked skin he comes across as their breathings synchronize and he can feel her heartbeat double as his own.

"We should get another dog." Kono says softly, watching Koa play in the shallow water. "He needs a mate."

"What?" Steve furrows his brows. "Isn't he a little too young for that? He's not even a year old."

"I know, but if we wait the age gap will be too much and he'll think of her as his pup not as his mate." Kono argues.

"Okay," he sighs resigned. "But for next Christmas I choose what we'll get, deal?"

"Oh, come on." Kono huffs, turning her head so she can look him in the eye. "You can't be serious. That's blackmail. This is really what you want to tell our kids later? Oh, yeah, sweetheart, Mommy wanted a dog and Daddy asked for a baby in exchange and since we have two dogs you can do the math, right?"

"Sounds good to me." Steve says with a smug grin, like he knows perfectly that he won. "What do you say?"

"Fine." Kono grumbles. "You can have a baby for next Christmas."

Steve laughs at that, rich and warm, thick with happiness and kisses her pouting lips before he pulls her backwards, flipping them over with one swift move.

"We should start practicing then." He murmurs against her neck, his fingers disappearing under her thin top.

"Um, yeah, totally." Kono agrees, already a little out of breath.

What has she gotten herself into, she wonders inwardly but her mind gradually shuts down as Steve starts to trail kisses down her stomach. He's tracing the lines of her tattoo with the tip of his tongue when his phone starts to vibrate next to them and he halts, pressing his forehead against her hipbone with an annoyed grunt.

At the moment he's very tempted to just throw the offending device into the ocean and maybe Kono senses his inner struggle because she reaches for the phone and answers it when she sees Danny's name on the display.

"McGarrett Asylum, how can I help you today?" She says cheerfully.

"Asylum?" Steve can hear Danny's voice getting high and irritated. "You meant brothel, right? Because I've called you two times already. Get out of bed, you frolic lunatics, it's the middle of the day and we have a new case."

"We are on our way." Kono rolls her eyes, nudging Steve in the side to get him off her. "Don't get your hula skirt in a bunch."

She ends the call before Danny could yell, rant or say anything in return.

And people say she has bad impulse control.

Sure.

.

.

"Hey," Steve stops Kono before she and Chin can go to Maui and pulls her into the armory, closing the door behind him. "I, uh, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" Kono searches his face worriedly; he looks too serious for it to be anything remotely good.

"I need to go to North Korea." Steve rushes out the words with a tense expression.

"You, what?" Kono's eyes go wide. "Alone?"

"I'm going with Jenna. She found her fiancé and needs me at the money exchange." Steve explains, reaching out to touch her but she moves away.

"No," she shakes her head firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not going anywhere without back-up, you hear me?"

"The Ranger unit has been redeployed." Steve argues, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "And I'm not taking any of you with me."

"Have you lost your mind?" Kono snaps with angry tears shimmering in her eyes. "I thought those days when I have to sit at home and worry about you being on another suicide mission are over."

"What do you want me to do, huh?" Steve raises his voice, making a wild hand motion. "Want me to tell Jenna, our _friend_, that I let her fiancé die because my wife doesn't want me to go? Kono, think about it, what would you do if you were in her place? If I was the one held captive?"

"I'd do anything to get you back," she mutters quietly, hanging her head. "You are right, I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Come here," he reaches out again and she lets him pull her close to his body, hugging her tightly to his chest, pressing his cheek against hers. "I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing. I promise."

"Please," Kono huffs out a broken little laugh into his ear, tightening her grip on his back. "Be careful, _mano_, because I swear if you come home in a body-bag, I'll forward you straight to Arlington."

"No, you won't." Steve pulls back and looks her in the eye with a sad half-smile. "You're gonna burry me in the ocean like you promised the day we got married, so I can be with you forever."

"Smooth," Kono rolls her eyes, trying to look annoyed but her tears ruin the whole pretense. "Hurry back because we have a standing date for baby-making practice."

"How could I ever forget that?" He grins, pulling her in for one last hug. "And I owe you a dog too."

"Love you." Kono murmurs against his lips and kisses him with everything she has.

"Love you, too." Steve says seriously after they break apart and walks out of the armory.

Kono stays there, leaning against a metal shelf with a heavy sigh and a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach.

.

.

"Could you excuse us for one minute?" Chin asks the owner and heads outside.

"Okay, what the hell?" Kono whispers angrily.

"Wasn't Jenna supposed to be in D.C. these last three months?" Chin looks as confused as Kono feels.

"Yeah, Steve said that she was trying to find her fiancé." Kono says with tight knots of worry forming in her stomach. "Apparently, she's not trying very hard."

"Well, if she lied to Steve about that, what else is she lying about?"

"Chin…" Kono trails off, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay, pressing a hand over her mouth.

"Hey," Chin hugs her quickly, rubbing comforting circles on her lower back. "Calm down, I'm sure nothing has happened to him."

"I knew it." Kono says in a strained voice, wiping away the moisture in her eyes with a frustrated motion. "I had a bad feeling about this all along."

"Let's get back to the HQ." Chin nudges her into motion. "And call Danny on the way."

.

.

"I just tried Steve's satellite phone," Danny walks out of his office, looking tense and worried. "Twenty times in the last hour. No answer."

"The area they're in is all deep forest." Kono says calmly pointing at the screen. "It may have blocked the signal."

"No, something is wrong." Danny fidgets anxiously. "Something is wrong. Otherwise why Jenna would lie to us?"

"My question is, did Jenna have anything to do with Bethany Morris's murder?" Kono lets out a tired sigh.

"How can you be so cool about this?" Danny finally snaps, glaring at her above the computer surface. "Your husband is missing, are you aware of that?"

"What?" Kono raises her voice too, her grip tightening painfully on the edge of the table. "You are kidding me, right? I've spent the last two hours worrying myself sick but it didn't get me closer to find him, not even a bit. Would it make you feel better if I were crying and screaming hysterically? Would it make me look like to you as if I actually give a damn, huh? If not, please shut the fuck up."

"Guys," Chin interrupts the argument sharply, gripping Kono's elbow to prevent her from going around the table and punch Danny in the face. "This doesn't get us closer to solve the case or finding Steve. We all worry about him. Let's focus on the things we know, okay?"

"Hey, any words from Steve?" Lori enters the briefing room, successfully snapping Kono and Danny out of their murderous glaring match.

"No, nothing." Danny drawls sullenly, avoiding Kono's eyes for the rest of the conversation.

Maybe he acted like an insensitive jerk. Just a little bit.

Now at least no one can say Steve hasn't rubbed off on him.

.

.

"Hey," Danny walks into Steve's office, where Kono retreated into, on his way out to see Joe. "I, uh, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said those things."

"It's okay." Kono says quietly, patting the empty space beside her on the couch. "I know that you said that because you are just as worried as I am."

She doesn't like to admit but she and Danny are more alike than anyone could imagine. They are the angriest when they feel the most vulnerable. They have to shout and kick and make biting remarks in order not to fall into million pieces. Neither of them can say out loud how scared they are for Steve, they learned the hard way not to show they care.

But right now with Danny's gentle touch on her shoulder and his soft voice in her ear she reaches a breaking point where everything boils over and she leans against his side, her breath hitching and her hands shaking like crazy and Danny is cradling her close, rocking her in a calming fashion, muttering under his breath.

"We are gonna get him back, okay. Listen to me, babe. We get him back and you're gonna have babies together, I'm gonna sprout gray hairs over all the reckless shit you're gonna do while pregnant and I'm gonna stop him from locking you up in your room, okay?"

"Find out who did this, Danny and make sure they're locked up before I find them and kill them all," Kono mutters hoarsely into his shirt, clinging to him desperately. "That's what you need to do because I have to tell you that I'm pretty damn close to losing it. At this point, I could probably make Steve look like the most civilized person in our family."

"Yeah, uh, sure." Danny squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm going to see Joe now, okay? Want me to send Chin in?"

"Nah," Kono shakes her head, wiping away a few tears. "I'm gonna be fine."

.

.

Joe stops Kono before she can board the plane.

"I'm sorry but I need that too," he points at the ball-chain around her neck. "We can't have any ID with us."

Kono freezes, her hand automatically reaches up to wrap around Steve's dog tags. While she knows perfectly well that Joe is right, she's still reluctant to take the chain off, it became her lifeline for all the times Steve's been away and now she needs it more than ever.

"Kono?" Joe looks at her expectantly, holding his hand out for the tags.

She takes a few short, calming breaths and undoes the chain, placing it into Joe's palm with shaking hands. He notices their rings and glances up at her with an unreadable expression before taking the tags off and giving the rest of them back.

"Keep them." He smiles at her and she doesn't say anything just quickly puts chain back on, wrapping her fingers around the rings, feeling the rapidly warming metal against her palm and she feels much better.

"Thank you." Kono nods.

"We'll get him back." Joe reassures.

"I'm not coming back without him." Kono says firmly and walks towards the plane to catch up with the others.

Joe looks at her receding back and finally fully understands why Steve holds onto her that tightly.

.

.

"Why?" Steve asks quietly, looking at Jenna with disappointment.

"I had no choice." Jenna answers brokenly.

"We let you in." Steve continues. "We treated you as one of our own. I trusted you. I came down here, I didn't ask one question. I even had a fight with Kono over this."

"Wo Fat told me Josh was alive." Jenna tries to justify her actions with tears in her eyes. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same for Kono."

"No, I wouldn't have." Steve shakes his head fiercely. "Not like this. And you what? You just took him for his word?"

"He showed me his ring. He had pictures. But more than anything I needed to believe it. I would have done anything to save him." She says and starts to cry.

"So you decided to trade him for me." Steve states darkly.

"Yes." She nods, looking him in the eye.

Steve doesn't say anything for a few moments. He tries to be angry with her but he can't find the spark within him to do it. He's thinking about Kono, her tears at the armory, begging him not to go and he can't help but wonder what he'd have done if he was in Jenna's place. He knows that he'd go through hell and a dozen feet deeper to get Kono back anytime but he's not sure if he could betray anyone in the process.

Still he can't judge Jenna because he'd never been in a situation before. Right now all he can think about is that if there's a chance of him getting home to tell Kono she was right.

He needs to get home to her.

He owes her a dog after all.

.

.

Kono loves Danny.

There's a lot of reason why. Mostly because Danny loves Steve enough to prevent him to get himself killed on a day-to-day basis. She knows that apart from her, Danny is the one who knows Steve the best, who cares about him the most and the thought that he'd do anything to protect him gets her through the day when they are on a dangerous case.

She loves Danny because he cares about things she and Steve usually don't, he always make sure that at the end of the day, Kono won't be pissed enough to make Steve sleep on the couch or prevent some poor guy getting murdered by Steve because he glanced at Kono a heartbeat too long.

And she loves him because he's sitting next to her in this plane, taking her hand and rubbing soothing little circles with his thumb on her palm, saying "it's okay' without actual words.

"You know," Kono speaks up, leaning closer to Danny so he can hear her. "Just this morning I agreed to have a baby with him next Christmas and we're agreed on getting another dog. A mate for Koa."

"Oh, really?" Danny says wryly but there's no real bit in it. "Please tell me that you're also plan on naming her something normal for once. Like Spike or Spot."

"The baby or the dog?" Kono glances at him, squeezing his hand.

"You think you are funny, right?" Danny glares at her disapprovingly. "Just because it's about you two, I meant the dog. Don't want your kid to resent me for her whole life because you actually named her Spot."

Kono lets out a laugh, the first one since Steve left and places a quick kiss on Danny's cheek.

"Thank you, Danno." She murmurs warmly.

.

.

"Kono, go set up for SAT NAV." Chin says.

"What?" Kono catches up to him. "You are out of your mind if you think that I'm gonna stay here and sit before a screen while you are out there, searching for him."

"Listen to me," Chin says firmly, pushing her down onto the nearest chair and kneeling before her, taking her hands in his. "You are not in the right mindset to come with us."

"You think?" Kono snaps, glaring daggers at her cousin. "He's my husband, I'm going with you, Lori can…"

"No," Chin interrupts, his tone leaves no room for argument. "Look, if anything goes haywire, you'll be the only thing that can saves us from being killed. I don't trust anyone but you with this."

"Okay," Kono takes a shuddering breath, blinking away fresh tears. "I'll stay."

"Good." Chin nods, getting up from the floor.

"Bring him back to me." Kono fists his shirt into her hand, looking at him pleadingly.

"I will." Chin promises.

.

.

"It wasn't for nothing." Jenna whispers and throws the pin towards him. "Tell Kono, I'm sorry."

The next moment Wo Fat shoots her in the chest and Steve gasps in surprise.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Steve shouts at the other man, pulling at his chains wildly. "You are a dead man! You are a dead man!"

"We're getting on a plane in an hour and you're taking me to Shelburne." Wo Fat demands. "Or your lovely wife will be the next one who gets a bullet."

Steve goes completely still at that, watching the man leave the room while dread slowly climbs up along his spine like ice-cold fingertips.

He needs to get out of here fast, so he gathers all his remaining strength and picks up the pin.

.

.

Steve's vision is blurry and every part of his body throbs with blinding pain when he hears the chopper and suddenly he's enveloped in a hug by a soft female body.

At first he thinks it's Kono, but the height doesn't match and the scent is all wrong, too sweet and strong, no trace of surfboard wax or ozone.

Lori.

He rears back a little at that, his eyes searching for his wife and he tenses up again, fear twisting a few knots into his stomach when he doesn't see her anywhere and he remembers Wo Fat's threat.

"Kono," he grits out, spitting blood on the ground. "Where's Kono?"

Lori takes a step back as if she'd been slapped in the face, suddenly looking really uncomfortable.

"She's in South Korea," Danny hurries to reassure him after noticing the worried look on his friend's face. "She's safe, handling the NAV SAT."

Steve's shoulders sag forward, his knees suddenly watery with relief.

She's okay.

"I hate to break up this little family reunion but we got to go know." Wade shouts. "Come on."

Steve pushes Lori further away, eager to get on the chopper and finally see his wife.

.

.

Kono stands beside the house, waiting for them to get out of the chopper, her eyes anxiously searching for Steve. When he finally appears, blooded and bruised, the sound that comes out of her mouth is so harsh and sharp it hurts her throat.

Then he moves and she moves and they're crashing into one another, kissing wildly, desperate in their need to touch, for proof. Kono is babbling in between kisses, saying _oh, God_ and _please don't, not ever again,_ and Steve's pretty sure they're embarrassing themselves but he doesn't even care. He just keeps holding her, kissing her, tracking his thumb over the place on her hip where her tattoo is, his mark on her.

Someone clears his throat behind them and it's hell to pull away from her, but he finally manages to, somehow, keeping her at arm's length but no further.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kono smiles at him and takes his hand to lead him away from the chopper and into the house.

"I wanna go home," Steve mutters, wrapping an arm around her shoulders for support as he wobbles slightly. "I promised you a dog. And some baby-making practice."

Kono just laughs, giddy with sweet relief.

.

.

Danny walks into their house a couple of days later with a big box in his hands. He finds Steve lying on the couch, still black and blue from the thorough beating while Kono sits on the armchair next to him, holding his hand and Koa sleeps on the floor at her feet.

"Hey," Danny greets them. "I know we have some time off and you two wanted to be left alone but I wanted to give you this."

"What's in the box?" Steve eyes it suspiciously.

"It's, uh, it's actually for Kono." Danny scratches the back of his head, looking slightly uncomfortable. "But you can see it as a 'yay, we are not dead' present."

Kono gets up from the armchair and carefully opens the box, looking into it curiously.

"Aaaw," she coos, lifting a black puppy out. "Thank you."

"You bought her a dog?" Steve stares at Danny disbelievingly.

"Well, I'm not taking responsibility for how she's gonna turn out." Danny starts to rant, the box falling to the ground as he starts to flail his hands around. "I actually asked a favor from Kamekona so there's a possibility that she's from a military research lab or straight out of a Resident Evil movie."

"Danny, shut up." Kono says chidingly. "She's gorgeous."

"How are you gonna name her?" Danny looks at Kono expectantly.

"Kiko," she grins.

"What?" Danny's eyes go wide. "Come on, babe, you can't be serious. She needs a normal name. What does it even mean?"

"Hey," Steve chimes in, staring at Kono seriously. "I'm still getting a kid for next Christmas, right?"

Kono doesn't answer just smiles at him mysteriously.

* * *

><p>Kiko kee' koh/ - Spot


	36. Pahele

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the crazy amount of reviews and all the favs and alerts. I love you guys, writing for this awesome fandom is really the best thing ever.

I have to say that I hated this ep, I got seriously nothing to work with and I know that there's nothing much going on in this chapter but I think this was the lowest point of s2, so hopefully I can bring you something truly enjoyable next time.

As always, many thanks to **quisinart4** for being my quick and wonderful beta.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mary," Kono says into the speaker with a roll of her eyes as she walks into the bathroom. "I've told you like ten times already, he's perfectly <em>fine<em>."

Steve glances at her with a raised brow before turning back to the mirror to continue shaving. Kono lets out an annoyed huff in response to what his sister is saying and hops onto the counter next to the sink.

"Look, I really appreciate the concern but I'm fully capable of taking care of my husband." She pretty much growls and holds out the phone to Steve. "Say hi to your sister."

"Goodbye, Mare." He grunts and ends the call, dropping the device onto a pile of laundry on the floor.

"God, your sister is as stubborn as you." Kono lets out an exasperated sigh. "She wanted to fly home and play nurse with you."

"What?" Steve snaps his head towards her, nearly cutting himself with the razor in the process. "You said no, right?"

"Of course," she drawls, eyeing his naked chest thoughtfully. "You are fine and even if you wouldn't be, no one is allowed to play nurse with you but me."

"Possessive much?" Steve grins, his gaze warm with affection.

Kono doesn't answer just smiles at him while pulling him between her legs by the towel around his waist.

"I'm gonna miss the scruff." She pouts, her fingers caressing the already shaven part of his face. "But definitely not gonna miss the beard burns."

"Liar." Steve mutters against her lips before kissing her softly. "You loved the burns."

"Maybe." Kono laughs into his mouth before she dives in for another taste.

Steve drops the razor into the sink and sneaks his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him, still kissing her heatedly.

"Ew," she pulls back suddenly with a frown. "Your shaving cream tastes horrible."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Steve drawls, bending his head to kiss her neck instead, smearing the remaining shaving cream all over her skin. "Next time I'll use whipped cream, okay?"

"Hmm," Kono sighs as he bites down on the tendon above her collarbone. "See, you are such a resourceful boy."

"Don't tempt me," he pleads, dropping his forehead on her shoulder, sighing with exaggeration. "We can't be late this time."

"Okay, okay." Kono holds up her hands, pulling away from him and sliding off the counter. "Finish your shaving while I'm taking a shower."

Steve gapes at her as she quickly pulls her sleeping shirt over her head, stepping into the stall without a backward glance and he shakes his head disbelievingly.

She couldn't honestly think that he could ignore her being naked and wet and just within arm's reach, right?

He loosens the towel around his waist, letting it fall to the ground and steps into the shower while in his head he does a quick calculation of how many speed limits they are going to break later.

But when he kisses Kono's smug grin as he presses her against the wall, lifting her legs to wrap them around his waist, suddenly nothing seems more important than making her sigh his name over and over again.

.

.

"I see you broke out the formal wear too, huh?" Steve mutters to Danny while the Governor is speaking.

"Dog and pony show," Danny drawls back. "Perfect occasion to wear a tie. And look, you shaved; maybe you aren't as hopeless as I thought. Did Kono threaten you or something?"

"Nah, she likes the scruff, right sweetheart?" Steve grins, glancing at his wife over Danny's head.

"Of course she likes it." Danny barely holds himself back from making an outrageous hand motion. "She's all for your whole Neanderthal animal act, God knows why, though."

"Actually," Kono chimes in with a smile. "I always liked the tie."

"Oh, really?" Danny grins smugly at Steve. "She likes the tie."

"The tie, not you, buddy." Steve makes a face. "Now shut up."

.

.

"Okay, you're smiling." Steve approaches Joe with a worried expression. "That's never good. What did they decide?"

"The Navy is giving me a chance to pursue my dreams." Joe answers.

"No, Joe." Steve shakes his head guiltily. "No, no."

"I always wanted to open a bar." Joe laughs.

"Okay, they cannot force you out." Steve argues vehemently.

"Well, call it an opportunity for early retirement." Joe shrugs. "With full benefits."

"You know what," Steve says tightly. "I'm gonna talk to the Board of Inquiry…"

"No, forget it." Joe interrupts. "It's over, son. I've spent half of my life serving my country and I'm proud of it. No regrets."

"This is my fault, Joe." Steve looks at him remorsefully.

"No, my actions are my responsibility." Joe turns serious, there's no trace of the previous light-heartedness in his voice. "Look, if I didn't go with your team, they would have found another way and possibly got killed in the process. Your wife isn't really familiar with the word, no."

"Yeah," Steve lets out a small laugh. "She's really something, huh?"

"I'd trade all of my wives for a woman like her, son." Joe smiles at him. "I really had no choice but bring you back to her and seeing your reunion, let's just say, it was worth it."

Steve doesn't know how to respond to that, he just stares at Joe, who'd been like a father to him for so long and wonders what Kono have done to impress the man this much. He feels grateful that Joe helped them out because he doesn't even want to think about all the insane things his wife would have done to get him back.

"So," Joe says, breaking the tension. "How about you treat me a shrimp jambalaya and we will call it square."

"Let me tell you something, okay?" Steve looks at him disbelievingly. "You are the only man on this planet who would see shrimp jambalaya as a fair trade to the end of his career, you know that?"

"You can name your firstborn after me, if you insist." Joe grins and nods towards the ringing phone in Steve's hand. "Go ahead, take it. We'll talk over dinner. Bring your wife too."

"McGarrett." Steve says into the speaker. "I'll be right there."

.

.

"Hey, you all right?" Steve asks Kono warily, searching her face.

He's not happy that she chose to be there with parents because she always gets so stressed-out when kids are involved. And let's just not start on how much damper these cases put on their family expanding plans.

"Yeah," she shrugs, letting him to pull her into a lopsided hug. "Anything I can tell them?"

"No, not yet." He drops a quick kiss on the side of her face. "Listen, I need you to conduct the background of every single one of these parents."

"Why?" she furrows her brows in confusion. "You think it could be about one of them?"

"Kono, it could be about all of them." Steve explains. "I mean, this isn't a coincidence, these guys hijacked a bus from a high-priced private school. These kids…they were targeted. We need to find out why, all right?"

"Yeah," Kono nods looking dazed for a minute before her whole stance changes and looks at him thoughtfully. "And just for the record, our kids are so going to public school."

"Oh, really?" Steve raises a brow with a grin. "Well, uh, yeah, okay. We wouldn't have the money for it anyway."

"What? Why?" Kono widens her eyes at him.

"Oh, come on, baby, we spend a fortune on speeding tickets." Steve retorts smugly.

Kono rolls her eyes and swats at his chest lightly on her way back to the parents. Steve looks after her, wondering that her not freaking out more than it's reasonable over abducted kids and stating that they never ever gonna have one - or three -, is a good or a bad thing.

Knowing her it's possibly both.

Oh, joy.

.

.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Danny glances at Steve with concern on their way to Correctional Facility.

"Nothing's wrong." Steve grunts, never taking his eyes off the road.

"You're gonna snap the wheel in two in any minute if you keep gripping it that hard." Danny points at his partner's white knuckled hands. "I ask again, Steven, what is wrong?"

"It's, uh, it's just…" Steve takes a deep breath, shaking his head in frustration. "Kono's finally seem to be over her initial fear to have kids, I mean the last time we had a case with kidnapped children she freaked out and got all tense every time I tried to bring up our plans for the future."

"Whoa, wait," Danny holds up his hand, turning a little towards Steve in his seat. "You are saying that she's ready for bearing your children, which is the most insane and reckless thing ever, by the way, but still, this is supposed to be good news, right?"

"Yeah," Steve nods uncertainly. "Except…"

"Except, what? Oh, god, please don't tell me that now you've changed your mind." Danny's voice gets higher and higher with each passing syllable. "You know that you are acting all unreasonable, right? But after two years I start to think that's your general mode of operation."

"I love you too, buddy." Steve grouses through gritted teeth. "It's not that I don't want to, Danny. I want to have kids with Kono but look at this case, these people kidnapped almost twenty kids because of us. I don't know what I would do if my son was one of them."

"Okay, listen." Danny lowers his voice and stops flailing his hands around, looking very serious. "I understand that you are feeling out of control and it's foreign to you but you can't live your life submitted to 'what might have been' scenarios. I was worried before Gracie was born, hell, I got terrified from time to time but I wouldn't trade having her for anything. There's a lot of reasons for you and Kono not procreating, like your shared inability to stay out of trouble, but this…this is not one of them."

"Thanks." Steve says softly, the tension crease between his eyebrows disappearing as he smiles at his friend.

"God, I just talked you two into having kids, didn't I?" Danny groans as the realization hits him.

Steve doesn't answer just laughs at his partner's miserable expression.

.

.

"I, uh, I like to warn you, that, um, I might talked your hubby into having kids in the near future." Danny squirms in the driver's seat, purposefully avoiding Kono's gaze.

"What?" Kono furrows her brows in confusion. "Since when he didn't want to have kids?"

"Since he realized that the kidnapping was about us?" Danny motions with his hand before gripping the wheel again, looking for their turn.

"Maybe he was just afraid that since you were the one who bought me a dog, you'll get the baby for it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Danny nearly crashes into the car ahead of them. "What are you talking about?"

"We made a deal," Kono shrugs a little sheepishly, looking out of the side window. "I get a dog for this Christmas and he gets a kid next year."

"Are you two for real?" Danny raises his voice, staring at her in total disbelief. "I swear you two are insanity incarnate. Seriously, who the hell does things like that?"

"Oh, come on, Danny," Kono nudges his shoulder lightly with a small laugh. "We are just joking. That's the way we deal with the serious, adult stuff but hey, it's working."

"I already afraid for your child." Danny mutters, rolling his eyes as he drives into the school's parking lot.

"Don't be," Kono grins. "Our son will be the most awesome kid ever."

"You know, it's funny that both of you talk about a boy with great certainty." Danny eyes her thoughtfully after he turns off the engine. "This almost makes me wish that you two would have a cute little girl who will be crazy for frilly pink dresses and wants her hair in a French braid and doesn't give a damn about cars and guns and blowing up things."

"Whoa," Kono looks at him with a horrified expression. "That was totally uncalled for."

Danny gets out of the car without any remark, grinning gleefully to himself.

.

.

Steve walks up to Kono as the kids reunite with their parents and sneaks an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close but she takes a small step away quickly when he tries to kiss her.

"Hey," he looks at her confused, tightening his hold on her. "Where do you think you are going, huh?"

"Not here," she retorts tightly, glancing warily towards Lori.

"I don't think we need to worry about that," Steve says, relocating his arm so it's wrapped around her waist now.

"Oh, really?" Kono drawls disbelievingly. "And why is that?"

"She backed me up with the Governor earlier," he explains. "She could have blackmailed me into submission but she didn't tell him about us and I think she never will. She's on our side, Kono."

"Of course she is," Kono huffs quietly. "She has a crush on you."

"Maybe we should talk to her." Steve looks at Lori's direction thoughtfully.

"Go ahead," she drawls, giving him a dark look. "But don't expect me to make a grand public claim on you or something."

"Not?" Steve looks at her with mock disappointment. "And here I was, hoping for a cat-fight."

"You are incorrigible and not funny at all." Kono swats at his abdomen with the back of her hand playfully.

"Oh, please" he grins. "I'm hilarious."

Kono rolls her eyes but eventually tilts her head towards him and lets him kiss her in front of everyone.

"Oh, and for the record, if our daughter turns out to be a pink-loving princess, I'm gonna call her Danielle." She tells him seriously.

"I heard that!" Danny calls from somewhere behind them.

"Do I even want to know?" Steve raises a brow at his wife.

"No, not really." Kono smiles and heads towards her car leaving a very confused Steve behind.

.

.

"Hey, where have you been?" Kono walks out of the kitchen with Koa and Kiko trailing behind her, when she hears Steve closing the front door.

"Uh, sorry for disappearing but I had to meet with Joe, it was urgent." He answers with a tight expression.

"What happened?" She looks at him worriedly.

"Joe kidnapped Hiro Noshimuri," he says, sitting down on the couch with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes.

"He did what?" Kono's eyes widen. "Why?"

"He said that it's the only way to find Shelburne." Steve rubs his eyes in frustration.

"What are we going to do?" Kono asks softly, sitting down beside him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." Steve admits, reaching out for her hand and entwining their fingers. "I don't fucking know."


	37. Alaheo Pau'ole

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favs. I know a lot of you don't like Lori, believe me neither but I try to give her character justice coz she never did anything to hurt the team. The way she was written is just a whole different story.

**Ms. Salvatore** – Nah, I'm from Central Europe, I have the show downloaded.

As always many thanks to **quisinart4** for being my awesome beta.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Kono," Steve shouts, standing in their living room with an impatient look on his face. "Where the hell are my shoes?"<p>

"Which ones?" She yells back, appearing at the top of the stairs a moment later**,** clad only in a towel.

"The black ones."

"Could you be a little more specific?" Kono drawls, rolling her eyes at him. "All of your shoes are black."

"That's not true." Steve crosses his arms over his chest defensively. "My running shoes are blue. But I'm looking for my favorite pair."

"Oh, sorry, my bad," she says, sarcasm heavy in her tone as she comes downstairs to help him. "You have like five pairs of black and one pair of so dark blue, it's almost black, forgive me if I got a little confused."

"Funny," he deadpans, reaching out for her as she walks by, pulling her close to bite at her neck playfully. "Now help me out, woman. I'm gonna be late and I have to pick Danny up too."

"Stop distracting me then." Kono laughs, pushing him away with a hand on his chest. "Um, Steve?"

"Yeah?" he asks, following her gaze towards the kitchen. "Oh, seriously?"

Under the dining table they notice Kiko, munching on Steve's shoe happily while Koa sits beside her leisurely.

"I think I've found your shoes." Kono giggles amusedly.

"I swear Danny asked specifically for the most untamed dog, just to fuck with me." Steve grumbles, striding into the kitchen.

"Oh, come on, she's only a puppy. She just needs to learn the rules," she kneels down beside the table. "Kiko, baby, give back Daddy's shoe."

"Koa never did that." Steve huffs, glancing at their other dog.

"Here," Kono pushes the thoroughly chewed shoe into his hands with a grin. "Happy now?"

"Not even close." Steve mutters, eyeing the saliva**-**covered footwear resentfully. "You owe me a new pair."

"Why me?" she widens her eyes at him. "Danny bought her."

"She is your dog," he points out.

"Oh, so she's mine now, huh?" she retorts with a glare. "But when she fetches her toy or heels at first command**,** she's suddenly yours."

"Exactly." Steve grins smugly.

"Get out," Kono pushes at his shoulder irritably and walks out of the kitchen. "I don't want you to have a black eye in the wedding pictures."

"I love you too." Steve shouts after her, laughing.

Before he can leave the kitchen too, he feels a soft nudge at his ankle and he looks down to see Kiko there, gazing up at him remorsefully.

"Oh no," Steve shakes his head. "Don't give me that look. I'm still mad at you."

But the dog just keeps staring unblinkingly with huge brown eyes full of sincere remorse and he can feel his irritation quickly fading away.

"Fuck it," he mutters and drops his shoe back to the ground. "You are exactly like Kono, you know that, right? You can get away with anything because you are just too cute."

Kiko makes a small happy noise from the back of her throat, picking up the shoe and retreating back under the kitchen table while Koa stays behind, eyeing Steve thoughtfully.

"Don't judge, buddy." Steve looks at the dog seriously. "You'll understand when she gets older. I promise that you'll do a lot of stupid shit just to get on her good side."

Koa blinks at him, tilting his head to the side like he's thinking that Steve is an idiot before he pads out of the kitchen.

Steve lets out a sigh and starts to look for another pair of shoes.

.

.

"I didn't know Danny was living at the Hilton." Joe says as they get out of the elevator.

"Oh, he's kind of between places right now." Steve explains.

"You got space."

"Yeah, we, uh…we tried that." Steve makes a face at the memory. "Didn't work out so well."

"Oh, really?" Joe laughs. "Why? You and Kono are still in the honeymoon phase?"

"No, well, uh, maybe." Steve rubs the back of his neck. "Let's just say Danny didn't handle too well our habits."

"Your habits?" Joe arches an amused brow. "That's what the kids call it these days?"

"No, no," Steve holds up his hand defensively. "It wasn't about _that_. It's just, you know, Danny is very, uh, messy and loud and…messy."

"So he didn't like the McGarrett house rules, huh?"

"Who told you about that?" Steve narrows his eyes at the older man.

"It's not important." Joe shakes his head with a laugh.

"Traitors." Steve mutters under his breath and knocks on Danny's door.

This day is just getting better and better.

.

.

"Okay, let's take a break." Danny huffs in annoyance, plopping down on the couch heavily.

"Ugh," Lori groans as Danny's momentum pulls her with him, nearly falling onto his lap. "Watch your moves, please. There's another person attached to you, if you didn't notice."

"Sorry." Danny smiles sheepishly at her.

"So," Lori clears her throat after a few moments of completely silence. She shifts nervously in her seat.

"So?" Danny looks at her expectantly.

"So, uh, um," she stammers awkwardly, not really sure how to bring up the subject she wants to talk about before she takes a deep breath and just goes for it. "It's about Steve and Kono."

"Seriously?" Danny scowls at her, roughly pulling her arm when he makes a wild motion with his right hand. "You are sitting here, cuffed to me and this is what you want to talk about?"

"Oh, so you can wonder aloud about my inappropriate Halloween costume choices but I can't ask you a simple question." Lori rolls her eyes at him.

"Okay, point taken." Danny nods. "Go ahead, ask."

"Are they, uh, together?"

"No, they just like making out in public for no reason." Danny says bitingly. "Of course they are together."

"What's your problem?" Lori slides a little further away from him, offended.

"Look," Danny lets out an exaggerated sigh. "I understand that Steve's monosyllabic, stoic, habitually reckless demeanor seemingly makes all the women weak in the knees and you are no exception but please just accept that Steve is with Kono and leave the whole thing the hell alone."

"I'm not trying to get between them, Danny." Lori snaps angrily. "I just don't understand why they kept it from me."

"You are part of this team because the Governor wanted someone to supervise us." Danny says slowly, as if he's talking to an uncomprehending child and holds up his hand when she opens her mouth to argue. "Now we know that you are on our side but you have to understand them."

"I do." Lori says sincerely. "I just wish they'd told me."

"They are extremely private people." Danny explains. "Look, it's very simple, Steve loves Kono and Kono loves Steve, the rest isn't really our business, okay?"

"Love?" Lori repeats the word softly, looking crestfallen.

"Yeah, love." Danny pats her knee sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll get over it. It's called a crush because it hurts, right?"

"Yeah," Lori smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I feel like an idiot."

"That's what you get for your awful taste in men." Danny jokes and Lori finally smiles for real.

"You are such a sweet guy."

"Oh, no," Danny shakes his head in mock annoyance. "Don't even think about it, I'm no consolation prize."

Before Lori can say anything in return there's a knock on the door and they share a horrified look.

"Shit." Danny mutters, turning towards the door. "No, thank you."

"Come on," Steve's voice is heard from the other side. "We're gonna be late for the tux fitting. Let's go!"

Okay, Danny thinks, eyes sweeping frantically over the room as if the keys would magically turn up from that, what did Douglas Adam say about situation like this?

Oh yeah.

Do not panic.

Sure.

He's never gonna live this one down.

Shit.

.

.

"Hold on," Steve chimes in. "Hold on for a second. Isn't this a beach wedding, Chin?"

"Yeah, it is." Chin nods.

"What's wrong with boardies and slippers?" Steve looks at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with them is that they do not match the bridesmaids' dresses." Chin explains calmly. "And you don't have a say in it anyway."

"Why is that?" Joe asks.

"I think Chin is still a little sore about the fact that Steve and Kono eloped." Danny's gleeful grin nearly splits his face.

"She deserved a proper wedding." Chin gives Steve a dark look. "Not boardies and slippers and a city hall in Australia while she couldn't even stand on her own leg."

"You really got married in those?" Danny frowns. "God, you are so cheap."

"We didn't care about things like matching tux and dresses," Steve argues a little defensively. "We wanted to get married, so we got married. End of story."

"You are hopeless." Danny shakes his head.

"I think it's romantic." Kamekona grins.

"By the way, Danny, handcuffs don't match the bridesmaids' dresses either." Chin says, changing the subject before the discussion could turn into a full-blown argument.

.

.

"So, I heard that you were caught cheating on us," Kono turns towards Danny with a grin as the three of them drive towards their victim's hotel. "Also handcuffs. Kinky."

"I wasn't cheating," Danny yells. "It wasn't like that. Wait, whoa, why am I explaining myself?"

"Because you're guilty?" Kono's grin widens.

"Kono," Steve says pleadingly, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"What?" She widens her eyes innocently. "I was just curious about why Danny invited Lori over for some _spa service_ and how they ended up in cuffs."

"Okay, why did you do that?" Danny scowls, his face red with outrage, his hands flailing around wildly. "Why did you have to say spa service like it's a Kama Sutra position? Nothing happened, okay?"

"Wow," Kono lets out an amused laugh. "Why are you so defensive? Now, I really would love to hear about what happened in that hotel room."

"I'm not defensive." Danny retorts sourly. "And how many times I have to tell you that I just wanted to show her the Jersey Slip."

"The Jersey Slip, huh?" Kono's eyes twinkle with mischief. "Now _that_ sounds awfully lot like a Kama Sutra position. Finally I understand the handcuffs."

"Kono," Steve's tone is getting more and more irritated. "Could we not talk about Danny's existing or non-existing sex life, please?"

"Yeah, we should do that." Danny agrees whole-heartedly. "Let's talk about your very Haute couture, boardies and slippers wedding."

"I say it again, Danny," Steve starts to speak before he realizes how bad that move is. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh, really? Let me tell you something about proper weddings." Danny shifts around so he can highlight his words with his usual wild hand motions and he's off again.

.

.

"McGarrett!" Fryer shouts in disbelief.

"Captain Fryer, what are you doing here?" Steve yells back, equally stunned.

"You tell me, man." Fryer demands.

"We're working a case."

"I'm working a case too."

"You are working a case?" Danny chimes in.

"Yeah."

"See, this whole time, I think that the promotion to Chief of Detectives is a desk jockey job."

"No Chief of Ds should be out in the field catching cases, okay?" Fryer lowers his voice, putting his gun away. "I'm old-school like that."

As Fryer gets closer, Steve unconsciously steps in front of Kono, shielding her from the man, still gripping his gun tightly, not shoving any intention of putting it away.

Of course Fryer notices it.

"Well, hello there, Mrs. McGarrett." Fryer says arrogantly. "Good to see you being back with your team."

"It's Officer Kalakaua to you," Steve's voice gets low and tight, his whole stance radiating hostility. "But if you don't want a broken nose or a bullet in your head you won't talk to her, you don't even look at her, you understand?"

"Call your guard dog back, Kono." Fryer sneers.

"Weren't you listening?" Steve growls, taking a threatening step towards the other man.

"Steve," Kono touches his shoulder to calm him down. "It's not worth it."

"Listen to your wife, McGarrett." Fryer taunts.

"Okay, hold on." Danny steps quickly between the two men before they can jump at each other's throat. "All right, look, you got a case, we got a case. Let's try and work this case together without adding to the body count, how about that?"

For a moment Steve and Fryer just stand there, glaring at each other murderously then they nod almost in sync and in the background Kono lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

.

.

They arrive home early after talking to Mrs. Archer in the hospital and Steve turns towards Kono on their driveway, looking thoughtful.

"Did I mention how hot you were, taking down Mitch Kolat with that kick?" He grins, stepping closer to her.

"You think so?" She arches a brow with a playful smile.

"Oh, yeah, so damn hot." Steve murmurs, leaning in for a teasing kiss, smoothing his hands down her arms.

"Wha…" The rest of her question dies in her throat when she feels the cool metal of the handcuffs around her wrists.

"I thought we should try out my version of the Jersey Slip." Steve's grin is borderline feral and his eyes are full of dirty promises. "It's called the Navy SEAL."

"Smooth." Kono laughs with a half-hearted roll of her eyes. "Take me to bed, sailor."

"Yes, ma'am." Steve salutes sloppily before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

.

.

"You look beautiful." Steve twirls her around on the dance floor before cradling her close again.

"Thank you." Kono smiles warmly, circling his neck with her arms. "You clean up nicely too."

They sway to the gentle rhythm of the music in content silence for a while, totally lost in their own little word.

"I've been thinking," Steve speaks up suddenly, pulling back a little so he can look her in the eye. "We should get married."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Kono narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. "We _are_ married."

"Yeah…no, I, uh, I mean, we should have a real wedding." Steve shrugs, looking uncomfortable. "You know, with flower girls, you in a white gown, with our friends and family there."

"Okay, be honest with me," Kono says seriously. "Are you pregnant?"

"Funny," Steve deadpans.

"Why do you want a wedding suddenly?" She looks at him curiously.

"This is nice." Steve motions around. "I just realized what we missed out with our eloping. And to be honest, I'd like to have something like that."

"God, you are such a sappy idiot sometimes." Kono smiles at him fondly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Is that a no?" He arches a brow.

"Was that a proposal?" She shoots back.

"True."

Kono kisses him then, gentle and soft just like she did almost five years ago in a city hall in Australia and she feels the same sparks igniting under her skin as he pulls her against his strong body and his palm settles on the small of her back and she knows that her answer always will be yes**, **all he has to do is ask.


	38. Ka Hoʻoponopono

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and all the alerts and favs. You rock! Sorry for not updating too much lately but things got a little busy at work.

As always many thanks to **quisinart4** for being my awesome beta!

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>When Kono wakes up, slightly cold and without the additional weight of another body on her, she doesn't have to open her eyes she knows instantly that Steve isn't there next to her because no matter what position they fall asleep, her husband ends up lying halfway on top of her by the morning. It's one of the possessive traits of his personality that she doesn't mind actually.<p>

Blinking her eyes open, she stares at the ceiling until her vision clears, trying to figure out where the hell Steve is but it's only when she checks her phone she realizes that it's Wednesday and everything starts to make sense. It's one of Steve's running days so he's most certainly in the kitchen by now.

She stumbles out of their bed, tugging at the hem of her sleep shirt and goes to find Steve. As expected, he is in the kitchen, making coffee.

"Morning," she greets him softly, hugging him from behind.

"Hey," he turns around, sneaking a hand into her hair and angling her face towards him for a kiss. "Morning."

"I thought you went running," she says after they break apart, nosing his cheek affectionately.

"I wanted to bring you coffee first," Steve lifts her mug from the counter and pushes it into her waiting hands.

"You are the best wife ever." Kono grins, kissing the corner of his mouth before taking a sip from her coffee, humming contently. One sugar and lots of cream, just the way she likes it.

"Funny." Steve huffs, kissing her once more before turning to leave. "I'll be back in an hour, you are on breakfast duty."

"Aye, aye Commander!" She salutes sloppily with her mug still in her hand and lets out a surprised squeak when he playfully smacks her ass on his way out before shouting after him. "I'm so gonna burn your eggs for that, sailor!"

She watches Steve through the kitchen's window as he starts to jog towards the beach with Koa and Kiko trailing faithfully behind him and she can't help smiling at the sheer domesticity of the picture they make.

After they are disappear from sight, Kono walks out to the lanai, sitting down on one of the rattan loveseats to consume the rest of her perfect coffee while she enjoys the quiet morning.

She barely closes her eyes against the warm rays of the sun when someone arrives rather loudly through the backdoor.

"There you are," Danny scowls, plopping down heavily beside her, almost knocking the mug out of her hand in the process. "There was so quiet in there that for a moment I thought you were all murdered."

"Good morning to you, too, Danny." Kono grumbles, her head falling backwards with a resigned sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Wednesday." Danny throws her a glare like whatever problem he has is totally her fault.

"Yes?" she blinks at him.

"I want my waffles," he whines, highlighting his need with a sharp hand gesture. "And since you showed no intention of inviting us for a team breakfast, I had no other choice but come and force you to do it."

"Where's Chin then?" Kono asks, tilting her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at Danny. "And please tell me that you didn't invite Lori."

"No," he shakes his head vehemently. "I thought you'd be uncomfortable with that and I'm not a total animal like your worse half. And Chin said that he had other plans."

"So it's just you."

"Yep."

"You are a total food fetishist, Danny." Kono laughs, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not," Danny denies with wide eyes. "Where's the rest of this asylum anyway?"

"Running," she leans back against the soft cushion, getting comfortable again and propping her feet on the small table before the loveseat. "Let me drink my coffee in peace and then maybe I'll be nice to you."

"Yeah, okay," Danny nods seriously. "I can do tha-…oh, my God, is that a hickey on your inner thigh? You realize that you aren't sixteen anymore, right? Unbelievable…"

"Danny," Kono snaps with her eyes still closed. "Me. Coffee. Silence."

"Okay, okay," he huffs, holding up his hands in surrender.

Of course Danny only manages to sit still and keep quiet for exactly five and a half minutes.

"Everything's fine by the way?" He asks, turning a little so he can observe her reaction better. "Steve told me that you struggled with nightmares after North Korea."

"I'm fine." Kono opens her eyes, looking at Danny's sincerely concerned face. "It always goes away eventually."

"Always?" Danny arches a questioning brow. "How many times has Commander Rambo gotten kidnapped actually?"

Kono doesn't answer immediately, just straightens in her seat, pulling her legs under her, visibly distancing herself from Danny.

"It happened in the first year," she starts to speak quietly, staring towards the ocean. "Steve went on a mission to God knows where and after three weeks of no word from him, a Navy guy showed up at my door and told me that his team went missing nine days ago and there's a high possibility that they died."

"Fuck." Danny mutters with feeling, reaching out tentatively and when she doesn't flinch away, he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I called Catherine, I flew to Coronado, I made a few embarrassing scenes, threatening some heavily decorated sailor." Kono lets out a humorless laugh at the memory. "For twelve days, all I heard from everyone that I should accept that my husband was dead but I couldn't because I knew that he was alive, I could still breathe so he just fucking had to be alive. Then on the thirteenth day's morning, my phone rang. It was Steve, telling me that he'll be home in a few hours and try not to break any more noses because he has a wife to support and he doesn't want to get kicked out of the Navy."

"Such a romantic." Danny drawls wryly before his expression softens. "I'm sorry you went through all of that."

"It's okay." Kono smiles, patting Danny's arm. "And I have a great support system now."

"Me?" Danny looks at her in honest surprise.

"You," she grins, resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I don't know what I'd have done without you in South Korea."

"Anytime, babe." Danny murmurs, kissing the crown of her head.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Steve drawls, looking down at the pair with a scowl.

"Nah," Kono lifts her head up from Danny's shoulder, stretching leisurely with a grin. "Danny just paid me a conjugal visit."

"A what?" Danny squeaks, furrowing his brows. "Please don't say things like that, you know that when it comes to you, Thomas Magnum over there, loses all his remaining sense of humor which isn't very much to start with, so, well, uh, just don't, okay?"

"Actually those Dobermans weren't Magnum's." Kono corrects Danny then she turns to Steve. "You are home early."

"I, uh, took the shorter route because I thought we could…um, never mind." Steve shifts awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"You can say morning sex before me," Danny mutters with disdain. "I'm old enough to hear it."

"I wasn't…" Steve retorts but Danny cuts him off with a dismissive hand motion.

"Oh please, you've been undressing Kono with your eyes ever since you arrived." Danny lets out an annoyed huff. "Not that she wears too much to take off."

"Guys," Kono snaps, rolling her eyes at the two bickering men. "Stop or you're making your own breakfast."

"Okay, Higgins." Danny drawls, widening his eyes innocently when Kono glares at him. "What? You are no fun, you own two Dobermans, you live with Magnum, that makes you Higgins, right?"

"Don't push it." Kono growls, swatting at his arm. "If you don't want me to _accidentally_ put salt in your waffles."

"Shutting up now," Danny stands, pushing Steve towards the door. "Come on, let's see if we can find an ugly aloha shirt for you or we can always call Chin for a spare. You can work on the mustache later."

Kono can't hear her husband's response but from the tone alone she can tell that he is not amused and she giggles, shaking her head while she gets up to make her way into the kitchen and she hopes that Danny won't find the shirt her aunt gave Steve for Christmas.

.

.

"Hey, tell me something," Steve glances at Kono while they drive towards the Preston Residence to talk to the victim's boyfriend. "Did your dad like any of your high school boyfriends?"

"No, I don't think so." Kono looks at him confused. "Why? Did Dad call you or something? I know he doesn't like you much but it would be way over the line."

"What are you talking about?" He furrows his brows. "Your dad loves me. It's your mother who hates me."

"Sorry to shatter your illusion, baby, but you got it all wrong." Kono pats his hand on the gear stick sympathetically. "Mom is so in love with you, it's kinda embarrassing. On the other hand, Daddy's gonna hold a lifelong grudge for defiling his little girl."

"Come on," Steve whines, taking the next turn a little too sharply. "It's not fair, how could I defile you anyway, we are married for fuck's sake."

"Let's try something." Kono turns towards him in her seat. "Imagine that we have a daughter, who comes home one day, saying that she'd gotten married to some military guy."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Steve clenches his jaw in irritation, the mere possibility of something like this happening makes him tightening his grip on the wheel. "Let's hope we'll only have boys for the island male population's sake."

"See?" Kono laughs. "No one likes his daughter's boyfriend. No one."

"Now I'm certain that Lori's high school boyfriend was gay." Steve mutters.

"What does Lori's high school boyfriend has to do with this?" Kono arches a questioning brow.

"Never mind." Steve makes a dismissive hand motion and parks the car before the Preston Residence.

.

.

"Well, you can't blame Emily's dad for not liking this kid." Steve grouses as they walk out of the hospital.

"Really?" Kono grins. "I kind of liked him."

"What, are you kidding me?" He looks at her disbelievingly. "He's cocky, arrogant and fucking disrespectful."

"He kinda reminded me of someone." Kono's grin widens. "And he really seemed to care about Emily."

"I assure you, I wasn't anything like that." Steve glares, offended.

"Yeah, sure," she drawls, rolling her eyes. "And what was that with the whole, 'you call me sir' bullshit? You were a total asshole to him."

"It's all your fault," he retorts gruffly, opening the door for her. "All I could think about is that one day a nasty little fucker like that kid gonna put his hands all over my little girl."

"Now, you're just being all unreasonable." Kono tries to hide her amusement at his odd behavior.

"You don't understand, do you?" Steve stops beside their car and turns her towards him, looking frantic and rather miserable. "We _can't_ have a daughter, alright? This island is too small and there's a fair amount of bodies I can hide in the jungle before they start to notice."

"Oh my, God." Kono bursts out laughing and his eyes flash dangerously. "You are insane, baby, you are aware of that, right?"

"Kono…" Steve is sure that he's whining and he's a heartbeat away from stomping his foot in sheer frustration.

"What? Oh, okay," she huffs, cradling his face in her hands, rising to her tiptoes to give him a reassuring kiss. "I promise we'll only have boys. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Steve mutters dryly not looking convinced at all. "Could you not…"

"I'm not gonna tell Danny," Kono interrupts, like she's reading his mind. "Come on, we have a killer to catch. You can freak out in the solace of your bloody chamber at home after we solved this case."

"I hope you're enjoying this," he narrows his eyes at her.

"You have no idea," she laughs, kissing him once more before getting into the car.

.

.

"He saved my life, Chin." Steve argues. "More than once."

"I get that. I do. But I'm telling you he's hiding something." Chin sighs, shaking his head. "And you have to finally realize that you aren't on your own anymore. You can't rush into things like you used to. You have a family now, people who care about you and they could get hurt too."

"Hey, guys," Kono bursts into Steve's office. "You need to see this. I got something off Emily's computer."

Steve straightens the moment she walks in, his expression going blank with no trace of the previous tension.

"Whoa," Kono halts in the doorway, eyeing them suspiciously. "What happened? I swear I could drown in testosterone. Okay, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's…" Chin starts to explain but Steve cuts him off sharply.

"Nothing. You wanted to show something, right?" He's next to her in two long steps, placing a hand on the small of her back and pushing her gently towards the briefing room, throwing a warning glare at Chin on their way out.

Chin let's out an exaggerated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers, fighting down the rapidly approaching headache before he follows them.

.

.

"And neither of them knew they were being watched or recorded." Kono frowns. "That's really creepy."

"Moral of the story:" Charlie grins. "Resist the urge to have sex in front of an open laptop."

"Sometimes you scare me," she looks at him disbelievingly. "But I'll try not to forget to share your little advice with Steve."

"Um," Charlie's grin disappears on instant and he visibly pales at the thought. "Uh, could you not tell this to Commander McGarrett? I like my limbs intact if you don't mind."

"I was joking," Kono laughs at his terrified expression. "It's funny how scared of him you are."

"No offense, Kono but your husband is intimidating." Charlie says, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "So, the other thing is that I got an IP address for the blackmail e-mails."

.

.

"Oh, did you have fun with Lori?" Danny greets Kono as she steps into the briefing room. "How was the car ride? Did you swap beauty tips, like 5 ways to curl your hair or 26 more ways to drive your significant other batshit insane?"

"Funny." Kono deadpans, walking past him to get some coffee. "It was a car ride, not the writing room of Cosmo. How do you exactly know about the content of a women's magazine by the way?"

"I was married you know," Danny makes a face, motioning with his hand for emphasis. "And my sisters practically live by those magazines."

"So, what did you two find out at the school?" Chin changes the subject because he has no intention to witness another full-blown argument between Kono and Danny. It's not a pretty sight.

"Oh, I heard you cuffed that kid," Danny grins, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Man, I bet being handcuffed by two gorgeous women is every teenage boys' dream."

"You really wanna talk about Lori and handcuffs?" Kono arches a brow at him with a wicked smile.

Danny makes a big show of zipping his mouth shut and Chin snorts quietly in the background.

No one can win with Kono, it's time for them to finally learn that.

.

.

After Steve and Danny leave, Kono corners Joe with a determined expression.

"I don't know what this is all about with you, Steve and Chin," she starts and shakes her head curtly when Joe opens his mouth to explain. "No, I don't want to hear it from you."

"What do you want then?" Joe looks at her curiously with a tense half-smile.

"I don't want you to think that I'm ungrateful," Kono folds her arms across her chest, her expression darkening. "But if Steve gets hurt because you didn't tell him something important about Wo Fat or Shelburne you'd better start looking over your shoulder because I'm gonna come after you."

"I admire your strength and loyalty, Kono." Joe's voice is gentle and fatherly and Kono pretty much wants to punch him in the face. "You have to believe me that I'm just trying to protect him."

"Yeah, sure." Kono barely holds herself back from rolling her eyes at the man. "I mean it, Joe. Don't underestimate me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Joe turns serious. "I know everything about the scorn of a woman, I was married a few times."

"Good." Kono nods, turning on her heels and walking into her office without a backward glance.

.

.

"I can't believe you actually pushed him off that cliff." Danny yells, his arms flailing around wildly as they enter the HQ.

"Oh, come on," Steve grins smugly. "It was barely ten feet."

"It doesn't matter!" Danny's voice raises even higher. "We are the good guys, you know that, right? We don't push people off anywhere."

"What happened?" Kono sticks her head out of her office, eyeing them warily.

"What happened?" Danny's face turns red with outrage. "I tell you what happened. Your total animal of a husband thought it'd be fun to kidnap Ray Donovan, force him to confess by threatening to push him off an eighty-foot drop and after he told us everything, Steve pushed him off just for kicks."

"Seriously?" Kono steps out of her office and walks up to Steve, halting before him with her hands on her hips, glaring at him menacingly. "You promised that I could be there. It's not fair, you always bring Danny even though all he does is bitch and moan about it."

"What?" Danny widens his eyes at her in shock. "Is that all you can say?"

"Sorry," Steve mumbles, hanging his head sheepishly but Danny can see the hint of a satisfied smirk tugging at the corner of his friend's mouth.

"That's it," Danny snaps irritably, motioning towards the exit. "Get out of my sight you lunatics. Go home or go push each other off cliffs, see if I care."

Steve laughs, grabbing Kono's hand and starts to pull her out of the HQ but with the way his eyes darken Kono thinks he has some other ideas.

She can't wait to find them out.

.

.

"Hey, where are you?" Kono asks when Steve picks up the phone. "I thought we are going out with the guys?"

"Hiro Noshimuri's son kidnapped Joe." Steve rushes out the words. "I'm heading towards his place to get Joe back."

"I'll be there in twenty." Kono says, picking up her keys and runs towards her car.

"No," he grunts, annoyed. "You are going to meet with Chin and Danny, you'll be safe with them."

"It wasn't a request, Steve." Kono retorts sternly. "You are not going in there without back-up."

"Don't you dare coming here." Steve's voice gets low and harsh.

"Look, you have two options," Kono steers the wheel with one hand while searching for the last threads of her patience. God, she married a mule. "One, we meet in ten minutes, I'll back you up and we get Joe out. Two, I call Chin and Danny, maybe Duke just for fun and while you wait for them you can wonder if you're still going to have a wife in the morning."

"Fine." Steve mutters, clenching his jaw in sheer frustration. He can't blame anyone but himself, he was the one who married the most stubborn woman after all. "See you in ten."

"Excellent choice, Commander." Kono drawls wryly and ends the call.

.

.

They arrive stealthily from the opposite sides of the garden, taking out the guards without any noise, approaching the front door with their guns drawn.

"Stay here," Steve orders, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Five minutes and I'm coming in." Kono looks at him seriously.

Steve just nods and heads into the house.

A few moments later she can hear a single gunshot and she flinches, trying not to imagine the worst but as the seconds go by she gets more and more restless, itching to just rush into the house, consequences will be damned.

She's already in motion when Steve appears with a thoroughly beaten Joe at his side and she lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Steve commands gruffly with a tight expression.

They part ways at their cars with Steve telling her to go home and he'll be there too soon but he has to take Joe home first.

Of course she doesn't obey, tailing them instead from a safe distance because there's a knot in the pit of her stomach that doesn't wanna loosen and she knows that whatever going on between Steve and Joe, it's not gonna end well.

Her heart jumps into her throat when the Silverado comes to a screeching halt and she's out of her car before she could think it through.

"I was tortured over Shelburne!" She can hear Steve's raised voice. "I was tortured! Joe, Jenna Kaye paid with her life! Wo Fat threatened to kill Kono! I can't let that happen, okay? I deserve answers. I want answers. I want them right now."

She can't hear Joe's answer but a moment later the passenger side door opens and the man gets out, finding himself face to face with Kono.

"Why am I not surprised." Joe says with a rueful smile as he walks past her, and Kono has to hold herself back not to shoot him.

She gets into the truck instead, reaching out for her husband tentatively. He doesn't respond at first, just keeps staring out of the windshield with red-rimmed eyes, looking defeated and broken.

"_Mano_," Kono whispers softly, touching his cheek with gentle fingers and he finally acknowledges her presence, turning his face into her palm, letting out a shuddering breath.

"I'm getting so fucking tired of this shit," he mumbles, his voice tight and rough with emotion, his lips brushing against the delicate skin of her wrist with every other word.

"I know." She caresses the side of his face.

Suddenly he reaches out and pulls her into his lap, burying his face in her neck while he clings to her almost desperately.

She doesn't know what to say, she doesn't know if there was anything that would make the situation remotely easier for him, so she stays quiet instead, cradling him closer, offering as much comfort as she can.

She really should have shot Joe. Repeatedly.


End file.
